


Lady Warrior

by TigereyesF



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Angry Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, Deceit, Drunk Elves, F/M, Female Warrior, Hate to Love, Hateful Parent, Hot Thranduil, Middle Earth, Mirkwood Realm, Original Elvish Characters - Freeform, Patient Thranduil, Slow Burn, Telepathic Plant, This Plant Spits When It's Angry, Thranduil Is Gorgeous As Always, Thranduil Is Sassy And Arrogant, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex, Torture, adapted story, comments welcome, loss of a parent, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF
Summary: Tama lost her mother at a young age, and was left in the care of her father, step-mother, and half-sister. Her father, having very little to no interest in her, sent her off to a notorious training camp where the sole function was to take in unruly elflings and train them as killers and war machines.Tama's army attacks the Woodland Realm, but the King outsmarts them and slaughters them all - apart from her, who he takes prisoner. Unable to contain her sarcasm and distain for him, she finds herself facing execution after awakening his wrath. After being given a last-minute reprieve, she's shocked when Thranduil offers her a prestigious place within his Personal Guard.Feelings begin to change, and Tama is faced with attempts on Thranduil's life and those close to him. Old grudges are settled, memories are brought back by a gentle helping hand, and the warrior's future is no longer as certain as she once thought.Will Thranduil be able to stake a claim on the wild-child turned Lady Warrior and make her his own, or will her lifelong teachings and habits tear her away from him?
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas, Thranduil/Original Female Character, father/son - Relationship
Comments: 215
Kudos: 145





	1. Years Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constantine_You_Owe_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/gifts).



> This story has been adapted from a Korean work called The Emperor And The Female Knight.
> 
> The talking plant has been borrowed from Constantine_You_Owe_Me.

**CHAPTER ONE - YEARS PAST**

“Tama!”

The loud voice echoed throughout the cavern and ricocheted off the stone walls. 

The small child cowered.

“Tamalia!”

She turned and scuttled behind an outcrop of rocks. Her small frame fit easily into the space, although one knee scuffed against a rough edge of stone and made her wince in pain. A small hand feverishly rubbed the torn flesh and she waited for the speaker to pass in their search for her.

It didn’t happen.

A shriek left her as a firm hand gripped the back of her tunic and lifted her bodily from her hiding space.

“You are to answer me when I call you!” her father roared. “Have you not learned any manners at all?! Do you intend to disrespect me for the rest of your life, as you have done up until now?!”

The frail little body in his grasp shuddered as he shook her roughly. “I am sorry, Ada,” she whimpered.

“You are not sorry. You are useless,” he corrected. 

“I shall try to be better,” she promised breathlessly.

He dumped her onto her feet and glowered down at her from underneath thick, bushy eyebrows. 

Her fearful dark blue eyes gazed back up at him.

“Your mother should have taken her with you when she travelled to that god-forsaken realm,” he muttered as he turned away.

“But Ada...Mama died,” she pointed out.

He whirled back to her. “ _ I know _ .”

The small elfling blinked and took a step back. Was her father saying that he wished she’d died with her mother?? Was he telling her that he had no love for her, and didn’t want her around? What had she done to annoy him to such a level?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her tearful gaze never leaving his. “But Ada-”

“Enough!” he thundered. “Only the gods know how hard I have to work to placate Aniska. If she had her way, you would have been shipped off elsewhere long before now. As it is, I cannot hold her off for much longer. Her wrath grows with each new dawn, as does her impatience and intolerance. I see no other choice but to send you to live with Fer Haastin. Perhaps he can whip you into shape for a future in the armies that protect these lands.”

Tama’s eyes burned with unshed tears. “Ada, I shall miss Aniska, and Setanna!” she wailed.

“Aniska is not your birth mother, as you well know. And your sister is only your half sister. You shall not be missed,” he retorted. “Perhaps your step-mother will make my existence a little easier if you are not around. You remind her of your mother and the fact that she is my second choice.”

The little one’s tears rolled down her cheeks. “I do not want to go,” she whispered.

“You have no choice,” he snapped. 

“Fer Haastin is cruel!” she cried.

“He will make a warrior out of you, and you will fight in the wars that plague us.” The ellon turned his back and stomped away, leaving his heartbroken child behind. Marching through the walkways carved through the dense rock, he approached his quarters and threw the doors open.

Grey eyes lifted and met his. “Have you told her?”

He nodded. “Yes. It is done.”

His wife smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Then I think that you are owed a reward, my husband,” she cooed. “Our daughter will take over the family and the business that we have worked hard to build. She is much more suited to the role; you know this, Trodulian.”

He heaved a sigh and stepped further into the room, closing the door as he moved. “Yes. Setanna is a wiser choice; she has a more level head on her, and none of Tamalia’s fiery nature. She will be good for the business.”

Aniska’s hands travelled up over his shoulders and down his chest, where she slowly undid the clasps of his dark blue tunic. “I would not dwell on your decision,” she purred. “In fact...I will not give you reason to dwell on it.”

“You intend to distract me?” he asked with a grin.

“I intend to have you not able to utter your own name,” she corrected him as her mouth moved down his chest. “You will forget where you are, all your troubles. You will forget about the nuisance that is your oldest child.”

His eyes closed and he leaned his head back, enjoying the sensation of her mouth on him. “Her mother would turn in her grave,” he murmured.

“She belongs in the past, as does her daughter,” his wife said sharply, then resumed her exploration down over his stomach towards the waistband of his trousers. “And there they shall stay. The future stretches before us, my love. We must grasp it and embrace it.”

All fluent thought left him as the fastenings of his clothing opened and her mouth dipped lower.

***** 

Two days later, Fer Haastin arrived with a small entourage to collect the wayward child. Much screaming, crying, and struggling ensued, but the father of the youngster slapped her hard and threatened her with a fate worse than death if she continued to misbehave. Her tear-filled eyes had caught sight of her step-mother watching from a distance, with her arms around her little sister.

Why weren’t they coming to her aid? Why were they allowing the war-mongerer to take her away, most likely never to be seen again? What had she done that was so wrong, they simply stood and watched her being thrown into the back of a covered wagon?

“Setanna!” she screamed, wriggling to free herself. “Setanna!”

Her younger sister tilted her head slightly as she watched her struggle against the much stronger adult holding her. 

Alarm bells rang in Tama’s head at the odd, stiff smile that graced her sister’s lips, and she momentarily stilled. Did her sibling  _ want  _ her to be taken away? 

Terror coursed through the little body that lurched and struggled to escape the firm hold. In the back of her mind, she registered faintly that her step-mother Aniska had a very similar smile. Her blood ran cold as she was dumped unceremoniously into the back of the wagon, and her heartbroken eyes turned to her father.

He nodded once to Fer Haastin and walked away.

“ _ Ada _ !” she screamed. “ _ Ada _ !”

Her cries fell on deaf ears and the distance between them widened. 

Heavy hands yanked her arms behind her back and tied her wrists together with rope that was rough enough to cut into the soft skin. Her tears and cries went ignored, and the heavy sheet draped over the wagon fell before her, closing off the scene of her home and her memories.

***** 

Many years passed.

Tama grew strong, both physically and emotionally. Her fighting skills became legendary throughout the army she fought for and eventually even the commander began asking for her advice and guidance before battles. Her fellow soldiers feared and respected her, and each one fought well under her influence. She rose through the ranks and became a force to be reckoned with, against the odds as the main leaders were all ellon. 

Ellyth, although recognised as formidable fighters and efficient killers, were still looked down on. The ellons ruled the ranks, and threw their weight around as they saw fit. 

That riled Tama no end.

Her skills and kill list were beyond exemplary, and she’d fought hard to attain the position she held, leading her own legion. Being the first female to do so, she relished her role, but still felt the need to have to prove herself against the ones who oversaw the armies. With an endless list of successful battles at her back and an unobtainable record of orc and spider slayings, none in Middle Earth had a hope of catching up with her.

She fought with anguish for her dead mother.

She fought with sorrow for the father who’d abandoned her.

She fought with grief for the sister who seemed to have forgotten about her.

And she fought with anger.

Anger for her father who’d handed her over and turned his back, and anger for her step-mother for having given her approval. The memory of her cold smile on the day that she’d been dragged screaming from her home had remained with her, and as an adult she’d analysed that smile. And that of her half sister.

The smiles held no words, but carried endless connotations of approval of her being removed from the family home. That action had paved the way for Setanna to take over the family empire once she reached maturity, and provided no reminder of the past for the woman who had taken her mother’s place in the marital bed. 

Anger for the untimely passing of her mother, who’d died a cruel death as she’d gone to seek help from a distant realm. Help which had never arrived, as her dear beloved mama had never reached her destination, being slaughtered along the way. 

Anger for the heartless king who’d sanctioned the murder, and who had not even had the grace to acknowledge the barbaric killing of a fellow elf. 

Her anger made her who she was;  _ what  _ she was. 

It fuelled her. 

It drove her.

It gave her the fire and energy that she needed when out in the battlefields, and served her well. It helped her slaughter the enemy, and was the source behind the rivers of black orc blood that stained the lands when she’d been fighting. 

Each single enemy that fell under her ruthless blade was a notch on her kill list. And each one who died at her hand left Middle Earth with her hatred at his or her back. With each battle, she became more withdrawn and cut off from those around her. The feeling of grief over her mother’s death and how her own life had been carved as a result grew and grew within her, threatening to overwhelm her, and she battled as hard to maintain her inner balance as she did on the battlefields. Resentment flourished and flowed through her veins along with her elvish blood. 

As the years turned into decades, then into centuries, her soul began to grow colder. Things which would have made her stop and think didn't seem to present themselves to her anymore. Opportunities for her to grow as a person were few and far between. All that she appeared to face was battle after battle, war after war.

***** 

"I hazard a guess that the elven realm have let their defences down throughout these last years," the commander of the army stated. "I would go as far as to say that they have become lax; complacent; perhaps even lazy."

Tama folded her arms as she studied her leader. "I think that the words you speak are nothing more than foolish," she told him.

A round of gasps flowed from one elf to the next as they all sat around the large table.

"It is widely known that they are less wise, yet more dangerous. The Elfking would not allow his defences nor his armies to fall in light of the recent years of peace surrounding his realm. If you assume that, then I can only assume that you have taken leave of your senses."

A hushed silence filled the room.

"How  _ dare  _ you?!"the commander thundered. "You? A mere  _ female _ ?! What would you know of their strategy, how they plan their battles, how their armies think and operate? You know  _ nothing _ . Not a single thing. You shall not speak out again!"

“Alas - I shall if I am able to distinguish between proven, factual information and a haphazard guess as to what the situation actually is,” she retorted. “I have not fought as many battles as I have throughout the centuries and learned nothing, Commander. And one thing that I  _ have  _ learned is that it is a fatal mistake to underestimate the enemy. If you charge ahead as you are proposing, our armies will fall. I promise you this.”

Angry eyes glared at her before darting away again. “You will remain silent. The ellons gathered here this day will put forward their objections and suggestions. You will say nothing further.”

She leaned back against the backrest of her seat, furious. This was a truly idiotic plan, and one that clearly hadn’t been thought through before presentation. The strategy was to attack an elven realm several weeks’ ride from their own base, and take over the area upon their victory. If rumours and hearsay were accurate, then the riches that were to be found within this particular kingdom would placate even the greediest of hoarders. 

A soft snort sounded from her as she swept her gaze around those assembled. 

They knew  _ nothing.  _

The ruler they were discussing had a reputation that few dared defend in recent times. He was known for being cold, emotionless...and deadly. Few were spared the edge of his blade if they crossed him, and anyone attacking his realm would surely pay the price with their life. Tales had filtered down through the years of various beings who had attempted to triumph over him, but as yet, none had succeeded. 

All had met their deaths and had either been buried to rot away beneath the woodlands of his kingdom, or burned and their bones left for the wargs to scavenge. 

The commander’s irate glance directed itself towards her at the subtle shake of her head as she listened to the lively debate around her. The fools were paving the path towards certain death, she was sure of it. She’d have wagered her own life on it, even though she didn’t exactly relish the idea of falling in defeat.

Not against  _ this  _ particular elf.

This elf, if fable be true, was arrogant and haughty, bringing the undesirable traits to the fore of his ruling and instilling fear amongst his people. Those around him dared not speak out of turn in case they lost their tongue. Prisoners were either slaughtered or left to rot to a pile of dusty bones in the dark depths of his dungeons. His character was so dark, his entire realm had become sick and plagued with infestation. Plants and trees were diseased and dying; animals no longer flourished there. The sun didn’t penetrate the leaves of the trees that comprised the massive woodlands, rendering the realm into deep shadow.

She shifted one knee over the other as the argument around her droned on. 

This elf was going to prove to be a formidable foe in battle.

But she wasn’t prepared to lose.

Not this fight.

***** 

Uneasiness drifted over the army in waves as they travelled through the forest. 

No-one spoke, the air around them tense and silent.

It was hot under the trees, and the shade provided no comfort to the travellers as they sweated under their armour. The horses didn’t seem to be one way or the other - they plodded on, quite indifferent to the atmosphere around them and the tension radiating from their riders. 

“How much longer now, General?” one of the soldiers eventually piped up.

A quick glance upwards provided enough information for the one addressed. “I would say that the sun is close to setting - therefore we must make camp and continue onwards come the morn,” he replied. “I feel the air is somewhat cooler...although that may be more down to the sickness which spreads throughout this realm rather than the descent of the sun.”

Tama kept her thoughts to herself as she rode alongside her fellow warriors. Her warnings had gone unheeded, and she knew within herself that most of them wouldn’t return after this battle. Not one shred of her believed for a second that the elf King had cut back his armies; only a complete imbecile would believe such nonsense. She believed he’d created an illusion of having less armed guards on patrol;  _ come into my world, said the spider to the fly.  _

She huffed to herself as she followed the horse and rider in front. Nobody around her seemed to understand the fact that this mission wasn’t going to end well, and each guard would be lucky to see their homeland again. 

But who was she to oppose the ellon-orientated rule? Having been stripped of her rank and classed alongside those who had only recently enlisted in the army, she was still seething over how she’d been treated by her superiors. Both her General and her Captain had treated her as though she was an elfling, and completely ignored her pleas to listen. The elf they were going up against wasn’t one to be messed around with, and from what she’d heard, he wasted no time in ridding himself of anything which presented a conflict to his beliefs and opinions. The arrogance and unwarranted confidence seeping from her superiors would no doubt be tested to the limit before long.

Little did Tama know, that  _ before long  _ was much closer than she thought.

The elves stopped and began setting up their camp about four hours' into the forest, in a relatively spacious clearing by the side of the river. Fresh water and an abundance of fruit surrounded them, and it seemed like an ideal spot to spend the night and rest.

Her ever-alert gaze scanned their surroundings as she hauled her gear from her horse. The trees and bushes around the disturbingly peaceful area rustled gently. Strong perfumes from nearby blossoms filled her nostrils. Birds settling for the night swooped around with their goodnight chorus to each other before landing in their chosen tree.

"I hold no reservations, Commander," the General said as he stripped his bed roll from the bindings. "This will be the easiest task that we have faced yet, mark my words."

"I am inclined to agree. If the patrol had remained as in years gone by, we would surely have been apprehended by now," the Commander replied. His tent hit the ground with a dull thud. "It would appear that your source was indeed correct. Remind me upon our return to reward him with some extra gold for his efforts and accuracy."

"I think that you shall need no reminding," Tama muttered under her breath.

"You have something that you wish to say?" The General's sharp question made her lift her head, and she merely smiled at him in response. 

"Stupid elleth-"

The Commander's words were cut short as the serene environment around them turned anarchic. Tamalia gasped in a horrified breath as an enormous elk crashed out of the trees and was upon them, trampling guards as he stomped around in rapid circles. The rider on his back wielded two blades that gleamed in the dying rays of the sun, his long, blonde hair swirling around him as he shifted and moved. 

_ Thranduil, the elf King. _

She leapt into action before the two leaders realised what was happening. Her blades unsheathed, she leapt towards the army of woodland elves that careened out of the undergrowth after their king and charged at them. Horses reared up onto their hind legs, whinnying in distress as she and several of her companions lashed out. Ducking the swirling blades of her enemies, she crouched low and swung her weapons upwards. Elves fell from horseback to land on the grass, some being trampled as their mounts pranced and kicked out.

It seemed over within seconds.

Scores of elven guards lay dead on the ground, their armour dented and bashed. The General lay supine, bleeding the last of his life out through a slash across his neck. The Commander was nowhere to be seen, having been buried beneath several of his legion.

Tama stared in shock, realising that she was the only one of her kin left alive.

She almost jumped out of her skin as a powerful figure strode towards her and gripped a fistful of her hair. Her head was viciously yanked back, and she found herself staring into cold, ice blue eyes. 

"We have a female in the ranks of our enemy," Thranduil's deep voice said, a touch of amusement lurking in the depths. "A prisoner, no less." He turned and looked at his army, who were back on horseback and seemed none the worse for the fast and furious skirmish. "We shall take her with us." 


	2. Mirkwood Dungeons

**CHAPTER TWO - MIRKWOOD DUNGEONS**

Tama gripped the steel bars of the cell gate and shook hard. Her energy was wasted; the obstruction was immobile. A grunt of anger and frustration echoed around the cell as she stepped back and kicked the offending gate. All that resulted in was a sore foot.

"I would settle down, if I were you," a voice said.

Her eyes lifted and fixed on the young blonde, obviously the Prince and heir of Thranduil. "You are not me," she retorted. 

He gave a quiet snort, almost in amusement. "No, and for that, I am eternally grateful," he quipped. His expression grew serious. "You are to face my father in but a few hours."

"The excitement is killing me," she muttered.

A frown marred the face that was so like that of his parent. "You are indeed foolish if you have no fear."

"What I have is a dead army and a feeling of being completely abandoned," she snapped. "Put yourself in my position, if you will."

"Why would I? You have already said that I am not you." His blue gaze dared her to look away.

Anger flared through her. 

"I shall return for you when the King decides to tolerate your presence," he said and turned away. Graceful strides carried him from her line of vision, and she punched the cell gate, left in solitude once more.

Sliding down to sit on the cold, hard floor, the reality of the situation became crystal clear to her. Thranduil had spared only  _ her _ life, but for what purpose? Did he want information, which he would undoubtedly relish torturing from her? Was he toying with her by keeping her alive, only to execute her when she wasn't expecting it? Or perhaps he intended to keep her prisoner for the rest of her eternal existence, anticipating the day when she would finally yield and fade. Whatever he had planned in that strategic mind of his, she wasn't prepared to give in quietly. Legends had drifted over the lands of his alleged cruelty, but she was determined that those tales wouldn't make her any more afraid than if someone else had held her captive.

A few hours later, the sound of footsteps and rattling metal caught her attention.

"The King will have you brought before him," said a guard who appeared in front of the gate. "Stand on your feet."

She wordlessly complied, and waited as he unlocked her cell, watched closely by his accompanying colleague. 

"If you will," he said as he stepped to one side.

She walked past him, expecting rough hands to grab her, but none came. Surprised that they allowed her to walk unaided, she followed the second guard along the dark hallways with the first one following behind her. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as they moved through the depths of the palace. Flickering light from blazing torches cast eerie shadows on the crevices of the uneven stone walls. Bridges and caverns seemed to surround her, and she wondered how the hell anyone managed to find their way around.

The illumination gradually increased and she found herself being taken up along a dangerously high walkway towards a raised platform, upon which sat a throne flanked by huge antlers. Swathes of glossy fabric were draped almost carelessly over one arm of the royal seat and swept the floor. 

Her gaze shifted to a pair of legs.

Extremely  _ long  _ legs, comfortably caressed by smooth grey leggings and knee high black boots, and crossed at the knee. 

She'd never seen legs as long as those in all her years, but then again, she'd never really had the opportunity during battles to assess the legs of her opponents. 

Moving her gaze slowly upwards as the distance between her and the throne lessened, she found herself staring into the cold eyes that had glared into hers after the attack. The cold eyes which held as much hostility now as they had then.

"The prisoner, my Lord," the first guard announced and moved to stand at her side. 

A tilt of the King's blonde head was his only response. 

She stumbled as the second guard placed his hand on her back and pushed hard, sending her forwards a step or two more. Casting him a death glare over her shoulder, she turned back to look up at the throne.

Silence.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt small and feeble under his penetrating gaze. His emotionless eyes held hers as time ticked past endlessly, his only movement being his pursed, full mouth as he mentally assessed the elleth before him.

"You stand accused of conspiring to attack the Mirkwood Realm," he said finally.

Her head lifted a fraction. "An accusation to which I fully admit," she replied.

Heavy eyebrows lifted marginally in surprise. "You admit your crimes so readily?" he drawled. "With no coercion whatsoever..? I find this both surprising and suspicious."

"You may find it whatever you choose," she told him. "I have nothing to hide."

The guards on either side of her fidgeted restlessly.

Thranduil studied her for a few more moments. "You are aware of the penalty for such crimes." It was a statement, not a question. 

"Completely."

One solitary eyebrow twitch. "And it causes you no remorse, knowing that you may very well die by my sword?"

Her nostrils flared. "You insinuate that it is an  _ honour  _ to meet such a fate," she said, almost spitting the word honour. "However I would wager that my warriors would beg to differ."

He smirked arrogantly. "I do not care what your  _ dead  _ warriors would or would not think. Their opinions mean nothing to me, as they themselves mean nothing to me. Why should you be any different?"

"I am no different," she hissed.

Again, that sly smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, and her eyes were drawn to his full, pink lips.

Irritation bled through her.

"You will give me your name," he stated.

"Will it ease your heartless, empty soul when you end my life?" she demanded.

"Your name!"

"Tama - short for Tamalia," she sighed. 

The King slowly unfolded himself from the throne and rose to his feet. “Tama, short for Tamalia,” he repeated, walking leisurely down the steps towards her. “An unusual name, if I may say so.”

“I am hardly in such a position to stop you,” she said.

“No. You are not.” He came to a halt a few paces away and allowed his eyes to lower to her feet and back up again. “Indeed - you are not in much of a favourable position at all.”

She inhaled deeply, but held her silence. 

“When deciding your punishment,  _ Tama, short for Tamalia _ , I must consider the ramifications of your actions, had you been successful,” he drawled. His hands clasped behind his back and he started to slowly circle her. “Had you and your pitiful  _ army  _ managed to overthrow my warriors, the very future of this kingdom would have been in disarray.”

“How lucky for those who live under your tyranny that we failed,” she muttered. 

“You will keep tighter control of your tongue!” he hissed, coming to a stop and leaning down to speak right into her left ear. “I just may have the urge to remove it, otherwise.”

Her back straightened and her shoulders stiffened. 

“Remember whom you are speaking with,” he said, and continued pacing again. His keen inner sense could tell how irritated she was. He picked up on her anger, her hostility, her stubbornness, and her fear.

His outer sense picked up on just how attractive she was.

Standing a head shorter than his own towering height, she was slightly taller than most of the elleths in the realm. Long, thick black hair cascaded won her back, and although tightened into a pony tail for ease of battle, he was curious as to how it would look and feel once freed and brushed back to a lustrous shine. Dark blue eyes sparkled with fire and intensity, and he instinctively knew that this woman fought hard for what she believed in. 

“You speak with a King, and you plead for your life with a King,” he continued. “Therefore I suggest that you address said King as such.”

“You are not  _ my  _ King,” she shot back. “And neither would I wish for you to be. The King of my homeland has a heart, one which beats and cares.”

“And he would tolerate such an attack being carried out against himself and his people?” Thranduil demanded. “I think not. If that is the case, I would surmise that he is not fit to be a ruler.”

“What would you know about being a ruler? Your lands are sick, they are festering and dying!” she snapped. “Even the animals are leaving in droves; none of them wish to live in lands ruled by a stone cold, power-hungry tyrant!”

He stopped once more as he came around her right shoulder.

Tama’s anger flared to the surface and she turned her head towards him. 

He gasped in shock as she spat on the floor at his feet.

Ice blue fire blazed in his eyes. “I have decided your punishment,” he hissed angrily. “You will die! You will not live to see the sun rise on the morrow!” He swept around to the guards, rage seeping from him in overpowering waves. “Take her back to the dungeons, now!”

They moved and scuttled into action. Grabbing an arm each, they almost dragged her off her feet as they hauled her away from him and back in the direction they’d come. 

His furious gaze watched as she struggled and fought against them, her efforts futile against their combined strength and their fear of retribution if they weren’t successful in obeying his command. Her angry shouts and insults drifted back to him as they disappeared into the darkened cavern. 

***** 

Tension tugged hard behind Thranduil’s eyes as he paced the stone floor. He wasn’t prone to headaches due to his elf heritage, but what he was experiencing definitely fell into the category of one. His head lifted and he focused on the flickering oil lamp mounted on the faraway wall of the cavern as he paced towards it. A swirl of his luxurious robes swept the floor as he pivoted and walked back again. Hands clasped firmly behind his back, his strides were stiff and agitated.

Legolas silently watched his parent. 

“She showed me no respect whatsoever,” the King muttered. “A complete lack of honour. An ignorance as to how I should be addressed. Or perhaps a deliberate avoidance of what is acceptable. I do not know which.”

“When do you intend on executing her?”

Ice blue eyes landed on the Prince’s. “Before dawn,” he snapped. “I will not allow her to see the rise of the sun once more. Her blatant lack of manners has sealed her fate. She will speak to me no more in such ways.”

The tiniest hint of a smile flitted across the younger blonde’s mouth before he consciously removed it. “Perhaps she has not been taught the ways to address a King,” he suggested.

Thranduil stopped and burled to face him. “You  _ defend  _ her atrocious lack of manners?” he asked incredulously. 

“I did not say that. I said that there is a chance that she is unaware of our ways.”

He snorted. “She is an elf - she should know how to approach the Eldar. There is no excuse for the severity of her actions. Not only did she participate in an attack on this realm - albeit an intercepted attack, but an attack nevertheless - but she chose to speak to me as though I were some commoner from the race of Men. Or a  _ dwarf. _ ” Hostility and venom dripped from the word.

“Seldom has a prisoner angered you to such a degree,” Legolas observed. “Am I correct that you did not know of her prior to her capture this day?”

“You  _ are  _ correct. And neither would I wish to know her,” he spat. “An uneducated, loathsome, vile excuse for an elleth if ever I saw one.” His own words irked at him even as he uttered them; he knew this to be untrue. 

She had spiked his curiosity, and in ways that he didn’t like. Not one bit.

“I am not defending her, Father, but simply pointing out that she has just lost her entire army and been taken prisoner by the very one she was intent on attacking,” his son continued. 

“Perhaps she should have thought twice before invading my lands to attack,” Thranduil snapped. “She should have expected no less, given that she is our enemy. Female or not - she stands accused, she has admitted her crime, and she will take the punishment.”

“Interesting that you bring in the fact of her gender,” Legolas murmered thoughtfully.

“Do you not have duties which require your presence?” he retorted irritably. “Take your leave and attend to them. I wish to be alone for some time.”

The Prince dutifully slid from the edge of the table he’d been sitting on and bowed to his father. 

Ice blue eyes watched him depart, and the King resumed his pacing, his thoughts tangled and his mind troubled.

***** 

The stone wall was uncomfortable at Tama’s back. It was rough and uneven, with ridges and edges pressing into her as she leaned against it. The cell was almost dark, although fresh air swept through to provide ventilation.

_ No chance of suffocating instead of having my head removed,  _ she thought. 

Outside in the hallway, two guards stood posted by the gate, one on either side of it. Two more walked up and down, passing her enclosure regularly and glaring in at her.

She ignored them.

The hours seemed to drag past, and her boredom grew. As did her melancholy.

The planned attack had gone so far wrong it should have been laughable. None in their right mind would have chosen to set up camp next to a river, where there was no escape once cornered. Her stupid General and Captain had sealed everyone’s fate with their unwise decision, and she was the only one left alive as a result.

Facing certain death, her mind turned back through the centuries to her childhood. Images of her mother drifted through her memories, and a small smile curved her mouth.

At least she would be reunited with her once her execution was carried out.

Setanna’s parting smile came to mind, and her own faded. Aniska’s smile surfaced, the look in her eyes as the child that was Tama had been dragged off and thrown into a wagon to be taken away forever. Her father’s cold, detached, and cruel demeanour superseded the look of the elleths. He was the one person who she as a small elfling had depended on to take care of her and keep her safe in the devastating absence of her mother, but he’d failed her and let her down. He’d turned her over to a barbaric rogue elf who specialised in creating war monsters out of those in his care. 

Tears burned her eyes as her memories became so clear and vivid in the near-darkness that surrounded her. One candle sat on a ledge in the opposite corner, and her gaze landed on it as she dragged in a shuddering breath.

What a life she’d led.

Unloved and unwanted by anyone, she’d toiled relentlessly to build the stone-cold fighter who sat huddled on the floor in the dungeon of the enemy. Feelings and emotions were absent as she’d fought in the wars, and that suited her. The only thing she’d experienced was the drive to win, the urge to succeed and survive. Oceans of blood had soaked the lands at her hand; elvish, troll, orc - it didn’t matter. If her people were going head to head in battle, their foes had no identity. The machine that Fer Haastin had moulded and created took lives without a second thought and moved on to the next victim. 

Her eyes moved to the patrolling guards as they passed the cell yet again. The pair halted and exchanged quiet words with the two posted at the cell gate, and they moved off collectively. Two different guards appeared and took their positions, and a further two moved past her line of vision. 

She huffed softly in mild amusement.

Did she really require four guards? Did the elf King think that she posed  _ that  _ much of a threat? One simple, lowly elleth? 

Who knew what went on in that head of his. His handsome face showed very little emotion, and his mesmerising eyes gave little away as to what he was thinking. 

How fitting that someone as stunning as him would be the one ending her life. 

***** 

Thranduil swallowed his mouthful of wine and set the glass back onto the table with a thump. The strong liquid did nothing to settle his state of mind, but he consumed the drink out of habit and because one of the servants had left it for him. 

His hand settled on the handle of his sword, and he found himself slowly unsheathing it. The weapon gleamed in the flickering light, reflecting off the hollowed-out steel. 

Holding it at eye level with the point facing away from him, his gaze travelled along the razor sharp blade. The blade which would end the life of the prisoner currently incarcerated in his dungeons. 

“My Lord.”

He turned at the voice and met the eyes of Aerto, his army commander and right hand. The ellon was the most trusted in his kingdom, apart from his son.

“Do you wish to have your evening meal?”

Thranduil turned away again, re-sheathing the sword and sighing to himself. “No. I shall dine later. My appetite is rather poor at present.”

“As you wish,” Aerto said with a slight bow. “If you are troubled, my Lord, I am always available to assist.”

The King allowed himself a forced smile. “Thankyou. Although it is not necessary at the moment. I simply have some things which require my cogitation, nothing more.”

“In which case I shall take my leave.” The aide turned and disappeared silently.

Thranduil inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes for a second or two. He found no peace or gratification within the walls of his study, so he decided to take a wander through the underground palace in the hopes of finding some sort of answers as to why he was so unsettled.

Guards stopped to bow to him as he passed them. Servants scuttled out of sight when he walked through the hallways. His son was nowhere to be seen, and he wondered where his tasks had taken him in the realm.

His head jerked around and he came to a sudden stop as a piercing scream hurt his hearing. His blood ran cold.

It was pure unadulterated terror in that scream.

  
  



	3. A King's Decision

**CHAPTER THREE - A KING’S DECISION**

Tama screeched like a possessed orc and lashed out with both legs. Her feet struck the midsection of one of the guards and he doubled over in pain. Her fists grabbed the long hair of one of the others, yanking hard.

A punch across her cheekbone was the result of her actions.

The rough hands holding her shoulders down increased their pressure to hold her still, but she wriggled and fought like a wildcat. 

“You are going to die,  _ bitch _ ,” the one holding her sneered down into her face. “You may well find that you enjoy your final hours before death greets you.”

She dredged up a mouthful of saliva from the back of her throat and spat it right up into his face. “Fuck you,” she hissed. 

The guard who she’d kicked rolled over on the floor, groaning and holding his stomach.

“We fully intend to,” growled the one whose hair she’d pulled. 

The fourth ellon barged his way into the cell, hurriedly yanking his tunic off. “We should not tarry,” he panted. “I am sure that her screaming will be heard if we do not quieten her.”

“Then we had best silence her!” The guard holding her down moved quickly and slammed his hand over her mouth.

Tama was having none of it. She flipped her head back and forth and sank her teeth into the flesh.

He howled.

His grip loosened and she flew up from the poorly upholstered mattress which had been tossed on the floor. Both fists moved at lightning speed and connected rapidly with her targets. All four ellons reeled from the force of her blows, but she didn’t stop. The guard who’d recently entered the dungeon grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. His body pinned hers to the hard stone as he gripped her tunic and ripped it open. 

Tama flinched violently and brought both hands up, slamming the outside edges hard against his neck. He gagged and staggered, holding the traumatised body part. The ellon she’d booted in the stomach rose up behind him and punched her so hard, her head reeled to one side and she slammed her cheek against the wall. 

Rage filtered through her bloodstream, accompanied by disgust and terror. She may well be destined to die for her crime, but no way in hell was she going to allow the guards to take advantage of her in a weakened state before she met her fate. Grabbing the guard by the hair, she yanked him towards her and smashed her fist upwards and forwards, his nose bursting and spurting blood in all directions. He screamed in pain. She leapt up and threw her left leg up over his shoulder and her right one folded across his throat. 

She squeezed with all her strength.

Ignoring the punches and kicks from the others, she toppled down on top of her assailant as he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Her tight grip remained.

The guard spasmed a few times, but before she could decipher whether he was dead or not, two pairs of hands hauled her bodily from him and she was shoved across the floor. 

But she wasn't finished.

She shot to her feet in the blink of an eye and launched herself at one of them. The pair thudded against the wall amid a flurry of blows.

" _ ENOUGH!!!" _

The ellons froze where they were, holding their positions. 

Tama didn't take her eyes off the one she had pinned against the wall. Her heart thumped like a pounding drum within her chest, her breathing harsh and uneven.

"I will have you explain what is going on here," Thranduil snarled as he walked silently into the cell. 

She eventually darted a glance at him, and was surprised to see the rage that blazed in his eyes. And she was sure that it wasn't directed at her.

"I asked a question, to which I  _ will  _ have an answer," he said at the silence.

She reluctantly released the guard and stepped back.

"The prisoner attacked us, in what we assume must have been a bid for freedom," one of them answered.

Thranduil arched one eyebrow. "Is that so?" He murmered. Slow, deliberate paces carried him around the edge of the small enclosure. "And for this  _ escape attempt  _ she required the use of a mattress?"

Nobody moved or breathed. 

"It was in here when she was brought down," another spoke up.

Tama gasped and jumped in fright as he whipped his sword from its sheath and slashed it across the guard's throat.

"It would not be in good stead to tell me untruths," he said to the others. The body crumpled to the floor. "I know that the mattress was not in here previously - my decision was execution before dawn, therefore there would be no need for such items of bedding which would indicate sleep. Now...what happened down here?"

The guard who Tama had throttled slowly regained consciousness and sat up, holding his head and groaning then getting shakily to his feet. 

Thranduil came to a halt in front of her. His ice blue eyes held hers as he began to speak. "I know  _ exactly _ what went on in this dungeon. This prisoner is due for execution before the night is over, and you were therefore presented with an opportune moment to relieve yourselves, as it were, of some stress or other. You intended to degrade her and violate her. Am I correct?" His body swung around to face the three guards. 

None of them answered.

"What you did not take into account is the fact that she is a highly skilled fighter; a trained killer; an unwilling victim, if you prefer. You did not expect her to retaliate."

"She is going to die, it would have made no difference!" one of them eventually burst out. 

Again, Thranduil moved at lightning speed. This time his sword slashed across the throats of the three ellons in one fell swipe.

Tama gasped again and her hands flew to her mouth. She was shocked and horrified at what she'd just seen, not expecting the cold King to punish his guards in such ways.

He slowly re-sheathed the weapon and turned his head towards her.

Seconds passed, and as her terrified eyes met his, she felt like he was looking into the depths of her soul.

A single shrug of his shoulders loosened his cloak, and he flipped it around her to preserve what dignity she had left.

"You will follow me," he announced. A swish of his robes and he was striding out into the dimly-lit hallway. He glanced over his shoulder at her hesitance. "Come. Follow me."

She watched him stride confidently away from her, then hesitantly took a step after him.

“You will come to no further harm,” he said over his shoulder. “You have my word on that.”

“It would seem that it does not really matter, in the context of things,” she said quietly.

“Nonsense. It does indeed matter. I will not tolerate such acts within my realm,” he told her. 

She hurried a little faster behind him as he lapsed into silence. The hallways twisted and turned, and she couldn’t help but wonder where he was taking her, or why he hadn’t restrained her.

He came to a stop next to a large wooden door and opened it. “In here.”

Her eyes darted around as she cautiously stepped inside.

They were in a library, of all places.

“Sit,” he commanded, closing the door and turning to her.

She obeyed, watching him warily. The thought flashed through her mind that a library wasn’t exactly a prime setting to take someone’s life, and if he took hers with the flourish that he’d taken those of his guards, he stood to make quite a mess in the otherwise pristine room. 

His imposing figure went over to a cupboard hewn into the natural stone wall, where he rooted around inside for a moment or two. He turned and crossed back to her, grabbed a padded seat and dragged it over.

She flinched visibly as he sat on it, inches from her.

Ice blue eyes regarded her for a few seconds, then lowered to a wooden box he’d retrieved from the cupboard. “You fear me,” he said finally, removing the contents. Large hands carefully placed clean cotton wipes and a small pot on the polished desk. He looked back at her.

“I am sure that is not unforgivable, considering my future,” she replied after a long silence.

His eyebrows twitched slightly in acknowledgement. “How long were you under attack before I made my presence known?” he questioned.

“For only a short while,” she answered. “Did you come down to carry out my punishment?”

He stayed quiet as he removed the lid from the pot and used one of the cotton pieces to scoop out some of the clear paste. His free hand lifted her hair and gently laid it behind her shoulder. “No.”

Dark blue eyes watched him as he gently dabbed at the rapidly forming bruise under her left eye.

“I heard you scream,” he told her. 

She winced at the stinging pain. “Why did you kill the guards?”

He paused, his eyes shifting from his task to meet hers, then going back to what he was doing. “What they were attempting goes beyond our laws, our ways. It is against our nature,” he said. A gentle touch at her chin held her head steady as equally gentle fingers wiped away the blood at the corner of her mouth. “While I could have punished them in other ways, I do not feel that it would have been appropriate. The idea of attacking and raping a female once in their minds could easily resurface in years to come, irrelevant of whatever punishment I had given them. I will not allow any under my rule to wander freely amongst my people should they pose such a risk.”

She turned his words over within her mind. “Thankyou,” she said after a silence.

He dropped the used cotton into a small waste basket on the floor and retrieved another piece. “You are welcome.”

Nothing more was said as he worked. 

He carefully cleaned the cuts, bruises and abrasions that were dotted on her face and neck. 

“I have a question,” she said after what felt like a long time.

His eyes lifted from her neck to meet hers. “Then ask.”

“Why are you doing this? Why does someone else not carry out such a task, such as a healer?”

He inhaled through his nose as he considered his response. “My healers are busy,” he decided, and she knew by his tone that he’d come up with that answer on the spot. 

The lid was replaced on the pot with the item being put back into the wooden box. He rose from the seat and went back to the cupboard, where he placed it inside then turned to wash his hands.

She remained quiet, confused as to why he’d taken the time to clean her wounds when she was due to die anyway.

“One of the servants will bring food for you,” he said. His gaze was on the towel he was using to dry his hands. “After which, you may rest on the couch over there.”

She turned her head and spotted the item of furniture that he pointed towards.

“A guard  _ will  _ be posted outside the door. I have a long night ahead, and much to do before the sun rises,” he continued. The towel was thrown carelessly over the back of the luxurious seat on the other side of the desk. “Be sure and rest in the meantime.”

Saying nothing further, he walked past her without glancing in her direction, and left the library. She leaned back in her seat, more confused than ever.

What the  _ hell  _ was going on??

***** 

  
  


Aerto kept his eyes on his King and life-long friend. "You seem troubled, Thranduil." His gentle voice drifted to the ears of the elven ruler, who stood with his back to him.

He sighed. "I am at a loss," he admitted. "I am aware that I made a decision through anger and frustration, and now it would seem that the situation has changed. Now I must reassess that decision."

"And overturn it," Aerto responded.

Thranduil's eyes met his as he whipped round to face him.

The aide shrugged. "We were wondering how long it would take for you to realise that you had acted hastily. Better late than never, is my thought on the subject."

"And who exactly are  _ we _ ?" the King asked with a frown.

A pointed look towards the desk next to the window had him scowling.

"I really must make a point of having the maid toss that thing in the rubbish," he muttered. "It causes me no end of grief and earache."

The object of their discussion, a potted plant with long, dark green leaves, began twitching.

Aerto smothered an amused smile. "You know yourself that it has given you some useful advice in years past," he pointed out.

"Yes, and has continued to spit venomous rantings at me if I do something of which it does not approve," Thranduil retorted. 

"It is a wise plant."

A very un-royal snort sounded. "There are many times that I have wished for more than simply you and I to be the only ones capable of hearing it. At times I swear I am going mad. Every time I remove that thing, it finds its way back in."

The plant began shaking in the pot, its lush leaves quivering.

"Oh, hush," the King chastised. "You talk far too much."

"While I may agree with you, I have to say that your plant was most displeased to hear that you had ordered the elleth's death," Aerto told him. "It was spitting blossoms at me."

The slightest trace of a smile fluttered across Thranduil's face, but was gone in a heartbeat. "Then perhaps you should not have been so hasty in your desire to inform it of every occurrence within these walls," he said.

"But where would you be, my King, without the impartial advice and support from myself and your plant?"

The ellon's face was a true picture of pure innocence as Thranduil glared at him. "I would not have a personal aide who was so easily led astray by a plant which talks in riddles and is only audible to us both. I would have one who did as I asked, and without the interference of household greenery."

The plant retaliated by spitting a blossom at him, and the soft petaled bloom landed on his shoulder.

"One of these God-forsaken days," he threatened it.

The plant stilled and behaved itself.

"You have reached a decision about the elleth?" Aerto inquired. 

"Yes...I have, after much deliberation," he replied. "I can only hope that I am neither proven wrong, nor made to look foolish."

"It would be impossible for you to look as such," his friend said in a wry tone. "Your people accept your word on matters, they do not question it."

Thranduil lowered himself down into a comfortable chair and closed his eyes. "I think that I may rest for a while," he murmered. 

Aerto smiled and made his way towards the door of the private royal chambers. "I shall leave you in peace, and return with breakfast a little after sunrise," he said.

A hand tiredly waved him away in response, and he closed the door behind himself.

***** 

Tama opened her eyes and blinked several times. The roof above her looked unfamiliar. The surface beneath her was soft and warm. And she was still alive.

She lurched upright into a sitting position and everything came flooding back.

The fight with the guards in the dungeons. Thranduil appearing and slaughtering them. Him treating her cuts and bruises then telling her she should rest.

The couch under her had been so comfortable, she'd fallen into quite a deep sleep. Sunlight shone in through the stained glass window, and she realised that she'd slept past the planned time of her execution. Her mood dropped slightly as she rationalised that the King must have had too much on his schedule and would no doubt catch up in due time.

Waiting was the worst.

A sharp knock on the door made her jump, and she rose quickly.

"The King commands your presence," a servant told her as she entered the room. "The guard here will escort you."

"Thankyou,"she managed, and straightened her torn tunic. The cloak that Thranduil had loaned her the previous night was still around her shoulders.

The guard stationed outside swept away without a word, and she knew that she was expected to follow. She hurried to keep up with him as he walked at a rapid pace, darting around corners and twisting hallways in a way that spoke of centuries of practice.

They reached the walkway that she recognised; they were going to the throne.

Her heart thumped irregularly and she took a deep breath in an attempt to settle her nerves. Each step carried her higher as the path twisted up towards the heights of the caverns, and closer to her fate. The guard before her didn't slow; he kept the same fast pace that had carried him from outside the library where she'd spent the night. 

Dread filled her as the steps up the raised dais loomed before her. Following the guard up the steps, she finally came to a stop and tilted her head to meet the eyes of the one seated on his throne, situated even higher.

"Leave us," his deep voice was quiet, but echoed off the stone walls. 

The guard bowed and left in silence.

Ice blue eyes turned their attention to her, and she swallowed.

"The night has been both long and wearisome," he told her. "I have had much to tend to through the dark hours, and have reached conclusions on several things which have brought me unlimited troubles and stresses. Yet somehow I find myself with enough strength to see our business through before I seek my rest."

Her chest expanded as the deep breath that she took filled her lungs.

And left her abruptly at his next words.

“I have decided to grant you a pardon.”


	4. A King's Offer

**CHAPTER FOUR - A KING’S OFFER**

Tama blinked. 

Thranduil waited, not moving as he sat stock still on the throne, one knee crossed gracefully over the other. One elbow leaned on the arm of the elaborate seat, his hand supporting his chin as he gazed down at her.

“I do not understand,” she said finally.

He smirked briefly and shifted his position a little. “I have decided to grant you a pardon,” he repeated. “You will not be executed for your crime against this realm.”

She blinked again, way beyond confused.

“There are several reasons behind my change of heart, which I shall explain in due course. However, at this moment in time, I require something more substantial to eat than the plate of berries which my aide brought to me in the early hours,” he went on. “I wish to bathe, and change into fresh clothing. I would suggest you do likewise - Renila will be at your disposal.”

She shook her head rapidly like a dog, trying to process what he was saying.

One large hand was held up, palm facing her. “Do as I suggest. I will send for you later, and we will talk,” he said. Both hands settled on the throne armrests and he gracefully pushed himself to his feet. 

Her eyes followed his descent until he stood in front of her. 

“Worry not, Lady Warrior,” he said quietly. His eyes shifted over her shoulder and he waved someone towards them. “This is Renila. She will do your bidding.”

Tama turned and saw the maid approach them, come to a stop several feet away and bow respectfully.

“Until later,” Thranduil said, and his robes swished around his legs as he descended the steps from the dais. 

Tama’s astonished gaze watched him disappear out of sight into the dark hallways, before landing on the maid.

“This way, if you please, my Lady,” she said with a flourish of her hand. 

***** 

Tama eyed her surroundings warily as she tugged on the hem of the fresh, clean tunic that Renila had provided her with after insisting she bathe. The soft leggings that accompanied the garment were comfortable and rather luxurious after days of travelling and then battling in her own clothing. 

The room she’d been instructed to wait in was grand but comfortable. Colourful tapestries adorned the walls. Thick woven rugs softened the hard floor beneath her feet. Natural light poured in through several inlets high above her. A fire blazed in the hearth several feet from where she sat, perched rather uneasily on a padded armchair. A serene silence filled the room.

Her head turned as the door opened, revealing the elf King, and she instantly rose to her feet.

One eyebrow lifted humorously. “There is no requirement for such a defensive reaction,” he told her, closing the door. “You may sit.”

She complied, not taking her eyes from him as he walked leisurely towards her. He passed her and stopped at a small table set against the far wall.

“Surely you are aware by now that you will come to no harm?” His question accompanied the cup of herbal tea that he poured and handed to her.

She swallowed and watched him take one for himself and lower his tall frame into the armchair opposite. “I am rather unsure as to what is going on,” she admitted. 

His head inclined in agreement. “I understand that. Events of late have been...unexpected.” He paused, and studied her for a moment. “I assume that there are no ill-effects resulting from the abhorrent attack last night?”

She shook her head. “No. I am well.”

“Good.”

He leaned back and crossed one knee over the other. “I have an offer for you; a proposition, if you will.”

Tama sipped at the hot tea and waited.

All the while ignoring the impressively long legs within her line of vision.

Ice blue eyes regarded her. “I have rethought and reversed my decision on your punishment for a number of reasons,” he told her. “One of them being that no matter the crime, I  _ do  _ have certain reservations about taking the life of a female. While your crime was intended against myself and the Woodland Realm, my people respect the lives of our elleths and do not mistreat them. That being said, the actions of my guards left a lot to be desired and what they did has also influenced my decision to change my mind.”

Her eyes lowered to the rug on the floor between them.

“No elleth under my rule or in my care will ever be treated as such. My entire life has been devoted to the protection of my people, and that includes prisoners,” he continued. 

“And I am very grateful for your intervention,” she replied. “I do not know what the outcome would have been had you not been there.”

“I dare say that they may not have met the end result which they desired,” he responded. “You held your own exceptionally well against them.”

“I was fighting for my dignity, perhaps my life.”

He nodded. His long blonde hair drifted further over his shoulder as he moved. “I will have you join my personal guard,” he said.

Her eyes widened. 

A small smile graced his lips and vanished just as quickly. 

“I was a part of the army who attacked your realm,” she said with suspicion. “Why would you require me in such a privileged position?”

His gaze darted from her as the door opened, and she turned to see the newcomer.

“Legolas,” Thranduil said with a smile, and stood up. 

“Father.” The Prince closed the door and crossed the room to stand before him. 

“Allow me to introduce Tama - short for Tamalia,” the King said with a knowing grin.

She rose to her feet and bowed. “Prince Legolas.”

He returned the gesture. “Please...Lady Tama...be seated,” he said. 

She frowned slightly at his use of the title, but sat back down. “I have no title, my Lord,” she told him. 

“Should you accept my Father’s proposition, you will have such a title,” he replied. 

Her dark blue eyes shifted between the two.

“I assume all went well with the guard change?” Thranduil questioned.

His son nodded once. “Four guards have been moved from the infantry and stationed in the dungeons.”

“Good. Aerto will follow their station and ensure that they perform to expectations,” he said. “I will not have a repeat of last night’s events.”

Legolas moved to pour himself some of the tea and leaned back against the edge of the table as his parent reclaimed his seat. 

“I know of the one who rules your homeland,” he addressed Tama. “I have had dealings with him in centuries past, and have not been left with positive impressions afterwards. Should you return home, having failed in your mission, and without your accompanying army, you will face execution by his hand.”

A heavy silence settled in the room.

“You are correct,” she admitted eventually. “He does not accept failure of any description. He will be most displeased with the outcome of our mission, and I dare say even more so should he become aware that I survived.”

“Then I do not see any other option,” Thranduil drawled lazily. His eyes sparkled, before turning serious as he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees. “I have seen you in battle. I have witnessed your one-to-one combat, both with and without weapons to aid you. You have impressive skills, Tama. Skills which I could certainly make use of.”

“I do not understand your thinking,” she admitted. “I tried to kill you and your army. You sentence me to death, yet pardon me and give me an esteemed position within your realm? This does not make sense...and I mean no disrespect when I say this.”

“There is none taken,” he replied. “I do not like to see talent and skill go to waste. You have excess amounts of both, which I can utilise. The pay is reasonable, the living environment is more than comfortable, and the rewards are of great benefit.”

She settled one knee over the other, closely aware of the Prince hovering just out of her peripheral vision. “And the drawbacks?”

Thranduil smiled. “The hours are long. You will be at my beck and call around the clock. Wherever I go, you go. If I am in a council meeting, you are at my side. If I travel, you ride alongside. Should I be in battle, you are a constant presence within touching distance. You answer only to me, and no other. You do not think for yourself, you do not make decisions. Your sole purpose is to do my bidding - what I say, when I say.”

She considered his words, watching him carefully. “And if I refuse?”

“Then you will no doubt find yourself back in your homeland, to face the wrath of your King,” he replied. “We are both aware of how that will end.”

A soft sigh left her as she gazed down at the cup in her hands. 

“You have doubts, my Lady,” Legolas spoke up.

Her eyes flicked up to his. “I have reservations,” she agreed. 

“That is understandable, given recent circumstances,” Thranduil said. “However...should you choose not to accept my offer, you could always take your chance going to Dale or even Rivendell. You are no longer a prisoner; your choice is your own to make. But I feel that the option which I have presented is possibly the more appropriate one.”

The two blonde elves exchanged glances.

“I am tempted to agree with you, and accept,” she said finally. “But I do not know what you seem to think that I have that can benefit you. I fight as well as any other warrior. I have nothing particularly special which would make me stand out from any other guard.”

“You are mistaken.” Thranduil’s deep voice made her look directly at him. “You display a certain flair for battle, perhaps something which could be labeled a passion of sorts. You almost seem to take pleasure from it.”

“It is all I have ever known and done.”

“Then that in itself would make you more skilled than any other,” the Prince said. “My father requires one who will be completely devoted to what the task involves; someone who will not be distracted. His safety and well-being are paramount to this realm and our people.”

She nodded. “I understand that. Every King or Queen needs to be protected, and by the best.”

“Which is why I think that you would be more than capable of the position,” the King told her. “Do you need time to think over your options..?”

She hesitated for a second or two. “No. I will accept your offer,” she said decidedly. 

“Good.” He uncrossed his legs and stood. “For the first couple of weeks, you will be mentored by Pelethion. He will guide you and show you what is expected from you, and will leave no detail uncovered. He is thorough,and has served as my personal guard for a long time.”

“Why is he stepping down?” she asked with a frown.

“He is assuming a place within my council,” he answered. “I have need for his input on matters which we discuss, and his views are invaluable. Although he has been loyal and steadfast in his role, it is time for him to move up - not down.” A cheeky smile accompanied the last two words, and she blushed slightly.

“I will send for Gwestina,” Legolas announced, and set his cup down. He turned to face Tama. “She will be your maid; she will take care of anything which you ask of her from now on.”

Her eyebrows rose. “I have my own  _ maid _ ?” she asked incredulously. “I have no need for such!”

“You will,” he answered with a grin, and left the room.

“You will find that you need her,” Thranduil said. “Your time will otherwise be consumed with my needs, leaving her to tend to yours.”

The information made her lift her eyebrows slightly, which he noticed.

"This is not an easy position. It is demanding; time consuming, and I will accept nothing less than full attention and loyalty. Should you give me reason to think that you are unloyal to me, you will be banished from the kingdom and left to fend for yourself out in the wild." 

"Why are you so certain that you can trust me?" She asked.

"I am not. And I do not," he shot back instantly. "However...I am willing to trust my inner instinct and give you the benefit of the doubt, time to prove yourself. It is your choice whether to gain my trust or not."

She nodded, accepting his logic. "You will have no reason to distrust me. However...there is something which I must clear the air of before I begin my role."

He'd turned away from her and was standing by the fireplace. "And what is that?"

"The murder of my mother that you are allegedly responsible for."

***** 

Thranduil rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his closed eyes and heaved a deep sigh. The weight of his role and the running of the kingdom weighed heavily on his shoulders, and he thought as he opened his eyes that he’d give anything to be someone else. His clear blue gaze absorbed the peaceful scene before him; a shimmering pool fed by a small waterfall. 

“My Lord.”

Tama’s voice dragged him from his thoughts, and he turned to face her.

“Speak to me of your mother.” His deep voice spoke in request, even though it sounded like a command.

She took a deep breath and stepped towards him. “She was travelling to this realm to request your help,” she said. Her eyes darted away from his and she focused on something in the undergrowth. “Food in our lands was scarce; it had been a harsh winter and the spring and summer months had yielded very little. Our people were starving, and dying.” She paused to collect herself as her memories threatened to overwhelm her.

Thranduil waited patiently, seeing the internal battle that she was fighting.

“She did not reach here, from what I was told.” Her head whipped round and she fixed him with an icy glare. “Word has it that her death was deliberate. She had been slaughtered by order.”

His thick eyebrows arched down into a frown. “On whose authority?” he wanted to know.

She shrugged. “Yours.”

His eyes narrowed. “I know of no such thing,” he said, angry at the insinuation. “I have never harmed or commanded the harm of any elleth. I spared  _ your _ life, did I not?” He advanced closer, carefully controlled anger clear in the way he held himself.

Tama began to feel afraid, and backed up a step.

Still he came forwards. “I am not as cruel and heartless as those that speak of me would have you believe. I care deeply for my people, and for my race! To think that I would purposely order the death of another with no valid reason is beyond my comprehension!” Rage blazed in his eyes.

“It is what I was told when she did not return,” she told him. Tears burned her eyes but didn’t fall. “Imagine a young elfling, desperate for her mother’s return with aid, being told that she would never come back and the elven King of Mirkwood had had her slaughtered for trespassing onto his lands!” The tears began to slide down her cheeks. “I have lived with the knowledge since childhood; my entire life I have hated you for what you did, what you took away from me!”

He reached out and grasped her upper arms. “Tama, I have taken  _ nothing  _ from you! I swear on everything that I hold dear that I have never ensured the death of any elleth. I do not know what to say to prove this to you!” His eyes searched hers in desperation.

She wrenched herself free from him and dragged her hands over her face to dispel her tears, and stepped away from him. “People talked for decades about the poor child left without a mother, and all because Emereth did not return with the help she had gone for.”

“ _ What _ ?” He took a step closer. “ _ What _ was her name?”

“Emereth,” she repeated. 

The look in his eyes changed. 

“I wish to show you something, located beyond those trees,” he said. He pointed to a group of trees on the other side of the small lake. “We shall walk around.”

She said nothing, but followed him as he began to circle the water’s edge. He fell silent as he led the way, his steps carefully placed between the patches of colourful flowers blooming in the grass at his feet. His shoulders seemed to drop and his head was considerably lower than his usual proud, arrogant stance. 

Her alert gaze stayed fixed on his back and she placed her feet where his had been so as not to disturb the beautiful flowers. This was something that she hadn’t expected; gone was the proud King and instead a melancholic ellon had taken his place. She was unprepared as to how to deal with this person, never having seen him before. In her short time, the only persona she’d become accustomed to was confident, commanding, and very aware of his power. The very air around him was usually heavy with his authority and his power permeated into the atmosphere.

He came to a sudden stop and she almost crashed into his tall form.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “I did not expect you to stop.”

He didn’t reply, simply stood gazing at a particular spot in the woods. 

Her gaze followed his, and she found herself moving to stand at his shoulder. A flat area of grass lay before them, with a simple carved structure of a small angel.

Her eyebrows came down in a questioning frown.

He turned his head and his ice blue eyes met hers as he looked down at her. “Your mother lies at rest beneath that angel.”


	5. A Fresh Start

**CHAPTER FIVE - A FRESH START**

Dark blue eyes blinked up at him. The confusion was clear in the depths.

Thranduil sighed, and lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the grass.

Tama followed suit, full of unasked questions and curiosity.

“Many years ago, when my mother married my father, she chose a handmaiden,” he began. “It was custom for the husband to select one for his wife, but at her request, my father allowed her to choose her own. The elleth she picked was loyal and devoted to her, and she could not have chosen better if the gods themselves had recommended another.” He paused, staring out across the sunlit glade. “She stayed at my mother’s side for centuries, tended to her every need, every wish, every request. They were more close friends than Queen and servant.”

Tama picked a few leaves from a nearby bush and slowly shredded them, staying silent.

“When I was but a young child, the maid approached my mother, and was particularly distraught. She confided that she’d met an ellon and wished to marry. My mother’s heart was broken, but she knew that she would never stand in the way of her faithful companion’s love, and so she gave her blessing and released her from her service. The elleth married her love and moved away to have a family and a life of her own.”

She looked up from the leaves at him. A wave of surprise surged through her at the look of anguish on his handsome face.

“My mother had other servants, but none of them held the friendship and the undying loyalty that her previous one had given. The strong bond simply was not there,” he went on. Sadness lingered in his voice as he spoke. “Time passed, and both my parents passed. I became the King of these lands, caught up in battles and wars and the eternal fight for peace. Then I received word one winter morning that the same maid who had served my mother was en route in a request for help for her people.”

Tama’s breath caught in her throat, and she gasped at the intensity of emotional pain as she knew what his next words were going to be.

“She never appeared, and eventually myself and a small group of guards set out to find her,” he said. His voice was whisper-soft at this point. “I was desperate to re-establish a connection with my mother, and meeting with this elleth again was the only way to do so. Only I never met her that fateful day.” Trailing off, he shook his head as he stared down at his folded hands resting on his lap. “Instead we came across a mutilated body that I struggled to recognise.”

Silent tears had already begun their descent down her cheeks.

“We returned to the realm with Emereth and gave her the honoured burial that she so richly deserved,” he whispered. “My mother would have done no less. She would have been devastated to learn that orcs had killed her beloved servant. I was devastated to learn that I could not reconnect with the only person that she fully trusted apart from my father.” He turned to look at her. “I am so sorry for your loss, Lady Warrior.”

His softly-spoken words increased the flow of her tears, and she swiped them away in shame, mortified at showing her emotions in front of him. “There is nothing either of us can do to bring her back,” she said, a bitter tone in her voice. “My father had never told me of her past; I knew nothing of her being so close to the Queen of Mirkwood. All I knew was that she left our lands to plead for aid in the form of clothing and food, and was murdered on her journey. My father told me that you had instigated it, that the killing had taken place on your command.”

“I swear on everything that I hold dear, that was not the case,” he said. “I was sorely grieved to learn of her brutal death. My armies slaughtered thousands of orcs over the following months; every one they came across met with the sharp edge of their blades. No mercy was shown to the despicable creations.”

Her head lowered and she closed her eyes, fighting with overwhelming feelings of grief that she thought she’d come to terms with over the passage of time.

Obviously she hadn’t.

Thranduil hesitated then lifted one hand, resting it gently on her shoulder. “Know that you are not alone with your grief, Tamalia. I longed to re-establish the bond that I had had with her as a young elfling, and that chance was taken away from me. You have lost more than I, but we have both lost, and are both grieving. You will never be alone in this, I promise.”

She didn’t respond, and he withdrew his touch, thinking that she’d locked herself into a world of anguish at hearing the truth.

“I relied on my father giving me the facts, rather than something which he had conjured up himself,” she whispered. Her head lifted and she gazed up at him through bloodshot eyes. “Perhaps he knew the truth. Perhaps he invented his version of events to turn me against everything which lay outwith our borders, people and races that I was not familiar with.”

He sucked in a deep breath, deep in thought as he exhaled. “Are you close to your father? Back when you were a child, perhaps?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No. Not on reflection. I strived to make him proud of me, but I was too strong-willed. I did not fit into what he thought a daughter should be.”

“I saw something, Tama - when you were fighting the guards in my dungeons,” he said quietly. “You have been branded.”

A combination of defensive anger and fear filled her eyes.

“You have a brand on your left shoulder which speaks of your past.” His velvet voice drifted over her. “The mark portrays a history of being abandoned by family and being taken in and trained for war by an infamous, notorious ellon who lost his way and terrorised young elves into a life of battle and death.”

Her breathing quickened.

“Am I correct?”

She began gasping for air, and surprised him by bouncing to her feet and fleeing. 

He cursed under his breath, pushed himself upright and sped after her. Being taller and with a much longer stride, he caught up with her within a matter of seconds.

“Tama, listen to me,” he urged, gripping her upper arm and hauling her around to face him. “There is no shame in your past. You had no control over such events. You were but a child; you cannot be held responsible for what you have been taught and the ways in which you have been trained. The blame does not lie with you.”

She wriggled and fought against his hold, only relenting with reluctance as she found herself crushed against his chest. Strong arms held her immobile, while a large hand cradled the back of her head.

“I have seen this brand before, many years past,” he said quietly. “I did not know that any of the elves who had been imprisoned in that terrible camp had survived more than a few wars. It has brought me much anguish to learn that you were part of such a horrendous movement.”

Her sobs choked her as she battled against her past and what she had become as a result of that past; the path that life had led her to being the person that she now was. “I was only a child when I was taken away from my family,” she cried. “My father gave me over to Fer Haastin when I was still a young elfling. I was a disgrace to him and my family; they did not want me. I embarrassed them. I was not fit to take over the family empire.”

Thranduil’s heart twisted as he heard the pain in her voice as she talked.

“Fer Haastin is notorious for his brutal training methods,” he said. “Few elves survived his training regime.”

She sniffed and clutched handfuls of his expensive robe in her fists. “He was cruel,” she whispered tearfully. “He would punish us if we did not perform to his expectations - he had his own thoughts on how we should be and we suffered if we did not meet his criteria. He would beat us, starve us, throw us out into the cold of winter with nothing. I lost a lot of friends that I had made whilst training under him.”

His arms tightened around her. “You never thought to leave and establish yourself elsewhere?” he questioned.

Her head shook a negative response against his robes. “Not one of us thought that we would be able to make it on our own,” she said, sniffing hard. “He had taken away all our self confidence...we had no self-esteem, no self-worth. Our families had either passed on or abandoned us, nobody wanted us. He was our only hope for reaching maturity.”

The heaviness in Thranduil’s heart grew the more she talked. 

“My homeland...Tel Dul Mara...it thrives without us there to bring it into a state of ill repute,” she said. Her crying had eased a little and her words soft and quiet. “Our parents rid themselves of their  _ problem  _ children, or sold us to pay for food. None of us were allowed contact with them after we had finished our training.”

“You did not establish a contact between yourself and your father?” he asked.

“No. His second wife and his other child were his priority,” she replied. “He wanted everything for his other daughter, my half sister, Setanna. She was his pride and joy.”

“And he had no love left to give to you?” Anger bled through his question.

“None.”

She felt the muscles beneath the luxurious fabric tighten, and stiffened herself in preparation for his anger, but it never came. 

“While I have no doubt that you have had immense training, I will be sure to improve on that, and bring you up to the highest level,” he told her. “You will be better than the best. And you will be valued for your work here, unlike with Fer Haastin. Your accomplishments will be noted, your loyalty rewarded. I do not ignore the loyalty of my personal guard - I never have and I never will.”

Her energy seemed to deplete and she sagged against him.

“You may visit your mother’s grave any time that you wish,” he said softly. “I myself have spent many an hour here, and you are welcome to do likewise when you see fit or have the need to.”

“Thankyou,” she whispered.

“There is no need to thank me. All I expect in return is your commitment to the role which I have offered you. I know within myself that you are more than capable, and I will provide you with everything which you may need to ensure so. Anything which you do not have, or find that you need, will be provided for you.”

She slowly pulled out of his hold a little, instantly missing the safe, comforting embrace of the King as she did so. “I do not understand why you would give me such an opportunity.”

Ice blue eyes that had seen far too much in his lifetime regarded her. “I see potential. I see a fire within you. I see an elleth with so much to give that it would be a crime within itself to let it go to waste,” he answered her. “You forget - I see things which others do not.”

Dazed, tear-filled eyes stared up into his, and he waited while she sorted through her thoughts.

“All I can offer is my oath that I will serve you to the best of my ability,” she said eventually. “I will stand by your side when you need me, and I will not let you down, nor give you reason to doubt me or question my loyalty.”

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. “You may rest this day, and meet with Pelethion come sunrise. He will have you shadow him for some time before he steps aside in his role.” His hold on her gradually loosened, and she took a step back. 

“I anticipate proving my worth,” she said.

***** 

Pelethion’s lush chestnut brown hair swirled around him as he swished his sword downwards and swept Tama’s aside with a theatrical flourish. She grunted in annoyance and brought her weapon back up at lightning speed, only to have it knocked aside effortlessly, again.

“You are good, Lady Tama, but  _ not good enough _ .” His emphasis on the final three words struck a nerve, and ignited a burst of fire within her.

Metal screeched against metal as she fought harder, moved faster, and began to anticipate his moves before he made them.

“Much better,” he told her. One hand held palm outwards signalled a reprieve. “You must learn to control your breathing, for at this point in time, it is letting you down. You are putting far too much effort into breathing and channeling this effort away from fighting. Once you learn to control that, your moves will be more fluid, and shall come to you more easily. They will become second nature.”

She leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. “How long have you been part of the personal guard for the King?” she asked.

He pursed his lips as he lifted his blade and gazed along the length of sharp steel. “Since before he was crowned King,” he answered, shifting his gaze to her.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “ _ That  _ long??”

He nodded.

“Will you not find it very different not being his guard, but being a member of the council?” she asked curiously.

He contemplated his reply. “For some time, yes, I do believe that I will,” he said eventually. “But I know within my heart that I have served my King well, and there is nothing which I would not do for him. In times of need, I will still give my life to defend his, and he is aware of this. He has been steadfast and loyal to his people, and we are likewise to him.”

Her breathing began to slow as her body cooled slightly in response to the stopping of their frantic training. “He said I have a lot to learn from you,” she commented.

“Yes, you do. But there is nothing which cannot be taught, cannot be learned,” he said. “If one is willing, and the teacher is patient enough, then anything can be learned. Do not impose limits on the information which you absorb. You will see, hear, and feel many things which you do not expect. The trick is learning to process such things and how to react to them, if at all.”

"Spoken by someone with unlimited experience," she acknowledged.

"Millennia of knowledge," he responded with a cheeky grin. "But you will learn everything that I know, and you already stand in a far better position than most because of the life that you have led up until now. I have no need to teach you from the very beginning."

"I never would have thought that my life experience would become a bonus," she said. A deep groan came from her as she stood more upright and stretched her aching back. "In truth, I am surprised that anything which I have learned up until now could even be applied to something constructive, as opposed to destructive."

Pelethion swished his sword; the whistle of the steel slashing through the air reaching her ears. "It is indeed amazing what one can use from previous lives," he agreed. His dark eyes met hers as he stilled the blade mid-air. "You are in a unique position, my Lady. You can turn everything that you have learned into something good, something great. Others may not be fortunate enough to do this. Take orcs, for example."

Her eyebrows arched a little in a confused, questioning frown.

"All they know is how to fight, how to kill, how to slaughter," he explained. "And that is the trajectory of their lives, their entire existence. They will never have the opportunity to do good with what they know. Instead, all they will do is wreak more havoc, kill more innocents, murder more unsuspecting people who they have no wars with. It is all they know, and they cannot change that."

"Whereas I can," she murmered, almost to herself.

"And you will," another voice spoke up.

She turned to see Legolas enter the training room.

He stopped a few paces away from her. "My father sees great potential in you. And he is very seldom wrong in his judge of character. I too believe that you will use this chance to not only be beneficial to someone other than yourself, but I think that perhaps you may make some way towards accepting what has happened to you in years gone by."

Tama snorted softly. "I seriously doubt that I can do that, Prince Legolas," she told him with a wry smile. "However, I may just yet find a way to accept everything and put it to rest."

"This position which you have taken will certainly give you the opportunity to do that," he replied.

"I concur," Pelethion said with a nod. "With the dedication which is required of this post, you will not have so much time to dwell on past events as you might think. King Thranduil will almost certainly take up most, if not all, of your time."

She grinned as she re-sheathed her weapon and crossed over to the table on the other side of the large room for her water bottle. "It is not as if I have anything else pressing to do," she quipped, and both ellon smiled in agreement. "Besides, it will be good to have something solid to focus on, something to think about."

Her trainer slid his own sword into the sheath attached to his belt. "I think that we have covered enough this day. You will be sore beyond any form of movement come sunrise should we continue. Rest for what is left of today, and we will reconvene in the morn."

She bowed to him and he to her, and the two males left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	6. A Close Call

**CHAPTER SIX - A CLOSE CALL**

The weeks sped past.

Tama and Pelethion spent hour after hour, day after day, and sometimes well into the night and the following morning pushing hard with her training. He taught her various forms of defence which she hadn't known, being trained primarily in attack strategies. He taught her to control her breathing, which enabled her to become more fluid with her moves. She learned different movements which would bring an attacker to their knees, or deliver instant death if she chose.

In turn, he learned from her one or two attack methods which he hadn't encountered, and he made a point of informing the Captain of the Guard to make the guards aware when faced in battle. 

The legendary ellon finally changed his position from the King's personal guard to the council board, leaving Tama to take his place. It was a position which was shared by two elves; herself and an ellon called Heltherion. Most days, both of them would accompany their ruler wherever he went, and would rotate guarding his chambers at night while he rested.

Thranduil watched the two of them work alongside each other, and noted with an almost smug satisfaction that he had chosen well. Tama was proving to be vigilant, alert, and nothing got past her.

***** 

Tama leaned her head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Exhaustion washed over her in waves; the previous night’s duty had entailed a rather lengthy and boring meeting between Thranduil and a couple of elves from another kingdom. The debate had dragged on into the wee hours, and she’d spent the entire time stationed, as always, at his left shoulder and back a step. 

Not to be put out by the unplanned disruption to his evening, the King had awoken at the crack of dawn and instantly began going about his duties. And that meant that she had to go about them too.

“Asleep on duty?”

Her eyes flew open at his deep voice. “N-no, I was merely thinking about something,” she fibbed. “I would not sleep while on duty.”

He arched one eyebrow and swept past her, but not before she noticed the faintest hint of a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. “If you wish, you may change rotation with Heltherion,” he told her. He came to a stop on the other side of his polished desk and shifted a pile of documents to one side, glancing up at her.

“I would rather not,” she replied. “He has been anticipating his daughter’s birthday, and I would not see him taken away from the celebrations.”

“Very noble,” he commented. Pointing to a couch adjacent to the desk, he told her to sit.

She complied.

“This night I will have Ruenion brought from the patrol to stand guard outside my quarters,” he told her. “Tomorrow we set out for Ghir Dyll for a consultation with the head guardsman posted there. You will benefit from a rest tonight before we leave.”

She frowned. “Does Ghir Dyll fall within the Mirkwood realm?” she asked.

“No.” He seated himself and stretched his long legs out beneath the desk, crossing one ankle over the other and interlocking his fingers across his abdomen. “However I have a history with Lady Malia who rules the land.” His eyes found hers again at her silence, and he scowled. “It is nothing like that which you are imagining. I assisted her many years ago when her husband was killed in battle. Nothing more.”

“Of course, my Lord,” she said.

A finger pointed at her in warning. “Am I to trust that you will be a silent observer during the consult? Or will I have the need to gag you?”

A burst of laughter broke free. “Not at all. I will remain as quiet as a mouse.”

“Somehow I find that rather difficult to believe,” he muttered. “Go and find Aerto, and have him report to me.”

“Of course.” She rose and bowed, before leaving him alone in the room.

His eyes were drawn to the potted plant, having been moved from his desk to the window ledge by one of the maids while cleaning. The leaves were quivering so slightly, only the finest trained eye would notice.

_ Is there something that you wish to tell me?  _ he asked in his mind.

_ Yes,  _ the telepathic reply came back.  _ Be careful how you treat her. _

Thranduil frowned.  _ I will take care of her,  _ he assured the plant.  _ And I do not go back on my word. Neither do I work my people to the bone. _

_ You will have other uses for her, not only as your guard,  _ the plant told him. 

_ You speak in riddles,  _ he huffed silently.  _ Feel free to speak when you are capable of forming coherent sentences which mean something. _

He blinked in surprise as having turned away from it, a blossom was spat onto his arm. 

_ Damned thing,  _ he thought, and purposefully presented his back to the infernal thing while he carried on with his work. 

***** 

The steady rhythmic movement of the horse beneath Tama was rocking her into a deep meditative state, and she blinked hard and shook her head to remain focused. The forest around them was filled with many dangers, and she knew that she had to be fully aware of everything whilst on active duty.

Thranduil rode his elk on her right hand side, with Heltherion on his other side. The trio rode at the head of the small travelling group.

"I must say - the forest is beginning to flourish early this year, my Lord," the guard commented.

Thranduil nodded in agreement. "It would seem that spring has arrived a little earlier than anticipated," he replied. "Unfortunately, this may mean an early onset of a harsh winter later in the year."

"Yet if the seasons remain good enough, we will be able to harvest enough to fare us through the winter months," he said. "Tama, will you be assisting with the harvesting?"

She grunted. "I sincerely doubt it, unless the King takes leave of his senses and decides to yoke a horse to assist."

The blonde gave an amused snort of laughter. "I will have you know that in years past, I indeed  _ have  _ assisted with the harvesting," he informed her. "Although truth be told, it was before I was crowned King of the realm."

She darted a brief look in his direction. “That is not something with which I would have associated yourself,” she remarked. 

“You see me as idle, nugatory?” he questioned with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Not at all. I simply cannot imagine you digging potatoes and loading baskets onto carts,” she answered. 

Heltherion whistled nonchalantly on his side of his ruler, having decided that the King and his newest personal guard had already developed some sort of rapport of their own. 

“I will have you know that I am more than capable of working just as hard as those in the field,” Thranduil informed her.

“I did not say that you were not,” she replied just as quickly. Her eyes took in the flowing robe which flowed comfortably over the elk’s rump. One eyebrow quirked in amusement at the image of him in his royal attire slogging it out during the harvest season.

“I  _ can  _ change my clothing, you know,” he said in a dry tone, making her laugh out loud. “One does not always clothe oneself in such finery.”

“Yet I have seldom seen you in anything else, my Lord,” she quipped. 

“I would say that given time, you should see more than you have ever imagined,” he muttered.

Her mind flipped to various meanings which his words could hold. 

And not one of them was decent.

He  _ was  _ an incredibly handsome ellon, and he knew it. With looks that could bring a realm of ellyths to their knees, he was very aware of the power of his looks, and used them to his advantage. She’d seen evidence of such behaviour on several occasions, such as when he’d wanted his new riding cloak within an impossible time frame. A few flutters of his ridiculously long eyelashes had had the seamstress in such a state, she’d worked day and night to ensure the garment was ready in time. A swish of his long blonde hair over a shoulder and the subtle lift of one eyebrow had the servants running to carry out his bidding. Young, immature ellyths practically swooned if he looked their way, and she found it ridiculous. 

He was a male.

Big deal.

An incredibly good-looking one, but still a male. And the title of King only added weight to the aura and mystery surrounding him, resulting in a never-ending line of adoring females hanging on to his every word. 

But Tama saw a sadness in his eyes.

A sadness that the rest of the realm never saw, and something which he kept hidden most of the time. But already she’d caught a faint glimpse of the loneliness and the broken heart which beat within him. The haunted look in those ice blue eyes stirred something within her soul every time she caught sight of that isolated look he had, which she doubted he even knew he was sharing. Knowing Thranduil as the proud ruler he was, he’d more than likely have thrown himself in his own dungeons rather than show his weakness.

But she’d seen it.

“What can we expect at this meeting?” she asked, pulling a cover over her thoughts.

“To be paraded around before useless oafs who consider themselves to be experts in all things,” he replied. “Unfortunately their presence is required by Lady Malia as she rules her kingdom. Without her council and her aides, she would no doubt have lost control over her people and their laws many centuries past.”

Her gaze lifted to the overhead canopy of leaves as the horses plodded steadily forwards. 

“Most of her advisors should probably have passed over their roles to much younger elves a long time ago,” Heltherion spoke up. “Yet she seems reluctant to change the order of things.”

“And it will be her undoing,” Thranduil said with a dark tone to his words. “Those which she has surrounded herself with are greedy. Yet she cannot see this. Or perhaps she does, and chooses to do nothing about it.”

“Surely that is her call?” Tama asked curiously. 

“Lady Malia needs all the help which she can get,” her colleague told her. “She is surrounded by those who wish to take her lands from her, should the chance arrive. Serpents; leeches, if you will. She has been seen as being weak since her husband passed.”

A soft sigh left her, carried to Thranduil’s keen ears, which twitched slightly.

“Ellyths are often seen as being weak,” she murmured. “And not only in our race. Others too; I have seen such many times.” Her eyes glanced over at the two ellons to her right. “Such is the way of life. It has been so for thousands upon thousands of years, and will not change.”

“Not all females are weak,” the blonde reminded her. “Take Tauriel, for instance. You will struggle to find a stronger elleth than she.”

Several horse lengths behind them, Legolas’s sharp intake of breath was almost inaudible, but not to her. 

“Tauriel is an inspiration,” she stated. “One could learn much from her. And I fully intend to.”

Thranduil smiled to himself, noting that she’d firmly decided, and not requested his permission. “It is a way of life to learn from those around you, and therefore to advance on what you already know. My Captain of the Guard may be young in years, but she has a vast wealth of knowledge. Knowledge which I am sure that she would willingly part with were you to ask her to do so.”

“I have already spent considerable time with her, and picked up quite a lot of information which will help me to carry out my duties more efficiently,” she told him.

“This I am pleased to hear,” he murmured, and a comfortable silence fell over the group as they continued onwards.

***** 

“We shall make camp here for the night.”

Thranduil’s deep voice caught Tama’s attention, and she looked away from the cavorting rabbits in the undergrowth to look in his direction. Around them, elves dismounted and collectively began preparing to settle themselves.

“I would imagine you would wish to freshen up for the night,” he said, turning his ice blue gaze towards her. “There is a small lake just beyond those trees; you will have complete privacy.”

She tipped her head forwards in respectful gratitude. “Thankyou. I shall not tarry. I require sufficient rest before sunrise if we are to arrive at our destination before sunset tomorrow.”

“Heltherion - stand guard whilst Lady Tamalia cleanses herself,” he commanded with a glance in her friend’s direction. “See that nothing disturbs her.”

“Of course, my Lord,” the guard replied, and slid dutifully from his mount. 

Tama supposed he was being courteous as she was the only female travelling with the group, and admitted to herself that she was grateful for his thoughtfulness. Tired and weary after a long day on horseback, she felt grimy and sweaty, and relished the idea of bathing in the cool, refreshing lake. 

As ordered, Heltherion made sure that she had total privacy, and it didn’t take long for her to emerge clean and feeling a lot better. Her fresh tunic and leggings were quickly donned, and she made her way back to the camp with her companion. The elves had wasted no time in preparing the area, with a sea of small tents having sprung up in her absence. 

“You will sleep this night,” Thranduil spoke behind her, appearing from seemingly nowhere and making her jump a little. “Weluil and Proscorion will take the night watch. I require yourself and Heltherion come daybreak, and it will be a long day.”

She nodded as she wrung excess water from her long hair. “When do you wish to set off?”

“Shortly after first light,” he answered. “Be sure that you are ready to leave. In the meantime, food is being prepared. The guards will see to their ablutions once they have eaten.”

Heltherion gestured towards a group of elves gathered around a small campfire, and headed over to them. She followed, led by the rumbling in her stomach more than anything else.

Before long, the entire riding party had settled on the grass and were enjoying a meal of heated soup, bread which had been baked an hour before their departure from the palace, and an assortment of fruits packed by the kitchen staff. 

Thranduil sat across from her, on the other side of the fire, silently and discreetly observing her.

She tucked into her food, occasionally responding to the conversation around her. But her eyes never settled on any specific thing. She darted glances around them the entire time, flitting from the surrounding trees to the dense undergrowth. 

She set her empty bowl down and tore a piece of bread. “Have the patrol done a perimeter walk?” she quietly asked Heltherion.

“Of course,” he answered. “It would be more than their lives are worth if anything breeched the security and put the King at risk.”

She  _ hmmm _ ’d and kept her thoughts to herself. 

Several places to her left, Legolas and two of the guards were locked in a humorous debate over different styles of swords. Their arguments over blade length and such like went over her head as she continued to scan their surroundings.

_ She does not rest,  _ Thranduil thought to himself, still watching her.  _ Even now she is alert and aware. _

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as someone tossed an empty waterskin and it bounced off the head of one of the Prince’s companions. That opened up the way for several other items being tossed back and forth between them.

Tama caught Thranduil’s eye and looked away again, irritated at the jolt that shot through her as their eyes met. 

The hollering and yelling grew louder amongst the boisterous ellons, and she shook her head with a smile. It had been a tiring day for everyone, and they deserved to kick back and relax.

“Are you sure they searched the perimeter?” she repeated to her co-worker seated at her right elbow.

“You must relax,” he told her with a laugh. “Yes - it has been checked. Stop fretting, and enjoy the company and the rest.”

On the other side of the fire, ice blue eyes noted the slight quirk of her eyebrow and her unheard deep breath. Her attention appeared to be on the bread which she was still eating.

He jumped as she suddenly twisted and bounced onto her knees, whipping out her sword and swinging it over her head. His heart stopped as she swung it full force in the direction of his son.

***** 

“ _ NOOOOOOOO!”  _

The bellow of rage had hardly left his mouth as the blade reached Legolas. The Prince shifted his eyes at the sudden movement and his father’s furious shout. Deep blue fire burned into his soul as he locked eyes with Tama.

The sword continued on its downward trajectory. Thranduil was already on his feet, and leapt over the fire to reach his child. A loud metallic  _ clang  _ echoed around the clearing as the blade deflected an incoming arrow, mere millimeters from the shocked eyes of the heir of the Woodland Realm. 

The King’s hands had already gripped her upper arm in a crushing grip as he realised what had happened, and his horrified gaze met hers as she whipped her head round. 

A split second later, he found his voice. “Orcs!” he roared.

Everybody moved simultaneously. The guards scattered in all directions with their weapons drawn.

Tama shrugged Thranduil from her and gripped Legolas’s tunic. “You have to get out of sight,” she hissed, hauling him to his feet. “And you too,” she added with a glare at his father. “You are both targets.” She herded both males in front of her and Heltherion crashed through the undergrowth before them, leading the way to safety.

“I will  _ not  _ stand down in an attack!” Thranduil thundered, coming to a stop and whirling around to face her.

“Allow us to do our job and stay out of sight,” she snapped.

His eyes widened in shock as she shoved him hard with a strength he didn’t know she possessed, sending him crashing into his son and toppling to the forest floor as he lost his balance.Several guards leapt around him and over him in a protective shield, which included Legolas too as Heltherion pushed him down with his parent.

Tama ignored the King’s furious shout and disappeared into the trees.


	7. New Surroundings

**CHAPTER SEVEN - NEW SURROUNDINGS**

“You will explain yourself!”

Tama closed her eyes briefly before turning at Thranduil’s furious command. Her chest heaved as she panted for breath. Black blood was splashed over her face, neck, and arms, and the hand that remained gripping her sword trembled slightly in exertion. A deep cut on her forearm gave way to a steady flow of blood which trickled down her wrist and dripped onto the forest floor.

The rage in his eyes receded. “You are hurt,” he said, in a more gentle tone, and stepped closer.

She sniffed and dragged her free hand over her face. “It is nothing. The orcs who attacked us are dead.”

He looked over the top of her head, assessing the condition of his guards as they returned from their battle. “How many were there?” he asked, lowering his eyes back to hers again.

“Perhaps thirty,” she answered. “No more than thirty five. I did not count.”

He nodded slowly. “Come. You must have that seen to.”

“I will take care of it,” she said, and moved to walk around him.

“You will not,” he stated. A warm hand gripped her shoulder in a much more gentle touch than his last contact with her had been. “Pelethion is skilled in patching battle wounds. He will tend to this, and you will allow him.”

“Do I have a choice?” she muttered.

He grinned, despite the seriousness of the situation. “No. You do not.”

A grunt reached his ears and he chose to ignore it, gently but firmly walking his personal guard towards his trusted council member.

“I assure you, I can deal with this myself,” she insisted. 

“That may be so, but I will not have you tending to your own wounds,” he replied. “Once Pelethion has dealt with it, I shall see you in my tent.” A decisive tilt of his head was met by irritation in the dark blue eyes that met his.

He released her and gave her a gentle push towards his friend. 

The ellon frowned as he took hold of her wrist and examined the slash on her arm. “I have seen much worse,” he commented. “I shall have this fixed in no time.” His dark eyes lifted to hers. “Well done, my Lady,” he added softly.

Thranduil smiled to himself and turned away with a flourish of his robes. His concerned gaze swept over the guards having wounds tended to by others, and he spoke quietly with some of them, assuring himself that they were well and would recover. Several carried slashes and cuts, and one had taken quite a nasty knock to his head, but the overall condition of the soldiers seemed optimistic. Satisfied that they were receiving sufficient care, he continued onwards and entered the solitude of his tent.

On the other side of the clearing, Tama winced and drew air in through her teeth as Pelethion dabbed at the slash with a piece of clean cloth.

“I apologise,” he said. “However, this wound must be stitched, else the bleeding will not stop.”

She inhaled deeply through her nose, deliberately looking away as he worked.

“I did not take you as being the squeamish type,” he remarked.

“I am not,” she answered. “But I relish the sight of the blood of others over my own.”

“Understandable,” came the reply. Gentle hands worked fast and efficiently. “You know that the King is angry.”

She huffed softly. “He is  _ alive  _ to be angry.”

A smile curved the ellon’s mouth. “I have no doubt that your ears shall be  _ very  _ aware of the fact that he is alive by the time he has aired what is on his mind.”

“He can rant and rave to his heart’s content. He has his life at the end of it all, so he has no room for complaint.”

Eyes filled with laughter glanced up from her arm and looked at her. “You overrode him. This does not bode well, no matter the outcome,” he said.

“His ego is merely dented. I see no reason for him to create strife over something so trivial.”

“You have much to learn of my Father,” Legolas said, appearing at her side. 

She turned her head in his direction.

“I owe you my gratitude,” he told her, and bowed slightly. “You saved my life, Lady Tama.”

Her free hand waved him away. “I did what any guard would do for their crown Prince,” she replied. “Think nothing of it. Any one of us would have done the same.”

“But it was not any one of us who acted,” he counteracted. “Your position within my Father’s realm is to provide protection for him. You went further and protected myself. For this, you have my sincere thanks and a favour which I shall some day repay you.”

A deep frown creased her forehead. “I do not look for such,” she said. “I did what I would expect any guard to do. The King  _ and  _ the Prince’s safety are paramount. All else pales in comparison.”

Pelethion’s eyebrow twitched slightly in both agreement and silent admiration for her dedication to her role. “I can only hope that the King views your actions in the same light.”

The three elves chatted lightly while he finished his work, and she bid them farewell for the time being as she slid from the tree stump she’d sat on, heading towards the largest tent in the clearing.

“You may enter.”

Thranduil’s deep voice came from inside, before she even had the chance to announce her presence. Stepping cautiously inside, she was surprised to find him on his feet with his back to the entrance.

“My King,” she said in greeting.

He turned to face her. “How do you fare?”

“I shall live,” she answered.

One eyebrow lifted. “Be seated.” He gestured to a wooden box carved with intricate leaves and vines, no doubt where his change of clothing was stored.

She crossed to the container and lowered herself to sit on it, watching as he gazed out of the open flap into the trees. 

“What is the position of a King?” he asked after several moments had passed.

She took a deep breath. “It is to lead, guide, and protect his people and his realm,” she replied. 

Another silence.

“And would you say that you followed my lead, my guidance, or my protection in this instance?” Ice blue eyes shifted to hers, and his irritation was clear.

“Yes.”

Those eyes widened in surprise. “Would you care to elucidate?” 

“You put me in a position within your guard and gave me a clear description of what is expected of me. I carried out my duties to the best of those expectations.”

“I beg to differ!” he said with a shaky laugh of disbelief. “You purposely took charge and ignored my commands!”

She shifted and lifted one knee to cross over the other. Her hands settled on her lap with her fingers intertwined. “I did what was required to protect both you and the Prince.”

His eyes lowered briefly as her legs crossed, before lifting to hers again. “I do not recall putting you in such a position as to override me or go against what I have ordered.”

“No. You did not. You put me in the position of keeping you safe, keeping you guarded, and keeping you alive. Which I did. The situation was under control,” she told him.

His eyes narrowed in temper, but he quickly withdrew behind his icy demeanour once more. “A  _ King  _ does not hide away whilst his soldiers go into battle with the filth that is the orc race,” he said. Only a trace of anger managed to bleed into his voice as he spoke. “A King will  _ lead  _ his soldiers. He will head the attack.”

Tama uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet. “My main objective was to keep you both alive. I apologise if you do not approve with the methods I used, but I make no apologies for succeeding in my task. I assessed the threat, I handled the threat, and I extinguished the threat. My mission was successful. My King.” His title was hastily added on as an afterthought.

He slowly inhaled, staring down his nose at the elleth before him. “You have my gratitude for saving the life of my son,” he said quietly. “Although his protection was not in your retinue, you took it upon yourself and as a result he is unharmed. I owe you a debt which I do not know how to repay.”

“I believe that yourself and the Prince are indeed cut from the same cloth,” she muttered, then straightened her back. “No debt is owed. And although I am grateful for your thanks, they are not needed. I am only glad I could be of service, and was in the right place at the right time.”

“You did not relax during the meal,” he stated after a few seconds. His back faced her as he turned to lift a glass of wine from the makeshift table that had been set up. “I watched how you acted. You did not settle.”

“A guard on duty will never settle,” she replied. 

“You were not on duty,” he reminded her, talking over his shoulder.

“A guard is  _ always  _ on duty.”

Thoughtful eyes stared into hers as he turned back to face her. The glass in his hand swirled in circles and he lowered his gaze to the red liquid within. “It would seem that I have chosen well,” he said quietly. “However - this does not erase the fact that you went over my head in terms of your line of defence. In this case, given the outcome, I shall overlook it. But do not allow it to happen again.”

She bowed her head in acknowledgement. 

“You may leave.”

The tiniest smile pulled on the corners of her mouth as she turned and strode towards the entrance of the tent, a gesture which didn’t escape the sharp eyes of the King.

“Thankyou, Lady Warrior.” His softly spoken words made her step falter slightly.

“You are welcome, my King,” she replied without looking back, and left his private space.

***** 

The palace loomed before the group of travellers, encouraging sighs of relief and murmurs of appreciation as they approached. A small retinue of guards from the kingdom had greeted them several miles back, and proceeded to accompany them on the final leg of their journey.

“I look forward to bathing for a week,” one of their own guards whispered behind them.

Tama smiled, but remained quiet.

“One mere week?” somebody questioned incredulously. “I do not intend on leaving the baths for at least a whole month.”

“Or perhaps two,” another put in, and a ripple of laughter circulated.

“Perhaps the elleth who tended you on our last visit will be happy to assist you again,” someone suggested.

A chorus of jeers and laughter went around the guards.

“I would suggest we settle ourselves and re-establish our connections with those of this realm before partaking in courting rituals,” Thranduil remarked. His words were heavy with his amusement. “There shall be time for such pleasantries later.”

“Lady Malia eagerly awaits your arrival, King Thranduil,” one of the hosting realm’s guards spoke up. 

A shard of something shot through Tama, but she shrugged it off and paid it no attention. She did however, pay attention to the smallest hint of a smirk that hovered over Weluil’s mouth. She purposely ignored the guard, and concentrated on the uneven path they trod on.

“We have much to discuss,” Thranduil replied smoothly.

“The maids and servants have been preparing for your arrival this past week,” the guard continued. “And the Lady has had several new gowns made.”

Tama fought the urge to lean over and slice her sword across his throat.

The blonde at her side didn’t bat an eyelid. “There has been no ball planned, not that I have been made aware of.”

“No, my Lord. But there is to be a feast this night in honour of your visit.”

Ice blue eyes slid a sly look to his left. “I do hope that you brought your finest gown,” he said.

She shot him a look that would have had anyone else falling off their mount. “I do not  _ do  _ gowns, my King,” she retorted. “One does not have the time or the inclination for such pointless endeavours.”

“Many a peace treaty, alliance, or fruitful deal has been reached at such  _ pointless endeavours _ ,” he said.

“I did not say that the feast was such; merely that the idea of your personal guard in a gown may be regarded as such.” Her words were honest, true, and to the point.

But something niggled at the back of his head.

He’d  _ like  _ to see her in a gown.

His attention turned to the twin lines of guards marching towards them, heading along the cobbled stone walkway in their direction. Lady Malia walked before them; a vision in a stunning pink gown and long, silky blonde hair which wafted around her hips in the breeze. Her smile was stunning, as was she. Dark brown eyes assessed the approaching group of riders, and Tama could see that her mind was quick in deciphering who was who amongst the guards that surrounded Thranduil and Legolas. 

The King, leading the procession, pulled his elk to a smooth halt and those around him did likewise with their horses. 

“My greetings, Lady Malia,” he said with a tilt of his head.

“I am pleased to see your safe arrival,” the Lady returned with a warm smile. Her eyes scanned the assembled guards. “You must all be hungry and tired, and in need of freshening up. Please - make yourselves at home within my walls.”

Thranduil swung one leg over the elk and dismounted. He led the huge animal by the reins as he stepped forwards and took her hand, lifted it and placed a kiss on it. “I thank you for your kind hospitality,” he told her. “I am sure that my companions will be made welcome.”

“As always,” she told him. “Let us not tarry, for nightfall fast approaches.” A click of her fingers had several of her guards hurrying to the group, taking the horses’ reins and walking them within the boundaries of the luxurious palace.

Tama absorbed everything as her mount passed through the gates, taking in everything from lush, flowering foliage to polished stone. The kingdom was indeed beautiful, with attention paid to every detail as her eyes swept over their surroundings. Each planter was brimming over with flowers of every colour imaginable; pruned and weeded to perfection. Everything was spotlessly clean, and gleamed in the light of the setting sun.

“Will you be attending the feast planned for this night?” Lady Malia asked.

Tama watched as Thranduil turned his head and looked down at her, genuine warmth in the smile he gave her.

“Yes. I would be honoured to attend.”

Irritation ripped through her. Was he  _ so  _ desperate that he openly flirted with the much smaller elleth? Beauty or not, influential or not, she was not a good match for him. Tama knew this, and refused to acknowledge that they did make a fine looking couple. 

She huffed in disgust and jumped down from her horse.

“Something irks you, Lady Tama?” the King questioned, looking at her over his shoulder.

“No.”

One eyebrow lifted. He clearly didn’t believe her. Beside him, Lady Malia glanced in her direction before turning her attention back to the tall blonde at her side.

“My servants will escort you to your chambers. Please let them know if there is anything not provided which you may require,” she told him. “And I shall see you at the meal.” A dazzling smile accompanied her words. She bowed a little and swept away in a flourish of pink.

Tama rolled her eyes as she patted her horse’s neck.

Heltherion caught her eye and lifted his chin in silent question, but she shook her head and ignored him.

“Something you wish to share, my Lady?” Thranduil’s deep voice asked.

She picked up on the slight touch of sarcasm in his tone. “No. I am merely tired and wish to bathe,” she answered. “I intend to settle my horse and retreat to the guards’ quarters to do so.”

“Indeed you shall not,” he said, surprising her. “You will not share the quarters of the ellons. I have already taken the liberty of arranging for you to have a room close to mine. My personal guard will not be situated half a palace away, nor be the only elleth in amongst a legion of males. I require you to be within reach should I have need of you.”

“As you command, my King,” she replied.

His ice blue gaze watched her as she turned her horse and walked him towards the stables to settle him. The magnificent black animal turned his head and nuzzled her as they walked, and he heard her faint laughter drift back to him. 

***** 

The bathing pool in Tama’s room was not as luxurious as the one which Thranduil provided back in the Mirkwood realm, but it was heavenly after the long journey. Tama sank down below the water and remained there until she had to breathe. Bursting up from the water, she dragged her hair away from her face and panted. It felt so good to be free of the dirt, sweat, and grime from the journey. Her limbs ached after being on horseback for several days, and the soak in the hot pool had worked wonders.

Feeling refreshed and energised, she rose from the water and stepped out onto the thick hand-woven rug. The towel she dried with was soft and warm against her skin. A quick flick of the item secured it around her body, and she walked through to where the comfortable-looking bed was situated. She’d set out clean clothing before bathing, and the clean black leggings and deep blue tunic made her smile in contentment as she put them on. Brushing her hair back into a pony-tail, she nodded to herself in the mirror.

Meal time.

  
  
  



	8. Negotiations And Drunk Elves

**CHAPTER EIGHT - NEGOTIATIONS AND DRUNK ELVES**

A howl of laughter circulated the guards who sat clustered together several seating places away from Thranduil and Lady Malia.

Barner, one of Malia’s guards, slammed his tankard down onto the table and the ale sloshed over the sides. “That is an untruth!” he shouted, his cheeks red.

An ellon across from him by the name of Astur, shook his head as he struggled to stop laughing. “Indeed,  _ that  _ is an untruth, my friend,” he chortled. “I witnessed it with my very own eyes, if you recall.”

“I recall no such thing,” Barner snapped. 

The laughter grew in volume.

"For what my opinion is worth-" another guard began.

"It is worth nothing!" Barner interrupted.

"I  _ do  _ recall a large amount of wine being involved, which was most probably the culprit in the entire event," he went on, ignoring his fellow guard's rudeness. "Do not fret, my friend. No-one lost their virtue."

Somebody further along the table snorted. "It certainly was not for the lack of trying!"

Tama chuckled and emptied her glass of wine. "And you, my friends, are completely incorrigible!" she laughed. Turning to Estarion and Engaron, Heltherion’s sons, she eyed them. “Please tell me that you two will not turn out like this rabble!”

Estarion, the younger of the two, laughed heartily. “I am afraid that my brother is already well on his way to being  _ just  _ like them,” he laughed, earning himself an elbow in his ribs from his sibling.

She rolled her eyes. “What am I surrounded with?” she asked rhetorically. Her gaze moved to Thranduil, who was leaning on his right elbow with his head tilted towards Lady Malia, listening intently to something she was saying. Her silky blonde hair shone in a golden hue as the abundance of candles reflected off the tresses, making the King’s hair look almost white in comparison. A seductive smile curved her full lips upwards.

Tama tutted in disgust and turned back to the brothers, who were having a heated debate over who was more well-behaved.

“Father would totally disagree with you!” Engaron spat, and slammed his wine glass onto the table. “And mother would refrain from speaking to you for a whole year. Maybe more.”

Estarion snorted with laughter. “Then my ears would not bleed!” he hooted. “And you speak nonsense, brother. Do you not recall the night you were so drunk, you saddled up Father’s horse and rode off into the fields, and fell off? The animal returned without you, and it took us two hours to find you in the dark.”

Tama smiled as she listened to the conversation.

Further along the table, the original group who had started the lively debate had settled somewhat, finding more excitement in trying to out-drink each other.

Her eyes moved back to Thranduil as he lifted his head in her direction. Two fingers flicked her over in a beckoning gesture, and she dutifully rose from her seat and approached him.

“I have no need of you this night,” he said, his head tilted back to speak to her over his shoulder as she’d placed herself behind him. “I intend to spend some time with Lady Malia in her chambers after the meal; therefore you are free to indulge with your colleagues.”

“Of course. I will be at my post come first light,” she replied, and bowed before leaving. A deep frown showed her distaste as she went back to her seat.

“Tama? What irks you?” Heltherion asked curiously.

“Nothing. The King has relieved me of my duties for this night,” she replied.

Her friend’s gaze shifted over her shoulder, and he  _ ah _ ’d in understanding. “He is spending time with the Lady,” he remarked. Looking back at her, he lifted one eyebrow. “This troubles you?”

“Of course it does not,” she said, a little more sharply than she’d intended. “What he does is of no concern to anyone, least of all myself.”

“Then why the frown?”

“I did not realise that I was frowning.”

“You lie badly,  _ Mellon _ ,” he chuckled. “I would not read too much into his announcement. He has no interest in her. Although, she does have a pointed interest in him.”

“The entire kingdom can see that,” she retorted. “There is a name for females who chase after ellons in such ways.”

Heltherion’s wine almost shot out of his nose as he burst into an infectious laugh. “He has no romantic notions towards her; of this I am certain,” he reiterated. 

She huffed and slouched down in her seat, lifting a fresh glass of wine. “One does not necessarily require  _ romantic notions  _ to shut oneself away in private chambers with one who so  _ clearly  _ wishes to get one’s robes off.”

The laughter that burst from the guard echoed around, causing quite a few strange looks from others seated close by. 

“Do I detect a touch of jealousy?” he teased.

“You detect a guard who is rapidly becoming pissed off at the line of questioning she is having to endure,” she shot back. 

He snorted into his goblet, his shoulders shaking with pent-up hilarity. “You are aware of what they say about those who protest too much,” he mused.

“I could not care less  _ what  _ they say, whoever  _ they  _ happen to be.” Her reply was accentuated by the thump of her knee against the underside of the table as she crossed one over the other. “As  _ they  _ have far too much interest in the lives of others as opposed to their own.”

Estarion chose that moment to appear, and flopped himself over the back of his father’s seat with his forearms resting on the older ellon’s shoulders. “Tama, you have the look of one who is troubled,” he observed. 

“I do not.”

Engaron’s head popped into view next to his brother’s. “I concur,” he noted. “What irks you?”

“Why does everyone and their grandmother think that I am troubled?” she demanded. “There is  _ nothing  _ wrong. End of story. I merely wish to partake in the rather lively goings-on which are happening here; nothing more. You are all like a pack of wargs with the scent of prey in your nostrils.”

Estarion turned his head and stared at his brother thoughtfully. “You  _ are  _ indeed ugly,” he remarked. 

Engaron muttered something unintelligible under his breath and took off again in search of more wine and something to eat. 

“My son, that was not a nice thing to say,” Heltherion admonished him, although there was no anger in his tone. 

His child shrugged nonchalantly. “He says worse to me, Father,” he replied. “Besides, his skin is like that of an orc. Insults do not faze him in the slightest.”

“And you would know,” his parent sighed. “For you have both been throwing insults and barbs at each other since you learned how to talk.”

Tama tipped her head back and chuckled as she gazed up at the high ceiling above her. “This is something which I did not have the chance to do with my younger sister,” she said. Her head tipped forwards again and she met her friend’s eyes. “I was taken and sold to Fer Haastin before I reached the stage of friendly jibes and insults with her.”

Heltherion watched her take a healthy swallow of her wine. “Your past has made you what you have become now,” he said. “There is no need for wallowing in that which has already happened,  _ Mellon.”  _

Her gaze watched Thranduil rise from his seat, one hand under Lady Malia’s elbow as she too stood up. The pair left the table and disappeared out of the banqueting hall. The image of his flowing midnight blue velvet robe swirling around his long legs as he walked burned itself into her mind, and she scowled. His tall, athletic form towered over the much smaller elleth, almost in a protective way. 

Something burned deep in the pit of her stomach, but she firmly pushed it aside and emptied her glass of wine. 

***** 

Everyone was drunk.

Unconscious elves were sprawled out as far as the eye could see. Some were slumped against the wall, or slouched down in their seats. Others were half off the seats and half on the floor. Several lay comatose on the floor itself, limbs spread out in all directions. Quite a few had managed to entangle themselves with others, forming quite a haphazard pile of arms and legs. 

Goblets, glasses, and tankards were scattered everywhere; on the table, on the floor, sticking out of tunic pockets. Wine and ale dripped down onto the floor from pools spilled on the table above. 

Thranduil shook his head slightly as he surveyed the carnage before him.

Lady Malia would have words to say come sunrise, and he smirked as he imagined the acidic words that would leave her lips when she saw the extent of the mess.

His eyebrows came down in a frown as he realised that his personal guard wasn’t among those littering every available space. Heltherion and his sons were snoring loudly propped up against one another in a corner of the hall, and the rest of his company were scattered around.

But no Tama.

Carefully placed footsteps carried him through the mass of out-cold drunks, his long cloak sweeping over raised knees and protruding elbows as he searched for her. 

Nothing.

His frown deepened, and he slowly turned in a circle, scanning the room. He had no doubt - she wasn’t in the grand hall. Where had his trouble-making guard wandered off to? He knew that she wasn’t in the room he’d arranged for her; the guards stationed at the entrance to that particular section of the palace had informed him that no-one had entered since the beginning of the evening’s feast.

He took a deep breath and made his way back to the impressive double doors. His keen eye appraised the elaborate gems set into the wood as he pushed through them and out into the cool hallway. His mind wandered as quickly as his feet as he strode through the long corridors in search of her.

What did it matter where she was? He’d relieved her of her station for the night, and had no need of her until the morning.

But something primal surged within him, and he needed to satisfy himself of her whereabouts. And her safety.

Knowing that she could handle herself in almost any given situation, the abhorrent attack on her while she’d been in his dungeons insisted on repeatedly presenting itself to him. She’d fought well, but had he not intervened when he had, it might not have ended in a favourable way for her. And he knew this. 

_ No  _ male, of any species or race, had the right to force himself on an unwilling female. Anger flooded through him as he walked, and he fought to keep it at bay. Closed doors and open ones passed him in a blur, none of them revealing the whereabouts of his Lady Warrior. Empty rooms and deserted halls met his sweeping glance.

He rounded the corner at the bottom of a set of stone steps and found himself in a dimly-lit passageway deep beneath the occupied section of the palace. Oil lamps on the walls cast an occasional burst of light to lift the heavy darkness. 

His ears pricked up as the faint sound of scuffling reached him.

Muttered susserations.

Curses.

A resounding slap.

An exclamation of indignant pain, followed by angry whispers.

Instinct drove him forward and he strode with determination towards the sounds.

His heart stopped.

Tama was slouched against the wall, her head dipped low. The ellon accompanying her was attempting to get his hands inside her tunic.

Moving silently and swiftly, Thranduil marched over to them and grabbed the elf’s wrist. He twisted his arm back and upwards at such a speed, there was no time for a noise of surprise.

“You will not touch that which does not belong to you,” he hissed angrily.

The ellon sank to his knees as he released him, whimpering in pain. “My shoulder,” he gasped. “My shoulder is dislocated!”

“Consider yourself beyond fortunate that I do not remove your arm,” the furious blonde spat. “Get out of my sight, lest I change my mind and remove it anyway!”

His gaze turned to Tama as the disgraced guard scuffled away into the darkness. One hand gently tipped her chin up, and he assessed her face, frowning.

Her eyes were closed, but she was conscious.

And very,  _ very  _ drunk.

“Well well well,” he murmered softly. “It would appear that one would be in need of assistance to reach one’s room.”

She sniffed, and half-heartedly batted his hand away. “Am fine,” she slurred. “Not that drunk. Jus’ a few glasses of wine...that ish all.”

One eyebrow lifted in amusement. “I would wager that you have had more than  _ just a few glasses,  _ my dear,” he answered. One arm slid around her back and he hoisted her away from the wall. “You obviously did not eat enough before you began to enjoy the evening.”

A finger pointed accusingly at nothing. “I am not the only one to enjoy the evening.” She hiccupped. “Othersh did too.”

Slow steps guided her towards the bottom of the steps he’d come down in his search for her. “That would appear to be the expectation for such a feast,” he said. His grip around her waist tightened fractionally as she wobbled and crashed her weight against him. “Gatherings such as these are designed for such enjoyment.”

“Shome more than othersh,” she muttered. “Oooo...stop making the walls move…”

He laughed. “I am not making the walls move, Tama. It is the effects of the alcohol. I did not realise that you could become so easily intoxicated.”

She reached one hand out to the wall and steadied herself. “I am not in...intoss...intross…” She tutted in disgust and gave up, unable to get her tongue around the word. Her head lifted and she stared up at him through bleary eyes. “You look like the King,” she accused. 

He opened his mouth to reply, but she spoke again.

“You are not as handsome as he ish,” she decided. Her hand left the wall and trailed through the ends of his hair. “But you have the same colour hair and eyesh…”

Resisting the urge to laugh, he made an effort to straighten his face. “You require sleep, my lady,” he told her.

“You cannot be Thranduil...he is indulging himself in some serious fucking with Lady Whats-her-face,” she grumbled.

He stiffened.

“Not that I care,” she rambled on, wobbling precariously as they made their way up the steps. “He can do whatever he choosesh. I care not. But he truly is a beautiful sight to behold...”

He took a deep, settling breath and continued guiding her upwards. “I think that come morning, you will have nothing more than a sore head and the urge to sleep for the duration of the day,” he said. His words were chosen carefully.

She squeaked as her foot slipped on the second-to-last step and sent her weight against him again.

“I can see that we will not get far this night,” he muttered, and swung her up into his arms.

She smiled as she buried her face in his shoulder. “You smell nice,” she murmered. “Sho clean, sho fresh…”

“I bathe regularly,” he replied. Long strides took them both along a curved passageway towards their rooms. 

She hummed and slid her arms around his neck. “You are most definitely  _ not  _ the King,” she decided. “He would not lower himshelf to carry a drunk elleth.”

“I thought you were not drunk?” he teased, glancing down at her with a grin.

“I am not. Perhaps  _ you  _ are, you, a person who looks like Thranduil. But do not tell him of this...he would be angry.”

“Why?”

“Because he ish so proper and none must look like him,” she replied seriously. “No one in our realm would be allowed to look as good as he does. But he really does look good…” Her head rested tighter against his shoulder and her eyes drifted closed.

The urge to laugh was overwhelming, and he bit his lip to contain it.

“Did you know he has a shervant whose only task is to brush his hair?” she slurred. 

“No, I did not.”

“Well, he does. And one to tell him how handsome he ish.”

Silent laughter made his shoulders quake.

“Such long legs...they go on forever.” Her ramblings were becoming quieter as he walked with her. “He has a servant to tell him how long his legs are. But his eyesh...I have never seen eyes like them...so deep, so blue...so perfect…”

The eyes in question rolled, but he said nothing.

“I know not why he is fucking Lady Whats-name; she ish no good for him.”

“Why do you say that?” he questioned, curious as to her reasoning, and knowing that she would tell the truth under the influence of the alcohol and not realising in her stupor that she actually  _ was  _ talking to her King.

“She is not as honest and helpless as she seems,” she whispered. Her fingers lightly traced down the side of his neck. “But he ish being taken in by her act. She will break his heart. And he has a good heart, a heart which does not need broken.” Her head lifted and she shot him an accusing glare through squinting eyes. “You look like him. You could distract her until we leave…”

“Would that not require that I sleep with the Lady?” he asked.

She nodded and thumped back against his shoulder. “For the love of the King,” she mumbled.

They reached her room, which was situated next to his, and he used his knee to open it. The small bed set in the far corner creaked under him as he knelt onto the mattress and gently placed her on it.

Her arms tightened around his neck.

A small smile curved his mouth, but he carefully loosened her hold on him and rested her hands on the bed. The blanket was pulled over her, but she didn’t react.

“Sleep well, Lady Warrior,” he whispered.

The door closed behind him as he left her alone.

  
  
  
  



	9. Hangovers And Revelations

**CHAPTER NINE - HANGOVERS AND REVELATIONS**

Engaron slid a mug of hot tea across the table before leaning back and folding his arms. “If I did not know better, my Lady...I would say that you had a little too much wine last eve,” he remarked.

Tama scowled at him, and nibbled on her toast. A grunt was her response.

His smile widened to a grin. “Father said you disappeared reasonably early,” he said. “Where did you go?”

“I have no idea in the slightest,” she answered. The tea tasted lovely first thing in the morning. “I awoke in my own sleeping quarters at sunrise, although I have no recollection of how I came to be there.”

Seated at the top of the table beside Lady Malia, Thranduil didn’t react. To the casual observer, he appeared to be engrossed in his morning meal.

The younger ellon on the other side of the table continued to grin. “Well the palace has not been destroyed, none are reported missing, and everything seems to be similar to how we left it last night. So I am certain that you possibly went straight to sleep after leaving here.”

Thranduil tutted to himself.

Straight to sleep,  _ indeed.  _ She’d managed to get herself into such a state, one of the host realm’s guards had attempted taking advantage. And afterwards she’d babbled complete gibberish and nonsense all the way to her room.

“I am surprised to find that I feel no ill-effects. As a matter of fact, I feel quite refreshed,” she told Engaron.

“Others do not fare so well, my friend,” Heltherion muttered as he slid into the seat next to his son. “I for one feel rather delicate.”

She laughed. “Small blessings,” she commented. “I am expected for duty in less than an hour.”

“Thank the Valar it is not I who is expected,” the guard sighed.

A wicked grin curved her mouth and she leaned back in her chair. “When did you go to bed?” she asked.

“Alas, I did not see my bed,” he replied. “I awoke in the corner with both my offspring sprawled on me, sound asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead.”

“Surely their own beds would have provided more comfort than lying on their father?” she asked humorously. “I am glad I made it to my own. I do not relish the thought of sleeping on the floor.”

_ You are lucky that I came upon you when I did,  _ Thranduil thought, drinking his tea.  _ Else you may not be sitting here this day, having this conversation. _

“I must take my leave and prepare for duty,” she said, rising to her feet and breaking into his line of thought. Her eyes turned towards her King. “My King..?”

One hand carelessly shooed her away. “I will have need of you within the hour,” he drawled lazily. 

She bowed and departed, his eyes following her. His gaze met the interested look in Heltherion’s eyes, and he quickly looked away from his guard. 

The one thing he didn’t need was speculation and gossip circulating amongst his soldiers.

***** 

Tama stood with her back ramrod straight, her unwavering gaze fixed on something on the far wall. To her right, Thranduil rose from his seat and braced both fists on the table in front of him.

“This is preposterous!” he thundered. “Never in my long life have I ever heard such blatant disregard for the safety of a kingdom! You should be ashamed of yourself, and if you were unfortunate enough to belong to  _ my  _ realm, rest assured you would be sent packing swiftly. I would not tolerate such...such insubordination!”

A deathly silence settled over those seated around the long, polished table.

Lady Malia took a deep breath before she spoke. “King Thranduil, while I myself have several reservations regarding such a suggestion, may I suggest that we approach it from an entirely different angle?” she asked. “There would appear to be many benefits if we chose to agree to this, which would be felt for centuries to come.”

Furious ice blue eyes glared at her from his towering height. “Absolutely not. It is out of the question. I will have no further part in such a ridiculous discussion. Find me when you have reached a more sensible, acceptable solution to the problem. Until then, I will take my leave. Tama!”

She blinked as he barked her name, sweeping away from his position and striding along the length of the hall. Quick steps carried her at his back, and she walked in silence behind him as he threw both doors wide in his anger. His long cloak swirled around his legs as angry steps took him further and further from the meeting, his boots echoing off the stone walls which rose high on either side of them.

They reached his rooms and he threw those doors open too, causing them to bounce off the walls with a loud clatter. The cloak swished wide as he pivoted in the middle of the room, his angry gaze landing on his personal guard.

“Is there anything which you feel you would wish to  _ add _ ?” he demanded.

“No, my King,” she replied.

He huffed and turned away from her.

Her gaze settled on his shoulders, taking in the angry set of them and the rigidity of his spine. Clearly, he was insulted.

But she was perplexed as to why.

Nothing was said for several long moments.

Her ears twitched as he began to mutter beneath his breath, but she held her tongue, deciding it was better to let him vent his frustration than to butt in and interrupt him.

He eventually burled back round to face her. “And you have no thoughts on this?” he asked.

She shook her head. “None whatsoever.”  _ Liar. _

His eyes narrowed. “It would mean possibly the end of your position within my realm,” he said.

Her nostrils flared. “If that is the case, then I will accept such,” she replied as evenly as she could.  _ Another fucking lie. _

He tutted in disgust and swept towards the large window, where he braced his hands on the wooden ledge. “And here I thought that you were devoted to your King, and your role in protecting him,” he said. “How mistaken was I.”

“With all due respect,  _ my King _ ,” she hissed, “do not question neither my loyalty, nor my devotion to what I do. I do not appreciate it.”

She jumped as he flew with speed towards her and stopped less than six inches away.

“I will question that which I see fit,” he snarled. Anger blazed from his eyes. “And at this moment, I am questioning  _ everything.  _ You do not tell me that which I can and cannot question. It is above your station,  _ Guard. _ ”

Her own anger flushed through her at the twisted way he hissed the title, almost as though it was poison. “You are the one who asked my opinion. I have given it. I hold no remorse for my honesty should you not approve of said opinion.”

He stared down at her for a few seconds, then turned away with a growl of sheer disgust. “Take your leave,” he snapped. “I have no further need of you.”

She stood, stunned, before shrugging and stomping off. The doors slammed at her back, and he jumped a little. But he was annoyed at both the outcome of the meeting, and her apparent lack of aptitude for her role. His chest heaved as he breathed hard.

He expected more.

Further down the hallway, Tama collided with Legolas and Heltherion as she swept around the corner.

“My apologies, my Prince,” she gasped hurriedly. “I did not see-”

“Calm yourself, my Lady,” the blonde placated her, one hand held up palm facing her. “It was but an accident. No harm was done.” A friendly, open smile accompanied his words.

“How did the meeting transpire?” Heltherion asked with a frown.

She sighed and shook her head. “The King is livid,” she replied. “Lady Malia’s advisors have requested half of the Woodland realm’s armies to be stationed within her lands, and he refused. Then one of her councillors suggested that the realms should merge for protection purposes, and he proposed that the two of them should marry.”

Legolas’s eyes resembled moons as they widened in shock. “ _ What _ ?? My Father would not take her as his wife,” he gasped. 

The guard at his side scowled. “It would not bode well to part with half of our armies,” he said. “And I do not think that it would be a match made in heaven for the King and the Lady.”

Tama snorted. “He is furious that I do not voice my thoughts on the matter.”

“Why do you with-hold them, if I may ask?” Legolas questioned curiously. He’d seen the discreet looks his Father gave her when she wasn’t looking, and wondered if perhaps she had similar thoughts.

“I with-held nothing, my Lord,” she answered abruptly. “I simply have no thoughts to share.”

Heltherion coughed discreetly. “I do not understand why he is so irate that you have no opinions to part with,” he murmured, almost thoughtfully. “It would seem that there is more to this than meets the eye,  _ Mellon. _ ”

“Perhaps he is outraged by the suggestions, and is taking his ire out on whoever is closest to him at the time,” the Prince put in. “My Father may be wise, and thinks everything through from every possible angle, but at times he speaks  _ before  _ he has had time to think. It would not be the first time such has happened.”

“He has sent me away, and states that he has no need of me at this point in time,” she said. “I shall stay close nevertheless, as I feel he speaks through anger rather than truth.”

“I agree, my Lady,” he responded. “And I think it is a good idea to remain close by. Once his anger fades, he will surely realise and make amends for being harsh with you.”

“I do not require amendments or apologies,” she told him. “But I  _ do  _ require that none question my dedication to my position and that which it entails. I am insulted that my loyalty has been analysed.”

Legolas and Heltherion looked at each other.

“I can only assume that the King is not thinking before he speaks,” the guard said, echoing the Prince’s previous words. “No one can accuse you of a lack of diligence, Tama.”

“I would personally have my sword at the throat of any who dared,” Legolas said with a determined nod. 

“I thank you both for your kind words and your belief in me; however, the King does not share your thoughts at present. Perhaps once he has cooled off somewhat, his mind will change. Until then, I shall keep a discreet distance and observe,” she said decidedly. With a bow to the Prince, she walked away and disappeared from their sight.

The two ellons looked at one another, both thinking similar thoughts, but keeping them silent.

***** 

Tama looked up as the sound of pounding hooves met her ears, and frowned. Thranduil bore down on her, his cloak bellowing in the wind as he charged through the gates of the realm of Ghir Dyll. Her hand remained on the neck of her horse, but her gaze didn’t waver.

The huge elk came to a skidding stop mere feet from her, and he threw himself from the animal’s back.

“Settle him,” he commanded his guard who kept watch on the Mirkwood elves’ mounts, tossing him the reins. 

Her eyes shifted to see Heltherion galloping into view, having obviously been left behind as his King had gone full-charge. The latter stomped across the floor of the enclosure, his irritated strides kicking up bits of hay and straw. 

“Prepare a bath for me and something to eat,” Thranduil snapped at him as he came to a stop before him. “I have a meeting to attend. I will not require your presence, however.” His angry eyes flashed towards Tama. “ _ You _ will attend.”

She nodded, and resumed brushing her horse.

“Your King requires an affirmative,” he hissed, and she glared at him over her shoulder.

“ _ Yes, my King _ ,” she hissed back. 

He bristled. “My chambers.  _ Now. _ ”

Heltherion’s eyes widened. She tossed the brush into a bucket at the rear of the stall and marched after him, as annoyed as hell. 

Thranduil ignored her the entire way through the lushly-decorated palace. Lady Malia’s guards stepped aside as he barged his way through with her hot on his heels. He reached his rooms and threw the doors open.

“I will have you explain yourself,” he said curtly once she was inside.

She closed the door and turned to face him. “I know not of what you speak,” she replied coolly.

“Do not fuel my ire to a deeper level,” he warned. “The attitude that you have, the lack of manners, and your blatant lack of respect is all beginning to grate on my nerves. One does not speak to their King in such ways as you do to me. Make no mistake about it,  _ Tama, short for Tamalia _ \- I will dispose of you just as quickly as I found you.”

“At the risk of angering you further, my Lord, it was  _ you  _ who said that you had no further need of me, and instructed me to take my leave,” she pointed out. “I did as ordered.”

“I had to take Heltherion for my daily ride,” he snapped. “You were nowhere to be found.”

“You had told me to leave.” She fought to keep an evil smirk at bay. She hadn’t gone far, and had been aware that he’d stomped around searching for her. She’d simply decided to follow his advice and keep out of his way. “I did as commanded.”

His eyes narrowed. “It would appear that you twist my words to suit your own needs,” he surmised. 

“No, my King. I did as told. Nothing more.”

A sudden knock at the door made both of them turn towards it. 

“Enter,” he growled.

The heavy wood opened, revealing Lady Malia, whose gaze travelled back and forth between the two. 

“The meeting has been postponed until after breakfast tomorrow,” she told him with a sweet smile. 

He dipped his head in acknowledgement. “And I shall attend.”

She turned to leave. “However...there is one thing which I would wish to straighten out,” she said, and turned back. “One of my guards tells me that you dislocated his arm after the feast last night.”

Tama’s surprised gaze swept to the tall blonde at her side.

He swallowed. “Yes.”

The Lady of the realm lifted one eyebrow in mild surprise. “May I enquire as to why?”

“I came upon him attempting to take advantage of an intoxicated elleth,” he replied, as calm as still waters. “Lady Tama was present, and can verify this.”

Without missing a beat, she nodded once. “It is true, my Lady,” she said.

Brown eyes darted between the two again. “Very well. I shall leave it at that, as it seems that he has had his punishment,” she said. “Until tomorrow.”

The doors closed behind her as she disappeared.

Tama looked up at him, and his gaze shot away from hers.

“Am I allowed to ask-” she began.

“No. You are not.” His curt reply sliced through the tense air between them.

She sighed softly and watched him walk towards the desk in the corner of the large room. “I do not understand what you expect of me,” she said after a long silence. “You asked my opinion, I did not have one, and you became angry. It is not my position to have an opinion on these matters.”

He snorted quietly. “All others seem to have one, and make no efforts to keep them to themselves,” he replied. His long fingers toyed with a small coloured glass globe on the desk. “Personally, I would have thought that you would abhor the idea of a marriage to collaborate the two realms.”

“I would have no reason to.”

“No?” His angry blue eyes lifted to hers and pinned her to the spot. “Even though I am reportedly  _ indulging in some serious fucking with Lady Whats-her-face _ ?”

Tama’s face paled, and she felt dizzy. “Wh...what?”

Slow steps took him to stand back in front of her again, so close, she could see the flecks of fire that blazed within his ice blue eyes. “Well? Am I, or am I not?” he pushed.

“I...I would not know,” she stammered. “It is none of my concern.” The words sounded so familiar to her, and she knew within a heartbeat that she’d said those very words, although to whom, she had no idea. 

One heavy eyebrow lifted. “Are you certain?”

She swallowed nervously. “Yes.”

Neither of them spoke for several moments.

“Why did you ask me to tell an untruth?” she asked.

Those amazing eyes blinked slowly. “I did not. You chose to reiterate what I had said,” he replied. “At no point did I ask you to sin your soul, Lady Warrior.” His voice was quiet and calm, and it unnerved her. “You chose to stand by your King with your response.”

“And yet you question my loyalty.”

A small smirk appeared, and disappeared just as quickly. “That was a mistake.”

His soft words permeated her senses. 

“I spoke in haste. I seldom do, but occasionally I allow myself to speak without due thought,” he said. He tipped his head forwards and closed his eyes. “You have my apologies.”

That stunned her momentarily. 

“They are not needed,” she said, in little more than a whisper.

His blonde head lifted and he gazed down at her once more. “I will offer one piece of advice,” he said. “I strongly suggest that you take it on board, and do not take my words lightly, Tama.”

She nodded.

“Be careful in whom you choose to trust,” he said softly.

Her eyebrows came down in a frown. “I do not understand.”

“The guard whose arm I dislocated,” he answered. “He was with you.”

Rapid thoughts shot through her mind at his words, and he could see each thought in her eyes as she worked through what he was telling her.

“Are you saying..?”

He nodded. “Yes. I do not wish a repeat of what happened in my dungeons. Your defences were down. In fact, they were non-existent. You did not know where you were, or who you were with.”

Heat flushed her cheeks and she looked away from him, at a loss for words. “I...I do not know what to say,” she whispered.

“You do not need to say anything. But be careful in future who you choose to spend your time with should you be intoxicated or unable to protect yourself.” His deep voice no longer held any anger, any malice; only concern. “I fear what the consequences could have been, had I not found you when I did.” 

Her heart pounded within her chest, reminding her that even though she had been furious with him and his attitude towards her, she still found him wildly attractive and was close to developing a full-blown crush on him. A crush which would only result in her heart being shattered into a thousand pieces.

Her dark blue eyes stared questioningly up into his, and he held her gaze without his own even flickering.

“What happened?” she whispered.

He inhaled deeply through his nose before answering. “The guard had you against the wall in one of the hallways below the dungeons,” he replied. “You were half unconscious, and he was attempting to take advantage of the fact, hence one dislocated arm.”

Her cheeks burned scarlet.

“I escorted you back to your room and made sure that you were safe before I left,” he said. 

“Thankyou.” Her softly whispered words only just managed to reach his sharp hearing.

“You are welcome, although your gratitude is neither required, not looked for.”

“Why?”

He hesitated. 

She waited.

His hand lifted and he placed his fingertips on her cheek. “Just as you protect me, I shall protect you.”

“My Lord!”

Both turned as the door bounced open, revealing a dishevelled Heltherion, and they quickly stepped apart.

“The stable hand is frantic, my King,” the guard panted. “Your elk will not settle, and is destroying the stable.”

“Very well. I shall settle him myself,” Thranduil replied, and stepped towards him.

Tama stood rooted to the spot. “Did I say anything last night?” she asked suddenly.

He looked at her over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold and stepped out into the hallway. “Yes. You said  _ quite  _ a lot,” he answered with a grin. He winked, and closed the door.

She blinked. 

_ What _ ..?! 

  
  
  
  



	10. Suspicions

**CHAPTER TEN - SUSPICIONS**

Tama spent the remainder of the day out of Thranduil’s range. Thankfully he’d called on Heltherion to accompany him and take over the guard duties, leaving her basically with free time to do as she pleased. This time was spent out with her horse exploring parts of the realm they were visiting. 

The elves who resided in Ghir Dyll acknowledged her with a nod as she passed, but none of them made any effort to involve her in conversation. Their reluctance to interact didn’t faze her in the slightest; as a hunter and warrior all her life, she’d seldom taken the time to chat and talk idle nonsense with those in the villages she’d passed through. She was used to being solitary to a certain extent, relying only on her fellow soldiers during times of battle. Outwith those battle grounds, very little socialising occurred. All those who survived each war were put straight back into training, in preparation for the next one.

The huge black shire horse came to a stop as he crested the rocky hilltop. She leaned forwards in her saddle, appreciating the stunning view below them. Deep valleys covered in lush green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. Bursts of floral colour broke the endless sea of green, and a bubbly waterfall just in front of them gurgled happily as the water cascaded down the uneven cliff face.

Thranduil’s words came back to her mind as she sat taking in the scenic views. 

“ _ Just as you protect me, I shall protect you. _ ”

What did he mean by that? 

Her role within his kingdom and in his life was to protect him, to ensure his safety and survival at all costs. It was not his duty to save hers.

And yet twice he’d stepped up to the mark when needed, and taken care of her. 

_ And  _ he’d made the effort to ensure that she’d arrived safely back in her room.

She frowned, gently stroking her horse’s neck.

His rage from the outrageous suggestions made at the meeting had diminished somewhat, leaving a thoughtful and diligent King in its place. One who without a doubt cared for those who worked and resided under his rule. Although she already knew that such an ellon existed beneath the crown, it warmed her heart a little to see evidence of his presence. His station within the Mirkwood realm called for a calm, collected, almost cold persona, one which he lived up to exceptionally well. But every once in a while, a softer, warmer side of him appeared, albeit briefly.

Her cheeks flamed as she recalled him hissing at her that he was _reportedly_ _indulging in some serious fucking with Lady Whats-her-face._ Had she said that to him? She knew without a doubt that she’d said it to _somebody,_ but that somebody could have been anybody. 

But he’d grinned the most wicked grin she’d ever seen as he’d left the room, telling her that she’d said a lot while drunk.

She  _ had  _ said it to him. 

The realisation slammed into her with the force of a solid punch, and she gasped. What else had she uttered in her inebriated state?? The evening came to her in patches of mist and fog, with not one image even remotely clear in her mind. 

Deciding that whatever she’d said had been said and couldn’t be taken back, and his evil grin had been completely out of character for the regal blonde, she turned the horse with a gentle sigh and slowly began her descent back down the hillside.

By the time rider and mount arrived back at the palace, most of the elves had already had their evening meal and were settling for the night.

“Tama! Where have you been,  _ Mellon _ ?”

She smiled as Engaron ran out of the stables towards her. “Out riding,” she replied. “This truly is a beautiful realm. You should go and explore while we are here.”

The younger ellon snorted. “I would have to drag my wayward brother with me,” he grunted, taking the reins of her horse. “I cannot go anywhere without him tagging along, making a nuisance of himself.”

“I heard that,” a voice rang out from the darkness of the stalls. Estarion’s head popped into view. “You would be lost without me, brother.”

“Father has been looking for you,” the older sibling said, turning back to her. “He wishes you to know that the King has requested you report for duty first thing in the morning. as soon as breakfast is over. I think he has already taken guard for this night, but he has some rest time tomorrow.”

“That will be fine,” she replied. “I will see your Father on my way to my room, once I grab something to eat. Is he well?”

“Yes,” Estarion answered as he crossed the courtyard towards them. “He intends to do some exploring of his own tomorrow, once he has written to Mother.”

Tama slid from her horse and rubbed her hand over his rump as Engaron led him into his enclosure. “I am sure we will be back before his letter reaches your mother,” she said.

“Ah, but you know how he is,” Estarion said with a grin. “And how Mother is. If she receives no letter, his ears shall be ringing for at least a month upon our return.”

“That is the prerogative of a married elleth,” she laughed. “Have a good night, both of you. I will no doubt see you tomorrow at some point.”

“Good night to you too,” he replied, and waved as they parted company, along with Engaron’s cheerful farewells.

Heltherion was nowhere to be found, and neither was Thranduil. Assuming that they were both busy somewhere, she headed for the kitchens, where the cook happily gave her some pie and a bowl of fruit, before making her way to her own room for a relaxing soak in the bathing pool.

***** 

Guarded ice blue eyes lifted to Tama’s the next morning, as Thranduil pushed his empty plate aside. The silent gesture signalled a servant to appear as if by magic, removing the item and disappearing again. 

“You received my message,” he said. His deep voice sent a quiver down her spine.

“Yes, my King,” she replied. “I am with you until you command otherwise.”

“Very well,” he said, looking down at the white tablecloth. “I wish to change into something more appropriate. Accompany me to my chambers?”

“Of course.” She pushed her chair back and stood at the same time as he did, and fell silently into step behind him. 

Neither of them spoke as they made the long walk through the palace.

Thranduil felt slightly uneasy as he strolled through the labyrinth of hallways. He’d lowered his own guard the previous day, reaching out and physically  _ touching  _ Tama. What had she thought of him for such a bold move? He hadn’t seen her for the rest of the day, having chosen her partner to accompany him and leaving her to do what she wanted with the spare time. One of his guards had informed him that she’d taken her horse and left the palace grounds, and he’d instantly regretted his brief but affectionate touch. 

She’d admitted under the influence of far too much wine that she thought he was attractive, but she hadn’t known who she was talking to at the time, and who knew if she’d meant what she’d rambled?

Behind him, her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

His nature commanded that he guard his thoughts, while his duty demanded that he guard his emotions. Withholding both, he stood less chance of being hurt or taken advantage of by those who would see him humiliated or weakened as a King. But he’d seemed more stoic than usual over breakfast, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was to blame somehow.

“I shall not be more than a few minutes,” he said, interrupting her line of thought.

She blinked, realising they’d reached his rooms.

He disappeared behind the large carved doors, and she contented herself counting the gems set into the heavy wood. By the time she’d counted to eighty one, they opened gain to reveal a vision that made her heart skip a beat.

Thranduil emerged and pulled the doors closed, before turning to her.

Garbed in a tunic of light grey with silver threads reflecting the light, a cloak of slightly darker grey fell from his broad shoulders, with a deep turquoise silk lining. The garment swirled around his legs which were snug in grey leggings and his usual knee high boots. 

Her eyes lifted to find him watching her with the same guarded look as previously. His blonde hair framed his face and swept down over his shoulders like a silken waterfall.

He said nothing, turning and walking towards the council chambers.

She followed, willing her heart to settle back into a regular rhythm with each step. 

“King Thranduil,” a guard greeted him. He bent into a respectful bow and opened the council room doors with a flourish. 

Tama eyed him with concealed distaste as they passed. Her inner radar was in full flow, sweeping those she came into contact with and presenting her with varied opinions and conclusions.

“Welcome, King Thranduil,” Lady Malia said as she rose from her seat at the far end of the long table.

Tama’s instinct was to step in front of him, not liking the vibe she was feeling from the abundance of elves gathered around the piece of furniture, but she quelled it.

For now.

“My Lady,” he replied. His tall frame lowered to sit on the seat across from her. “Are you well?”

She smiled, and Tama had to admit to herself that she truly was a beautiful elleth. Any ellon would have to be numb from the neck down to not notice her beauty and appeal. 

“Yes, thankyou. I believe our agenda this morning requires that we take up from where we left off on our previous meeting. I hope you do not mind, but I have asked for the presence of two of my closest advisors.”

He tipped his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing in response.

“My Lord King, I would draw your attention to the unsettled discussion from previously,” one of them stated.

Tama’s eyes slid towards the elf who had spoken.

_ Toad,  _ she thought.

“My stance has not changed,” Thranduil said.

Challenging grey eyes lifted. “May I ask why you refuse to consider our proposals?”

“You may ask, although you may not like my answer,” he returned. “I will not put my realm or my people at risk by halving my armies and leaving us exposed. If word leaked out, we would be prime targets for attacks from orcs, trolls, goblins - the list is endless. Any wishing a foothold into the Woodland realm would have a distinct advantage, were our forces to be split as suggested.”

“But you have sufficient armies to protect both these lands and your own,” another put in. “Surely you would not see the kingdom of one of your dearest friends fall into enemy hands through your refusal to assist?”

“I would assist should these lands come under attack, or course,” he answered. “However I will  _ not  _ split my guards on a mere possibility of said events. Should this kingdom require aid, I will provide. Until such, I withhold my forces.”

An uneasy silence followed.

“If the two kingdoms were to merge, my Lord, the window of opportunity for an attack is greatly reduced,” the toad told him. 

“The realms will not merge.”

_ Good _ , Tama thought. Her silent presence, unknown to her, was giving Thranduil strength.

Several pairs of eyes met as the council seemed to be caught on the back foot at his blatant refusal.

Lady Malia took a deep breath before speaking. “I understand your concerns, Thranduil. However, much stands to be gained from a union.”

Tama bristled silently at her familiar use of his name, rather than his given title. It spoke of intimacy, and that burned a flame deep within her soul.

“Yes. Increased trade. Guaranteed protection should war break out. Unlimited supplies and a boosted economy. An open door into trades which we have spent decades negotiating. Peace treaties for which my people have bled and died.” His words were blunt and to the point. “Tell me, my Lady - what would the benefits be to  _ my  _ Kingdom,  _ my  _ people?”

Silence.

“You would have the presence of a beautiful, influential Queen,” one of the aides spoke up eventually. 

“I have had an arranged marriage, one which was based on the  _ influential benefits  _ of politics and the best interests of two kingdoms,” he snapped. “I have no wish for another.”

Lady Malia glanced at the councillor who had spoken, but said nothing.

Tama caught the look.

“Such beauty cannot be ignored,” the ellon said, striving to prove his point. “I am sure, that through time, you would find it easy to fall in-”

Thranduil’s fist smashing onto the table made everyone around it jump. “I will not allow myself to be coerced into a farce of a union solely for the advantage that it would bring others,” he hissed angrily. “If I am to take another wife, it will be one of my own choosing, for my own reasons.”

The first aide who had spoken, the toad, leaned back in his seat. “One might take offence at such a heated refusal, King Thranduil.” His words carried a veiled threat, one which didn’t slip past Tama’s sharp mind. “There are many an ellon who would give their right hand to enter into a marriage with the Lady.”

“Then let them marry her,” he retorted. “But do not hold any beliefs that I will do as such. I will  _ not.  _ My armies will remain mine. My Kingdom will remain mine. I will, however, stay true to my promise to send aid if required.” He paused. “I believe that there is nothing further to say on the matter.”

Again, Lady Malia’s eyes met those of the toad. 

Again, Tama studied the pair. Something flickered in the back of her mind, but she was unable to decipher what it was. The two elves were  _ definitely  _ having some sort of inner discussion, cloaked from those around them. Her dark blue eyes shifted between the two.

Standing at her King’s left shoulder as always, she remained a silent presence, knowing that her role was solely to protect him, not to voice her thoughts.

“Such refusal to even begin to consider our proposals might be taken as an act of hostility,” one of the ellons voiced. “I would not like to think that the two lands would part on such terms.”

“Relax, Nordulan,” Malia said, lifting one hand to placate him. “We have been allies with the Mirkwood realm since before my dear husband departed. That will not change. We shall still remain on friendly terms. These discussions are merely an attempt to fortify our position within neighbouring kingdoms; nothing more.”

_ Bullshit,  _ Tama thought.

“I am sure that we have spent enough time discussing this,” she continued. “May I direct your attention to the matter upon which the King has been invited to our realm? The training program for your legion, Captain Farion?”

The rigidity in Thranduil’s spine didn’t lessen, and his shoulders remained tense as the discussion shifted to other matters. 

***** 

“I would ask that you share your thoughts.”

Thranduil’s deep voice penetrated Tama’s silence and brought her back to the present with a jolt.

She blinked, and shifted her gaze to meet his. “It is not part of my remit to voice my thoughts, my King,” she reminded him as respectfully as she could.

He frowned. “I see a different elleth before me now.” The hem of his cloak swept the floor noiselessly as he moved to lift the bottle of wine placed on the bedside table. “One whom I do not know. The elleth I  _ do  _ know would not hesitate to speak plainly to me, as she has done so in the past.”

She took a deep breath. “The choice to merge the kingdoms or not is  _ your  _ choice,” she said. “And so it should remain.”

“But you would not rejoice over a merging?”

“No. I would not.”

He nodded, lost in his own thoughts for a few moments. “Are there any specific reasons why not?”

“I trust neither Lady Malia, nor her advisors,” she told him. “I cannot explain how or why, only that the entire situation does not rest easy within my soul. I feel there is nothing but greed and possibly military gain to a union between our kingdom and this one.”

_ That, and the fact that I would cut her hand off if she dared touch you in my presence. _

His long hair drifted over one shoulder as he turned to gaze out of the window. “My Father would have agreed to this without thought or hesitation,” he murmered.

“You are not your Father,” she reminded him. “You are your own person. You have your own way of thinking. You own that right.”

He poured two glasses of wine and handed one to her, surprising her.

“If I cannot have wine with one person whom I know that I can trust and rely on, who  _ can  _ I have it with?” he said in response to her look.

“Your son..? Pelethion..?”

“If I required their company, I would send for them,” he said quietly. “I do not. Please...be seated.”

She hesitantly unsheathed the hunting knife hidden in her tunic and shoved it down her right boot, enabling her to sit without stabbing herself. Taking the glass which he still held out to her, she lowered herself into the armchair across from the one that she knew he intended to take.

“I sense treachery around me of late,” he murmered, settling his cloak around himself as he shifted to get comfortable in the seat. “Perhaps I am becoming more than a little paranoid.”

"I would not say that. I would say that you are being cautious, and that is certainly nothing to be ashamed of," she said. The smell of the wine she held wafted up her nostrils, putting her off a little. "More so, it is something which if more rulers took into consideration, there may be less wars and conflicts."

"Possibly," he murmered. His gaze was lost in the scenic view outside the window, and a long silence followed. Eventually he turned to her. "Once I have concluded my business for the day, you may have what time is left to yourself."

"Will you not require me for the rest of the day?" she asked in confusion.

Thranduil shrugged. "I have no doubts whatsoever that I shall have need of you for advisory matters rather than as a guard in the days to come."

"If that is what you wish," she murmered.


	11. Close Encounters

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - CLOSE ENCOUNTERS**

Something niggled in the dark recesses of Tama's mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that was troubling her. She'd done as Thranduil had instructed and spent the remainder of the day wandering around the palace grounds, her horse walking faithfully beside her as she held his reins. The time had passed reasonably quickly, and before she knew it, she was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. 

The morning and the meeting that had been held returned to her memory with startling clarity, circling around and around in her thoughts. She couldn't shake off the feeling that the  _ toad _ as she'd mentally called him, had very subtly threatened Thranduil. The ill feeling flowing around those gathered at that table had been almost palpable. The advisors had been most put out at his immediate refusal of marriage to Lady Malia, almost as though he'd insulted them by turning her down. 

She frowned.

It wasn't as thought he'd deliberately offended them; he'd merely made what he'd felt was the right choice for his realm, his people, and himself. Nothing more, nothing less. The fact that he hadn’t fallen in line with what the other realm wanted had obviously pissed them off, but that shouldn’t have been of any concern to him. Thranduil seldom gave a second thought as to what others thought; as long as he did the right thing by his own people, to hell with everyone else.

She rolled over in the darkness.

The niggling feeling persisted, and wouldn’t go away. She’d tried simply closing her eyes and chasing sleep, but nothing happened. She’d tried meditating, but again, nothing. Getting up for something to eat had proven to be a waste of her time and energy, as she’d still been unsettled.

Her eyebrows came down in a scowl as she chewed her bottom lip.

Where was Thranduil?

Sounds of snoring had filtered from Heltherion’s room as she’d passed earlier, but she hadn’t given it much thought and carried on to her own room closer to the King’s. As she thought about it lying wide awake, her inner radar flickered to life.

Her feet hit the floor noiselessly as she threw the blankets aside and leapt out. Her dark leggings were folded on the chair in the corner, with her knee high boots placed neatly underneath it. Within seconds, both were on and she tugged her loose sleeping shirt over the leggings.

The hallway outside the door was still and deserted. Not one guard was to be seen, and no signs of life were to be found.

Strange.

She gently tapped on Thranduil’s door, not expecting an answer, and wasn’t surprised to get nothing in reply. Opening the door, she peered inside. The room lay empty.

Something was  _ very  _ wrong, and she knew it.

She pulled the door closed again and frowned. Her mind was working overtime. He couldn’t have gone far, but the question was - why was he unguarded? Herself and Heltherion were the only ones assigned to his protection detail, yet the latter was snoring in his room like there was no tomorrow. 

Instinct carried her silently along the corridor and out of the side doorway into the courtyard beyond. The entire area was blanketed in darkness, but that didn’t faze her in the slightest. Her gut feeling was screaming at her, so loud, the entire palace should have heard it. 

Wispy clouds drifted across the moon and lent an ethereal feel to the otherwise still night. Her eyes drifted up to the small bursts of pale clouds and the moon peeping out intermittently. A bat shot past her line of vision, and an owl hooted softly in the distance.

Her warrior’s instinct had never forsaken her, and she knew as she plodded silently across the uneven cobbles that something was amiss, and the feeling wouldn’t leave her. Doom and melancholy settled over her shoulders, making it a little more difficult to focus.

She came to a stop beside the stables.

The warm breeze gently lifted her hair and sent it in rippling waves down her back. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and allowed her inner light to glow softly. The flame within her flickered, and she frowned. Normally it would burn steadily, but a flicker meant that she had been right - something was terribly wrong. The gift of the elves passed down through generations had served her well in years past, and this was no exception. 

The dirt path disappeared behind the stables, and she followed it on instinct. Several elvish dwellings appeared in the gloom, disappearing again as she passed them. Her feet carried her towards the surrounding woodlands and deeper into the stillness of the inky black surrounding her, following tracks that she was gifted and trained well enough to be able to read and follow. Not a single sound penetrated the heavy silence, and she welcomed the placidity as she moved quickly. Trees formed a protective embrace around her, closing in on her in a peaceful cradle against the rest of the world, their leaves rustling ever so slightly.

Half a mile or so into the woods, she slowed down and eventually came to a stop. Her hand reached out and settled on a large rocky formation which was slightly damp with moss and overgrown weeds. Her astute elf eyes could make out blacker shadows in the darkness, and she inched towards them. The rocks parted and opened up into the entrance to a cave.

Her nose twitched as one foot stepped tentatively in front of the other.

She smelled fear.

She smelled rage.

She smelled hostility.

And she smelled the unmistakable metallic tang of blood.

The fingertips of one hand trailed lightly against the uneven surface, the ground soft and slightly muddy beneath her boots. A faint glow of light emitted deep in the bowels of the cave, and she made her way towards it. Hushed voices drifted to her ears, followed by a roar of anger. More hushed voices. 

She stepped around a stone column, and her heart stopped.

***** 

Thranduil was seated on a wooden chair with his head lowered slightly. Thick ropes around his shoulders pinned him to the back of the seat, and his hands were tied behind his back. Both feet were trussed tightly to the chair’s front legs. His tunic had been torn open to reveal a muscled chest and torso, both of which were bleeding profusely from vicious slash marks. Blood streaked his usually pristine blonde hair. Small puddles of the red liquid pooled on the floor around him. Splashes dotted his leggings. 

Six elvish guards stood in a circle around him. One held a whip, which he tapped lightly against his upper thigh as he waited. Another was on his knees in front of the King, speaking in low, urgent tones. A third ellon stood behind Thranduil with a knife held to his throat. Three others stood with their arms folded, simply watching events unfold.

Tama stepped forwards. “It would seem that someone neglected to invite me to this... _ elite _ gathering,” she said.

All heads whipped in her direction.

Astonished eyes absorbed the elleth who’d intruded. She stood proud before them, dressed from head to foot in black, with her long black hair flowing down over her shoulders. Her angry eyes assessed each one of them rapidly as she formed opinions and made up her mind about each male in front of her.

Thranduil’s head slowly lifted. His right eye was swollen almost closed, and streaks of blood were smeared across his cheek and his mouth. 

“You have no place here,” the elf on his knees snarled at her. “I would suggest that you take your leave, lest you suffer the same fate.”

“I would suggest that you rethink your strategy,” she shot back. “For this is clearly not going to be successful.”

The guard holding the whip snorted in amusement. “Says the unarmed  _ female _ ,” he chuckled. The way he emphasised the word made Tama’s blood burn hotter. “You are no match for us. Go back to your embroidery.”

Dark blue eyes narrowed in controlled rage. “You may find that you have need for someone with stitching abilities before this night is over,” she said softly. “Make no mistake - not one of you will walk out of here unscathed.”

A hoot of laughter circled the six elves.

Thranduil didn’t make a sound.

Her inner flame began to flicker rapidly.

His strength was waning.

“Run along, little elleth,” one advised her. He unfolded his arms and lifted one, making a shoo’ing motion for her to leave.

Within a heartbeat, she swung around on her left foot and kicked hard with her right, knocking him clean off his feet as she connected with the front of his throat. His hands flew to his neck, and he gasped and gargled for air. His legs kicked out and he writhed on the ground, fighting to drag oxygen into a compressed windpipe.

Her attention moved to the second guard as he shifted, knowing that the kick she’d delivered was fatal and the elf would suffocate. Both hands came up from her sides, surprising those gathered as she’d whipped two long knives from her boots. The metal slashed through the air and decapitated her foe. A third one attempted to disarm her, but screamed in agony as she plunged one of her weapons into his torso and twisted it. Blood spurted in all directions. He dropped to the ground.

Three remained.

She lunged forwards as the whip cracked through the air, but it missed her and flicked harmlessly over her head. Simultaneously, the guard on his knees whirled his body around and dived forwards as he tried to grasp her legs. Her body flipped up into a somersault and she landed with her feet planted on either side of him. Her left blade drove deep in between his shoulder blades, severing his spinal cord and paralysing him instantly.

Anguished screams filled the cave.

She flipped her right hand out and dragged her knife across the stomach of the elf with the whip, and he folded as the steel ripped through his midsection. Blood burst from the wound in a thick spray, and he too toppled.

She breathed evenly and stood upright, her eyes on the single guard who remained.

The one who still held his blade to her King’s throat.

“You fight well,” he hissed.

“I am aware of this,” she said calmly. Her gaze flickered to Thranduil’s exposed torso, and her nostrils flared for a split second. “I assume that you are not attempting to educate me on unknown facts?” Her question made the guard huff in response.

The fury in his eyes was as clear as the sun on a cloudless day. “You are misplaced,” he told her. “You could be wealthier on the other side of this battle, my friend.”

One eyebrow twitched. “What makes you think that?” Slow, deliberate footsteps took her around the still-twitching bodies and pools of blood. “What makes you think that I would be persuaded by riches?”

“Perhaps the fact that you are in the service of one of the wealthiest rulers in Middle Earth,” he replied. 

Her eyes moved from his to the blade as it rested against Thranduil’s neck, and back to him. “I am in his service because I choose to be,” she said. “And I am not open to offers.”

The guard's nose twitched. “Perhaps not…” he said slowly and thoughtfully. “But you are open to something else...something which is more tempting to you than gold...I can smell it from here, my feisty little elleth.”

Her cheeks flushed pink and her gaze went to the strong muscles in her line of vision. “You do not know me as well as you may think.”

“Oh, I beg to differ. Think how  _ powerful  _ you could be, were our kingdoms to merge as one,” he whispered. “You would not have to take orders from a cold, emotionless king such as this one. Lady Malia would treat you with the recognition you deserve, and you would be well rewarded for your work.”

“I already  _ am  _ well rewarded,” she responded. The half naked elf King before her was managing to infuse himself into her senses without even trying, or being aware. The flickering light from the single oil lamp highlighted perfectly formed muscles and the build of a body she’d love to run her hands over.

The guard glanced down at her hands, which were clenching and unclenching at her sides. “You see that which you desire,” his seductive whisper drifted to her.

She glared at him. “I do not see what you attempt to accomplish here,” she stated.

The edge of the blade trailed slowly down over Thranduil’s throat, down his sternum and lower to the flat expanse of his abdomen. A tiny trickle of blood followed.

She swallowed, her eyes following its path as it meandered down to his waistband and disappeared. 

“Think about what you truly desire.” The hushed words sounded as though they’d been screamed in the stillness of the cave. “Think how much pleasure you could take...and leave him humiliated and broken.” Evil glinted in the eyes that watched her like a hawk. “And none would be the wiser, were you to give in to your inner needs.”

Sat like a statue in the wooden seat, Thranduil felt his hopes fading. Tama had appeared and flourished a possibility of being able to overcome his attackers, but that possibility was disappearing rapidly. He could see the hunger in her dark blue eyes as they raked over him. He could see the lust, the desire, the  _ sex.  _

The aura radiating from her was almost touchable in the darkened hollow, it was so phenomenal. 

“Think how much we can achieve as one kingdom,” the guard continued, his alert eyes absorbing every detail of the flushed elleth whose air of certainty was crumbling at her feet. He could practically see her resolve pack up and abandon her. “You will be given an esteemed title. You will be given lands, wealth, servants. No more being at the beck and call of one who would run you through with his sword given half the chance.”

Her gaze had settled on the blonde’s chest, and remained there. Her nostrils flared. Her pupils dilated. Her palms sweated. Her breathing deepened.

Her elevated heartbeat was audible to the two elvish males.

“Look at me.”

The soft command dragged her gaze to focus on the guard.

“You want him. You want to humiliate him.”

Dazed eyes blinked, but she said nothing.

“You will feel stronger.”

She stood in silence as she battled against her inner urges. The flesh before her looked  _ so  _ inviting. So touchable. Her fingers flexed involuntarily.

“You can break him.” Seductive whispers wound themselves into her bloodstream, and she found herself taking slow steps towards his bound and helpless prisoner.

Thranduil’s eyes lifted to hers.  _ Please do not do this,  _ he begged silently.  _ Please. _

Her chest expanded in a deep breath as her fingertips settled on the solid muscle within her reach. Heat emitted from her captured King, but her thoughts were focused on one thing, and one thing only.

Awareness blazed to life in her soul as she touched his hot flesh. Clenching her teeth together, she risked a glance at the guard who held him hostage.

“Take him,” he urged. “Use him. Abuse him. Degrade him; strip him of his royal conceitedness.”

Thranduil stiffened as she swung her leg over his and settled herself astride him. His eyes closed and his jaw tightened. 

He had lost.

Tama’s hand moved and gently lifted his blood-matted hair over his left shoulder. The expanse of skin that she uncovered made her insides clench in desire. She leaned her upper body forwards and swept her mouth over his flushed skin.

A whimper of need left her and she licked the flesh. Shards of arousal shot through her, and she unconsciously wiggled her hips closer to his. Tightening her thighs around his hips, she ground herself against him in desperate little movements.

He swallowed as he struggled to control his body’s reaction, failing miserably. Time and time again since she’d come into his life, he’d fantasised about gripping her hips and fucking her hard, but not like this. This was never meant to happen. Sex under duress was  _ not  _ the way he’d imagined pleasuring her.

She sucked hard on his neck just below his ear, soft pants and gasps drifting up to him and her hands mapping the contours of his chest and shoulders. Strong muscles rippled and tensed, and she caressed them with wonder and admiration. 

The guard laughed quietly as she whimpered helplessly. “Do it,” he urged.

She slid her right hand down to his stomach, turning her palm inwards.

“Yes...touch yourself,” the ellon whispered. His breathing had gained momentum as he watched her. 

Her hand slid lower, and her left hand found its way up to caress the right side of his neck. 

“Touch yourself,” the guard repeated.

Thranduil gasped and jerked violently beneath her as within a split second, she whipped a blade hidden in the waistband of her leggings, lifted her torso away from his, and plunged it into the guard’s neck. Simultaneously, her left hand twisted his wrist and snapped it, forcing the blade away from his throat.

Furious eyes blazed at the fatally injured elf. “Do  _ not  _ attempt to fuck my King over,” she hissed. “And do not attempt to underestimate my loyalty to him.” 

The ellon gurgled and his arms flailed in desperation as he tried to cling to life, but the blood pulsed from his neck in rhythm with his heartbeat, gradually slowing down to a trickle, and he collapsed to a heap behind the chair. 

Tama took a deep breath and closed her eyes, still seated across Thranduil’s thighs. After an eon had passed, she opened them again, and gazed into his confused ice blue ones. “I must get you to a healer,” she said quietly, and lifted herself off him. Stepping around him, she deftly sliced through the ropes that bound him, and freed his legs. “Can you walk, my King?”

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

She nodded in understanding. “I will help you.”

Her softly spoken words seemed to visibly deflate him as his adrenalin crashed, and his shoulders sagged. His obvious fear for his life and his dread at how it was going to end had taken its toll on him, and he leaned forwards, both elbows braced on his knees. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and stayed there while he collected himself.

She carefully pushed him back upright after a few minutes and fastened the tunic over him. His eyes watched her as she worked, but he remained silent.

“Everything will be alright,” she whispered. “You are safe.”

His head tipped towards her and rested on her shoulder, and she slid her arms up over his.


	12. Behind The Mask

**CHAPTER TWELVE - BEHIND THE MASK**

Pelethion’s furious eyes glared at those gathered in the King’s private room.

“I wish to know  _ how  _ in all that is holy did this happen?!” he shouted angrily. “The King must be protected at all times!  _ Never  _ in all my years of being his personal guard did anything such as this occur! How can you explain such incompetence, such laxity, such blatant disregard for his safety?!”

Tama opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it.

“Pelethion...rest easy, my friend,” Thranduil wheezed painfully from where he lay on the bed. “My guards are not at fault.”

His trusted and long-term ally whirled round to face him, and stared down at him in disbelief. “This is nothing short of neglect on their part!” he ranted.

“No. It is not,” his King whispered. The pain he was suffering was clear in his voice. “I sent them away, for I needed solitude to collect my thoughts. The wine I had had been drugged - I felt that something was wrong but could not decipher what it was. That weakness left me vulnerable for Malia’s guards to do what they did.” He winced as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and slowly sat upright.

Legolas stepped closer and helped him. “You should not move, Father,” he told him.

One hand impatiently nudged him away, but there was love in the gesture. “I cannot remain immobile,” he said. “I must tend to these wounds and leave this place immediately.”

“I shall tend to you,” Pelethion stated, and stepped closer to his King. Another angry glare flashed over those gathered and he took a deep breath. “I intend to put it to the council that you are both dismissed from your positions.”

Tama’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

_ What?! _

Heltherion stood motionless, stunned by the fear at Pelethion’s threat.

“I will not argue this out before my King,” she hissed venomously. “But make no mistake, you and I  _ will  _ have words over this matter. Do not  _ dare  _ attempt to play down the importance of my role within the Mirkwood realm, or attenuate my devotion to what I do.”

A deathly silence settled in the room, broken only by the sound of Thranduil’s laboured breathing. The ellon who had spoken stared at her in shock.

“Pelethion - stand down, my friend,” the blonde gasped, pain slicing through his body. “Whilst I understand your anger, it is misplaced. Lady Tama and Heltherion are not to blame for my predicament. Do not castigate them for that which is not their fault. The responsibility lies solely with myself; none other.”

Legolas nodded in acceptance, folding his arms. “I understand, Father,” he said. His baby blue eyes turned to the pair standing at the bottom of the bed. “Lady Tama - once again, I find myself indebted to you.”

She shook her head in determination, hearing the very faint crack in his voice and seeing the glimmer of unshed tears in the Prince’s eyes. “I will have none of it,” she told him. “We have covered this ground previously, and my reasoning remains the same. I do not wish to discuss this further, my Lord.”

Pelethion dabbed a clean wad of linen with alcohol, and carefully touched it against Thranduil’s multiple cuts and slashes that criss-crossed over his chest and stomach. His muscles tightened and he hissed through his teeth at the sting, but said nothing.

“I agree that we must move quickly from this realm,” the aide said, his concentration on what he was doing. “I am not certain however, how we should carry out our leave.”

Tama automatically stepped around him and stood at the head of the bed across from Legolas, and gripped Thranduil’s hand. He squeezed hard as the alcohol bit into the open wounds. “May I suggest that we leave as soon as the King is able? Under the cover of night would seem like the most appropriate time, as the darkness will surely conceal our movements.”

Ice blue eyes opened and stared up into hers. “No.”

Confused glances swept around those in the room.

“We shall leave in two sections,” he rasped. “Pelethion - in the name of all that is sacred, be gentle, I implore you! No, we leave separately and converge back in the Mirkwood realm. Upon which, I shall immediately plan a battle attack on this forsaken kingdom. This will not go unpunished.”

The Prince chewed his lower lip. “If I may make a suggestion,” he said. “Yourself and a select group of guards should leave first. I would remain here until daylight, and offer some excuses to Lady Malia for your absence, then follow you.”

Thranduil nodded. “I agree, my son.”

“I should probably travel with you,” Pelethion stated, dabbing carefully at the blood collected at the corner of his mouth.

Tama’s eyes followed every movement.

“No. I shall travel with Lady Tama, and two guards,” he stated. “The rest of you shall remain behind, and follow on the sunrise.”

Legolas’s eyes met hers across the bed, and a hint of amusement shone through his gaze. “As you wish, Father,” he said, not breaking his stare. “I dare say that you shall be more than protected with the Lady accompanying you.”

Pelethion huffed quietly, but not quiet enough that Thranduil didn't notice.

“My son speaks wise words, my friend,” he told him. “I could not be in safer company. Such a small travelling group would not draw attention. Now please - take your ministrations elsewhere. Well-meaning though they are, they are causing me more discomfort than my injuries. I appear to have some residual effect from whatever was put into that wine in my body.”

“I apologise, my Lord,” the aide mumbled, and began packing his supplies away. “And of course you should return with Lady Tama. We are all indebted to her.” Honest eyes met hers, and she could see the genuine gratitude within them.

She released Thranduil’s warm hand and stepped back. “I will prepare immediately. My King - which two guards do you wish to accompany us?”

His eyes closed in exhaustion. “Any two which you deem suitable,” he said on a soft sigh. “Your judgement will be sufficient.”

Heltherion and Pelethion moved towards the door to leave, and she followed, leaving Legolas with his father. Outside in the hallway, her colleague and friend pulled the door closed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You have performed an accomplishment that none of our people would ever be able to repay, or show their gratitude,” he told her.

“Stop this,” she snapped, although her voice held no anger, just impatience. “I have done only what my job entails. We are personal guards, my friend, and if we cannot carry out our duties effectively, then we are failures. I am  _ not  _ a failure. I never have been, nor will I ever be. The King’s life and that of the Prince remain my utmost concern, nothing else. The council can tear themselves apart, the trees can uproot and run across the lands for all I care. They are not my concern.”

Pelethion nodded gravely. “I apologise for my abrupt assumptions,” he said quietly. “The King holds you in the highest regard, Lady Tama. My opinions were rushed, inappropriate, and entirely wrong. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” she said softly. “We are all worried about this attack on the King. He is correct in that he cannot allow it to go unpunished.”

“I sincerely hope that I am wrong in guessing what you are thinking,” Heltherion spoke up. 

Her eyes narrowed in his direction. “You would not like to know what I am thinking,” she said. “As right now, there is nothing more I would relish than holding a blade to that despicable Malia’s throat, the way that King Thranduil had one held against  _ his _ .”

“It would not achieve anything,” Pelethion told her. “Although I understand your anger and your desire for revenge and retribution, my Lord would not be happy if you were to do such. He will have his own methods.”

“I dare say that he will,” she agreed. “However - our priority at this moment is removing him from this fell place and back to the safety of our home. Heltherion - would you have any objections if I chose your sons to accompany myself and the King?”

“None whatsoever. In fact, I would be delighted that you have selected them. Both are advanced beyond their years with both their sword and archery skills, and will prove to be both vigilant and withstanding against any foe should there be any danger,” he replied. “I will inform them both immediately, and make arrangements for your impending departure.”

“Thankyou,  _ Mellon _ ,” she said. “I must quickly pack what little I brought with me. Pelethion - are you able to do likewise for King Thranduil?”

“Of course,” he answered instantly. “I will have his elk and the horses required prepared at once.” The aide tilted his head in a gesture of respect and swept away, leaving her alone in the deserted hallway.

She stood for a moment or two, then moved towards her own room.

***** 

Dry leaves crackled beneath the hooves that trod over them.

Tama darted a concerned glance to her right, where Thranduil rode alongside her on his elk. His back was straight, his shoulders back, and to the untrained eye, he seemed perfectly fine.

“What worries you, Lady Warrior?” His soft question pulled her back to reality.

“I am concerned that we have moved too quickly,” she said decidedly. “I much prefer that we had waited until you were healed.”

“I heal rapidly, so you need not waste your thoughts on my health,” he told her. “While my injuries may look dreadful, I can assure you that I am mending well from within.”

“This I am glad to hear, for your strength was dangerously low in the cave,” she said.

Engaron and Estaron rode ahead of them, talking between each other in low tones.

“I will be making a point of refusing wine during any further visits to realms other than in my own,” his deep reply came back. “The most I can remember is becoming conscious and bound to that infernal chair.”

She let his words hang in the air for several minutes. “Do you need to stop and rest?”

The sway of his hair caught her eye as he shook his head. “No. I would rather continue and put as much distance between ourselves and Ghir Dyll as possible before dawn breaks. My only concern at this moment in time is the fact that I have left my son behind.”

“He is well trained, my Lord, and surrounded by the best guards,” she told him.

“I beg to differ -  _ I  _ have the best guard.” His eyes caught hers briefly in the darkness. “Although your words are true; he  _ is  _ exceptionally well trained and can take care of himself. I probably worry over nothing, but knowing what Malia’s guards did to me makes me fear what they would do to him.”

“They would not dare make a move to harm the Prince, and I would wager the entire fortune of Middle Earth on such,” she said. One hand patted her horse’s neck, and he snorted in response. “I am more curious as to what Malia’s reaction will be when she finds that you have departed.”

“I care not.”

A heavy silence fell over them, which lasted for several long minutes.

“Did you care for her?”

His head snapped round and he glared at her. “Not in the manner in which you are inferring,” he said, his words infused with anger. Heavy eyebrows frowned. “You have had some issue with the Lady since our arrival, have you not?”

“I see things from a different angle than yourself,” she said, choosing her reply carefully. “And I am sorry to say that all I could see was deceit and betrayal. I do not feel within my heart that what you were being presented with was genuine.”

“For what it is worth, I now share your opinion,” he said quietly after a long silence. “I see clearly now that my invitation was not to advise her guards and councillors as she had said, but more of an attempt to merge the two realms into one. I shall  _ never  _ allow Mirkwood to become united with another kingdom. We stand alone; we have always done so, and will continue to do so as long as I breathe and rule.”

“May I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“What dismayed you more - the thought of merging the realms, or the thought of a marriage to her?”

“Both,” he replied straight away. “Like I said at that blasted farce of a meeting - I have had one arranged marriage and will not even consider another.”

She shrugged at the vehemence in his tone. “Eternity is a long time to remain alone.”

“I did not say that I would remain alone. I said that if I marry again, it will be to a bride of  _ my  _ choosing, and it will be for reasons of love, of devotion, of needing to be with her day and night until time runs out and the moon’s soft glow fades to nothing. It will be because I simply cannot live without her, or function without her. It will be because I would die to protect her.”

His deep voice bled into her bloodstream and wound a tight grip on her soul as they rode through the dark forest. 

“Do you think such an elleth exists?” she asked.

“No.”

She glanced at him in surprise.

“I  _ know  _ that she exists.”

Tama fell into a melancholic silence after that, and withdrew into her own mind.

***** 

The sound of Engaron and Estaron’s snoring drifted through the trees in the night air. The waterfall splashed in the darkness, bringing a sense of peace and tranquility as Tama sat on the banking with her legs folded beneath her. A small gap in the overhead canopy of leaves allowed the moon to cast a cool glow onto the rippling water.

Her head turned slightly as Thranduil’s towering form lowered to sit beside her on the grass.

“You do not sleep,” he observed.

“I have no need of sleep this night,” she replied. 

“Is something troubling you?”

_ Yes. My attraction to you. My heartbeat that accelerates the second I see you, hear your voice, or even think of you.  _ “No,” she said. “I am simply alert until we reach home.”

Soft blonde hair tickled her arm as he leaned towards her. “You lie badly, Lady Warrior,” he whispered. “I could feel your unrest from my bedroll.”

She fought to keep her breathing even. “Perhaps the thoughts which occupy my mind do not need to be aired, for they will sort themselves through the passage of time.”

He frowned. “That speaks of one who is in pain,” he said softly. “ _ Are  _ you in pain, Tama?”

Her emotions flared up with no warning, catching her by surprise. “No more than any other,” she answered. Her head turned towards him, and her eyes widened as she realised how close they were. “Are...are you well? Are your injuries healing?”

“Yes, and the wounds have almost disappeared in the two days which we have been travelling,” he told her. “I told you that I heal quickly.”

She nodded, and deliberately turned back to the water. “I am glad.”

Gentle fingers touched her chin and slowly turned her back to look at him. “Tell me what is on your mind,” he urged.

She swallowed. “I cannot.”

“Cannot, or will not?”

“Both.”

They studied one another for several seconds, and he released her and looked away. 

“I was under the assumption that you trusted your King,” he said after a while. “How mistaken I was.”

“That is not the case. I have the utmost trust in you. I simply do not wish to divulge my inner thoughts at this moment in time,” she replied.

Ice blue eyes held hers. “Do you fear my judgement?”

_ Yes. I fear my heart being broken and irreparable for the rest of time.  _ “I fear leaving myself vulnerable,” she said. “I have been such more times in my life than I care to cast my mind back on, and I do not wish to be in that position again.”

“I understand that,” he sighed. “Recent events plague my mind, both when awake and asleep. The humiliation, the degradation, the probability that they were going to end my life…” He trailed off.

“You know that I would not allow any harm to befall you,” she whispered, staring out into the darkness. “I made a promise; I gave you my word. That word holds until my death.”

“You need not think of death as long as you belong in my kingdom,” he said, his voice low. “I have told you - as you protect me, I shall protect you.”

Her head turned and she met his eyes. “Why?”

“Why not?”

His response caught her unawares.

“You devote every fibre of your being to ensuring my safety. Why would I not return the favour and do likewise?”

“Because...because...my position in your realm is to provide protection. You are precious to your people, your son, you are precious to everyone,” she stammered.

“And who is to say that you are not precious to me?”

Her lips parted.

His hand lifted and caressed her cheek. “Because you are,” he whispered. “You have always been precious to me, right from the first time I laid eyes on you.”

She couldn’t breathe. Her heart hammered like the pounding of horses’ hooves in a wild gallop and her chest hurt. The warmth of the large hand touching her face infused into her, and she felt her inner flame blast to life in awareness.

He felt it too, and his eyes widened in surprise. “I feel you,” he whispered. “I can see and feel your  _ fea. _ ”

She tried to speak, but couldn’t.

He read the questions in her eyes, and the anguish within the depths that sheared through his heart. The dark blue sparkled in the moonlight as she gazed at him. Her breathing was uneven, and he could hear her frantic heartbeat.

“I would give everything to protect you,” he whispered. “Everything.”

His mouth was a hair’s breadth from hers, and she gasped in a breath.

_ So  _ close.

_ So  _ inviting.

_ So  _ tempting.

_ So wrong. _

She wrenched away from him with a gasp of panic and shot several feet away. Crouched low on the grass, her eyes were wide with panic. “ _ What are you doing _ ?” she hissed.

He blinked, confused beyond reason and startled at her sudden withdrawal. “I...I…”

“You will  _ not  _ ridicule me!” Her venomous vow slammed into his chest as she spat it at him. “I will  _ not  _ be a toy; a king’s plaything. If that is what you desire, then I will remove myself from your guard effective immediately!”

“No!” He leapt to his feet, bewildered at the change in her. “I...what...what do you speak of? I do not understand-”

“I am not a diversion to the mundane tasks of the everyday ruling of a kingdom,” she snarled. “I will not provide amusement when you are otherwise looking for something else on which to focus!”

“Tama, I did not infer that you were,” he said. “ _ Never  _ have I implied such, and you  _ know  _ this.”

Angry eyes glared at him as she slowly rose to her feet. “I know nothing, save you would not have done this had I not utilised the opportunity that I had back in that cave. The thought would  _ never  _ have crossed your mind. I am not an easy catch, nor am I prey for you to hunt for gratification.”

She swept past him and stormed back to their camp, disappearing in amongst the trees. He stood immobile, shocked and stunned.

“The thought  _ had  _ crossed my mind, Lady Warrior,” he whispered. “More times than you know.”

  
  



	13. Two Stubborn Mules

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - TWO STUBBORN MULES**

Heavy footsteps thundered along the stone passageway and echoed off the high walls. Guards fell by the wayside, lowering their heads in silent respect and fear as their King stormed past them. The flames in the oil lamps flickered alarmingly in the ensuing draught. The rich, heavy blue velvet robe swished around long legs as they strode deeper into the palace.

Thranduil was furious.

Tama hadn’t said one solitary word to him; hadn’t even glanced in his direction as they’d continued their journey back to the Woodland realm. The atmosphere between the two of them had been heavy and volatile. Her horse had faithfully kept alongside his elk at her bidding, but not a word had been uttered. Engaron and Estarion had fallen quiet, feeling the tension between their ruler and his personal guard and not daring to antagonise the situation. Each step that the animals took, the more difficult it became to focus with the tense air flowing between the black horse and the royal elk. 

The blue cloak was ripped from broad shoulders and thrown angrily at a passing servant.

“Launder that,” Thranduil snapped without breaking stride.

The servant vanished.

“Where is Aerto?!” The question bounced off the stone as he roared it.

“My Lord, I believe he is with the blacksmiths, ensuring that our weapons are ready for your inspection,” Tauriel replied, hurrying to keep up with him.

“Have him brought to my study,” he barked. 

“At once, my Lord,” the redhead said, and swiftly disappeared. Her eyes met Tama’s as she passed, but nothing was said.

The doors to the study flew apart as he shouldered his way through them, and they crashed off the walls on either side. A swiftly placed hand stopped them from bouncing back to smack the irate elleth in the face. She tutted in disgust, stepping into the large room.

He stopped and whirled to face her. “Did I ask for your attendance?” he snarled.

“By having me as your guard, then yes, you did,” she bit back. 

Cold eyes glared into hers.

“Leave,” he commanded, and turned away.

She shook her head in angry frustration and turned to leave. Her eyes landed on the strangest sight she’d ever seen as she moved - a potted plant sitting on his desk, quivering violently. “What-” she began.

“ _ LEAVE!”  _ he roared over his shoulder.

_ Fuck you,  _ she thought, and slammed the door at her back.

Thranduil shook with anger as the bang echoed around the study. He took slow, deep, calming breaths in an attempt to abate his rage. 

It didn’t work.

A large crystal vase bursting with roses on his desk crashed against the wall as he swept it with force to one side. The  _ boom  _ sounded louder than the war cries of an orc army in the silence of the room. Glass shattered in all directions. Water splashed down the wall and dripped onto the floor. Damaged blooms settled forlornly amongst the fragments of crystal. 

_ In your own time,  _ a voice said within his mind.

His gaze moved to the plant, which had gone still.  _ What would you know?! _

_ More than you think. You act irrationally. _

_ Be quiet, lest I toss you into the depths of the forest,  _ he said silently.  _ I am sure that the wildlife would have a field day digesting you. _

_ Do what you must. But your anger is sorely misplaced.  _

He moved over to the window and stared out through the glass.

_ Your ego and your opinion of yourself is wounded. Your temper has no place with her, and you are aware of this. _

He didn’t respond.

_ Ignore me if you will. You will lose her, and faster than you realise. Unless you make amends, she is already halfway out of your reach.  _ The plant twitched a few leaves and settled again.

“My Lord?”

He turned to find Aerto peering around the door. “Enter.”

The loyal aide stepped inside and closed the door. Wary eyes lifted hesitantly to his ruler’s. 

Thranduil sighed deeply and sank into the upholstered seat behind his desk, placed both elbows onto the wooden surface, and rested his head in his hands.

“Do you wish to speak of what irks you?” Aerto asked softly.

“She shunned me,” he whispered after a heavy silence. He looked up with tired eyes. “Tama. She rejected me.”

The aide’s eyebrows lifted briefly in surprise, and he slowly strolled over to sit himself on the small couch which sat at an angle to the desk. “This surprises me,” he murmered thoughtfully. “It surprises me no end.”

“I have made myself appear foolish.”

“I do not think so, Thranduil. My opinion is that she simply does not believe she holds any worth,” he replied.

“What? How is that possible?” The question sounded more like a demand. 

“Her past...think about her past, and what she has endured since she was a very young elfling,” Aerto reminded him. “She mistrusts all who surround her, and with good reason.”

Thranduil snorted as he stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the window. “I am her  _ King.  _ I  _ command  _ trust. I do not work to earn it - it is given freely to me.”

The ellon’s head shook. “I apologise, but no. It is not. Not from Tama. She holds her trust close and protects it with her heart. She will not part with either, not without insistent persuasion and proof that she is not doing so in vain.”

The blonde glanced at the plant, which had begun quivering again. 

“May I ask what happened?”

He shook his head. “It matters not. Suffice to say, we have journeyed back in complete silence. She was angry; most likely still is. I was angry, and I still am.”

Aerto smiled, but the expression vanished in a heartbeat as his ruler’s icy glare landed on him. “Both are of a similar disposition then,” he remarked. “You are both very alike, but in different ways.”

A scowl was the response. “Prepare the council for one hour from now. There are urgent matters which must be attended to straight away. My son will be returning most likely within two days - ensure that his chambers are ready for him.”

The ellon dipped into a low bow and left the room without uttering another word.

Thranduil threw his weight unceremoniously back into his chair and propped both feet up on the corner of the desk.

***** 

“Tama! Wait!”

The elleth turned at the urgent call, and waited as Tauriel dashed along the stone floor towards her.

“ _ Mellon,  _ are you well?” she gasped, out of breath.

“Yes...you?”

The redhead waved impatiently. “Yes, yes. Has something happened with the King? He is in the most foul mood that I have witnessed in a long time.”

Tama huffed. “I am sure there will be a meeting regarding such matters,” she replied, and hesitated. “There was an attack on him at Ghir Dyll - he was beaten and tortured in an attempt to reverse his decision over merging the two kingdoms.”

Tauriel gasped, horrified. “ _ What _ ?? He...oh no...is he well??”

She nodded, and began walking again, accompanied by her friend. “Yes. He has healed rather rapidly, and only bears a few scars from what happened. He is justifiably angry however, and I am not sure how he intends at this point to take his retribution. We do not know if Lady Malia was behind it, or whether it was the doing of her councillors and advisors acting on their own behalf.”

The Captain of the Guard stayed quiet while she processed her thoughts. “I cannot say for certain; I was not there, I did not witness the meeting or the outcome. But what I  _ do  _ know is that the King and the Lady have always been close. He provided invaluable support for her when her husband fell in battle, many years ago.”

“She has a keen eye for him,” Tama murmured. Her feet kicked up dried leaves as they walked out of the palace and crossed the courtyard. “An attraction which could be seen from the Shire, were one to look hard enough.”

Tauriel smiled. “She may have a score of keen eyes, my friend, but he does not hold her in the same reverence. He has shown no interest in taking a mate since the death of his wife, when the Prince was but a young baby.”

Dark blue eyes slid a suspicious look towards her, and were met by a knowing grin.

“Malia’s councillors suggested marriage when Thranduil refused to split his armies,” she said, turning away again. “They requested half our armies take up residence in their lands, leaving half to remain here. He said no. They then put forward that he and Malia marry instead.”

Tauriel snorted with laughter. “Our King and she..? Oh no, never in a millenia.” Her long red curls swayed as she shook her head, still laughing. “She is not wife material for him. Yes, she is truly beautiful and has wealth and connections, but she is far too high-maintenance. Our King would surely go mad were he to tolerate her demands day in, day out.”

“Perhaps day in, day out is not his style. From what I gathered, an occasional  _ visit  _ would be enough to keep him satisfied.” Tama’s words held an edge, one which Tauriel picked up on instantly.

“You are jealous,  _ Mellon. _ ”

“Me?? Jealous? I think that perhaps you have been smoking Mithrandir’s pipe,” she muttered. “I am not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of.”

Green eyes sparkled. “I think this is where our King’s irate mood has stemmed from,” she said thoughtfully. “Has something happened?”

“No!” Tama threw the stable door open and made her way over to the ladder leading up to the hay loft. “What nonsense goes through your mind.”

Her companion watched her as she scaled the ladder and hauled herself up onto the higher level. Seconds later, a bale of hay was pushed off and tumbled down onto the floor, followed by a second one.

“What do you mean by an occasional visit?” she enquired. 

A third bale crashed to the floor, and Tama dropped down beside it. “Private evenings in her chambers, alone, with  _ no  _ guards,” she said. “All guards sent away and excused for the night.”

“Aaaand your suspicious mind is assuming that they were up to no good?” Tauriel teased.

“What else could they be doing?” she snapped. “It is plainly obvious.”

“Says she who denies being jealous.”

Tama glared at her. “I do not care  _ what  _ he does, nor with whom. It is not my concern. He could be fucking his elk for all I care.”

Two stalls away, the massive elk snorted, almost as though he knew what she had said, and she glared at the mighty animal. 

The redhead doubled over and held her sides. “There is absolutely  _ nothing  _ going on between the King and Lady Malia,” she assured her, standing back upright and wiping tears of laughter away. “She is still grieving for her husband,  _ Mellon.  _ Thranduil knew him well, and they often sit in solitude and reminisce over times past. They fought side by side through many wars, and saved each other on many occasions.”

Tama grunted, concentrating on feeding her horse carrots and apples. The magnificent black mount butted her shoulder and snuffled in appreciation. 

Her friend straightened her face and studied her. “You have feelings for the King.”

“I do not.”

She shook her head. “There is no use in denying it; I can see it as plain as day. And I am not alone in my observations.”

Angry eyes lifted and met hers.

“The Prince has also noticed,” she went on. 

“There is nothing to notice. There are no feelings. No attraction. Nothing,” Tama ground out, patting the horse’s neck. “I think that you both are caught up in a fantasy world and are in sore need of a dose of reality.”

“As you prefer,” Tauriel murmured, and left the stables with a smile.

***** 

Having received word that Thranduil was demanding her presence, Tama quickly freshened up, changed into clean clothing and made her way to the council chambers located deep within the bowels of the palace. Not looking forward to whatever he had summoned her for, she straightened her back and slid a mask of indifference over her features.

He might be an expert at shielding his thoughts, but she was learning. And fast.

Ice blue eyes met hers as she stepped into the chambers, then looked away again without a flicker of emotion. She nodded to the guard posted at the doorway and crossed the floor to take her usual position slightly behind him, on his left.

“My Lord, I am appalled at the thought of such a horrifying attack being carried out on yourself,” Mortulion, one of the advisors, was saying. “Am I correct in assuming that you wish to wage war on Ghir Dyll in retaliation?”

Thranduil shook his head. “Not at present, although the thought is still in my mind,” he responded. “Pelethion and Legolas have undoubtedly spoken with Lady Malia. I await their return to hear what she had to say.”

Tama straightened her back and focused on the far wall, one hand resting on the handle of her sword.

Another council member, Lord Kolosker, glanced at her. “My King - surely there is no need for a guard present at a meeting in which you are surrounded by allies? Your own people?”

“The Lady is present wherever I go,” he replied, not even casting a look in the Lord’s direction.. “Aerto - you will accompany and assist me this day in the weapons inspection. I fear we may have need to be armed and ready for battle sooner than I had anticipated, depending on what news comes with the return of my son and Pelethion.”

“Of course, my King,” Aerto agreed. “The blacksmith and his workers were almost complete in their task of mending that which needed attention.”

“Good. We will pay them a visit in the early hours of the afternoon.”

Kolosker kept glancing at Tama, but held his silence.

“My Lord...how on earth did this attack happen?” Mortulion asked. He leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the table. “May I ask where your guards were?”

Kolosker lifted one eyebrow.

“I sent them away. I required solitude to collect my thoughts,” Thranduil replied smoothly. “Unfortunately, the wine which had been delivered to me had been drugged. I lost consciousness and awoke to a savage beating.”

Aerto closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I would say that your  _ guard  _ had no use, in this instance,” Kolosker drawled.

Tama lifted her chin and stared at him until he looked away.

“You will not question my actions, nor my choice of guard,” the King informed him. “It was  _ my _ decision to send her away;  _ my  _ actions were at fault. Lady Tama has more than proven her worth in the time that she has been with me.”

“It would seem that a pretty face and a beautiful body are not enough to protect the King.” The advisor’s comment was directed at those seated around the table.

Thranduil rose to his feet. “One more word, Lord Kolosker, and I will have you removed from this council. Permanently.” Both fists rested on the wood in front of him. “Your place within my realm is not to question or belittle my actions. Insubordination will  _ not  _ be tolerated. Is that understood?”

“Perfectly, my King,” he said in a more subdued voice.

Several heads shook discreetly at his blatant criticism of their ruler’s judgement. Whether anyone disagreed or not, no-one ever voiced their disapproval with such disregard for the required respect. 

Blonde hair rippled as he turned and glared over his shoulder. “Accompany me,” he commanded, and left the table.

Low murmurs circulated as Tama walked past the councillors at Thranduil’s back, keeping up with his fast pace as he stormed out of the room. He led the way through endless walkways and surprised her by going straight past his chambers and his study.

Again, doors were thrown open when they approached the large library.

“Leave,” he snarled at the small group of elleths who were seated in a collection of padded chairs in the middle of the massive room. 

They quickly gathered their skirts and fled, not wanting to bear the brunt of their King’s temper.

Alone, Tama’s thoughtful eyes absorbed the vision before her.

He strode the length of the shelves hewn into the walls, both hands behind his back. His head was lowered just a fraction, his eyes on the ground as he walked. Several times he walked back towards her and pivoted, walking away again.

She sighed inwardly as this continued for several long minutes.

Finally he came to a stop and looked at her.

“I will have you tell me your thoughts.”

“I am not in Kolosker’s favour.” Her words were clipped.

“Is there any particular reason why not?” he questioned.

She shrugged.

One heavy eyebrow lifted. “He has no such problem with Heltherion.”

“Helthelion is an ellon. I am not.”

He snorted scornfully. “I am aware.”

She glared at him, but he deliberately turned his back on her. “Is that a general awareness, or are you trying to make a point?” she asked.

“Take it whichever way you choose,” he replied. “I treat you both the same, regardless of gender.”

“You tried to kiss him too?” she snapped.

He whirled around to face her and marched towards her, making her shrink back. “Your insolence has gone beyond what I am willing to accept these last few days!” he snarled. Still he paced forwards, and she walked backwards until she felt the stone wall behind her. “I have had to tolerate childish silence and ignorance after leaving Ghir Dyll. Your manners are sorely lacking, and that is something I will  _ not  _ tolerate!”

“What about  _ your  _ manners?” she demanded, breathing hard. “What about the King  _ himself  _ belittling the common guard and toying with her? Do you consider that to be good manners, fit for one of your standing?”

The six feet five blonde finally came to a halt, his body pressed against the front of hers and effectively pinning her to the wall. “I consider that to be the actions of a male finding a female distractingly attractive,” he whispered.

His soft tone caught her by surprise.

Dark blue eyes flashed fire as she searched the beautiful ice blue ones that were staring down at her. “I do not believe you,” she whispered back. 

“That is because you have not been kissed by a King.” His soft, sultry words seemed to almost weaken her bone structure, and she was grateful for the wall at her back. “Had you been, you would not doubt the sincerity of my words. Or my actions.”

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

“I do not give my affections lightly,” he said, still in that hypnotic whisper. One large hand settled flat on the wall beside her head. 

“I...I...you must have some remnants of the wine within you which you consumed in Ghir Dyll,” she stammered. 

“Why? Because I see beauty before me? Because I need your presence almost as much as I need the air around me?” 

She felt herself drowning in his eyes, unable to pull free to swim to safety. “I…”

His other hand lifted and gentle fingers tilted her chin slightly. 

Her heart hammered within her in a heavy, pounding rhythm, and a tingling feeling began to flow through her fingers. 

His next whisper made her heart stop.

“Do you trust me?”

  
  



	14. Two Truths

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - TWO TRUTHS**

Tama swallowed nervously, unable to break away from the mesmerising look in Thranduil’s ice blue eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” he repeated softly.

An eon passed, and he watched her struggle within herself to respond to his question. Her eyes showed every thought that flashed through her mind, and he could read the turmoil that was swirling around inside her like a storm. Her pupils constricted slightly then dilated, and he knew that she was on the verge of yielding to him. The faint tinge of pink that dusted her cheeks lent her a delightful glow and a slight ethereal appearance. Those dark blue eyes darted nervously between his, trying to find some figment of reality and essence in his spellbinding gaze.

Inside, she was utterly bewildered. He could  _ never  _ be interested in her. Not in a hundred millenia, she was beyond certain. The gorgeous blonde who stood towering over her, pressed against her with his fingertips still holding her chin in a gentle touch, had a look of such sincerity in his eyes that she couldn’t help but wonder what was truly going through his strategic mind. 

“Yes,” she whispered finally.

“Good.” He closed the small gap between them and touched his mouth to hers with a butterfly-soft brush against it.

She instantly gasped, her lips parting slightly with the gesture, and he took the advantage of her movement. The hand holding her chin slid around her neck and his fingers embedded themselves in her hair in a firm but affable hold. He tilted his head just the tiniest fraction, and the kiss deepened a little as a result. Soft, warm lips coaxed hers further apart. Heat bled from him and infused within her bones. Sparks began to burst to life and rush around her body. 

The hand which had been braced on the wall shifted and settled on her waist, tugging her closer. She hesitantly lifted both hands and settled them on his upper arms. A jolt of awareness shot through her as she felt the tightly-leashed power ripple through the muscles, and she acknowledged that this was a strong fighter; a warrior - one who had the ability to create heaven or hell should he have the inclination to. 

The shudder that surged from her head to her toes drew a deep murmur from him, almost in approval. The hold on her waist tightened marginally, and his tongue swept along her lower lip.

Very slowly, the pressure of his mouth against hers lessened until he pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes. Dazed, confused blue eyes looked back at him.

His eyes moved to her hair as he ran his fingers through the long black tresses. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

She swallowed again. “Y...yes. Yes, I am,” she struggled to say.

The faintest hint of a smile curved the mouth that had managed to obliterate her conscious thought just moments previously. “Then all is good with the world,” he murmered. Gentle fingers left her hair and brushed over her cheek in the tenderest touch imaginable. “I reiterate what I said.”

She frowned, perplexed as to what the conversation had even been about before the kiss. 

His smile grew at her confusion. “I do not give my affections lightly. But you, Lady Warrior…” His thumb rubbed her lower lip. “You have ignited something within me which has been dead for a long time.” Ice blue eyes lifted from her mouth to look into hers. “And I did not sense any rejection or renunciation from you in that kiss.”

Another nervous swallow. “No. I did not...I mean…”

Her eyes drifted closed briefly as he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before pulling back and walking away from her. 

Inside, Thranduil was in turmoil. He burned for more, but knew that she wasn’t ready for anything further than a simple kiss, albeit one which had shattered every defence he had. His body was tense and coiled like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. His heart was beating like a war drum, and his breathing was only controlled through immense willpower and discipline. 

A sudden sharp knock on the door startled both of them.

“Enter,” he commanded.

Tama quickly hid behind the mask that she’d relied on for centuries to hide her thoughts from others.

“My Lord - do you wish to inspect the weapons?” Aerto questioned, peering around the heavy door. “Or would you rather eat something beforehand?”

The King’s eyes darted to her, making her blush profusely. Thankfully his aide wasn’t in a position to see her face clearly from where he stood.

“I am not particularly hungry at this point in time,” his deep voice said. “I will do the inspection. Lady Tama - I shall not require you for the time being. You have some time to yourself.”

“Thankyou, my King,” she said in as strong a voice as she could muster.

Aerto stepped away and Thranduil moved towards the door after him.

“I expect you to have dinner with me this night,” he whispered as he passed her. “And not as my guard. As a beautiful elleth who has captured both my attention and my affections.”

Her cheeks burned hotter, and she took a deep breath as he left the library, leaving her alone. Lifting both hands, she was shocked to find them trembling.

One  _ kiss  _ had affected her  _ so  _ much?? Since when??

Dragging in a shuddering breath, she straightened her shoulders and marched out of the room towards her own. She had a  _ lot  _ to think over.

***** 

Tama groaned and rolled over, dragging the warm blanket with her.

The knocking persisted.

“ _ What?! _ ” she barked as she reluctantly hauled herself into a sitting position.

The door eased open, and Tauriel’s hesitant form appeared. “Tama? You were asleep?”

A grunt was the response.

The redhead chuckled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “I hear that you are having dinner with the King,” she said. Lowering her weight to sit on the bottom of the bed, she folded her hands in her lap and waited expectantly.

“You hear a lot.” Tama blew hair out of her eyes and tugged it back over her shoulders. “Yes - he has asked me to be present tonight.”

Tauriel leaned back and roared with laughter. “Tama...you fool  _ no  _ one!” she chortled. “Attending is one thing, but when he asks you  _ to dinner  _ it is entirely different. You will not be able to mislead me; I saw the sparkle in his eyes when he ordered me to help you prepare and escort you to the meal.”

Tama groaned in despair and leaned her head on her drawn-up knees. “I cannot do this.”

“Do what?” The laughter stopped, to be replaced with a scowl. 

Weary eyes met beautiful green ones. “Have dinner with him.”

The Captain spun around so she was sitting on her knees facing her friend. “And whyever not?” she demanded incredulously. 

Tama hesitated. “He kissed me,” she whispered.

“I know of possibly two, maybe three elleths who would  _ not  _ wish for a kiss from him,” she stated. “Have you gone mad?? Did you kiss him back? When did this happen?  _ How  _ did it happen? What was it like?”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Tama laughed. “I am not fully awake yet, and here you are assaulting me with hundreds of questions. No, I am not mad. Yes, I kissed him back. And it was...just wonderful.” Her last two words came out as a whisper. 

Tauriel tilted her head to one side, listening.

“I thought it would be strong, you know? Maybe...not  _ forceful _ , but...perhaps dominant? He is a very powerful force, both as a King and as an ellon.”

“And I assume it was not?”

She shook her head. “No. It was very gentle. Soft. Tender. It was not what I expected.”

Her friend smiled. “Someone has fallen in love,  _ Mellon;  _ I can see it in your eyes.”

Tama scoffed and kicked the blanket away, jumping out of the bed. “You have had too many orcs bash you over the head,” she retorted. “I am not in love! That is...how...oh stop it.”

Tauriel’s giggle echoed around the room. “Oh my dear...in love is  _ exactly  _ what you are! Look at yourself! You are flustered, your cheeks are pink, your eyes are sparkling...you  _ are  _ in love. I can see it clearer than anything else within this room. You only have to admit it to yourself.”

“I will not fall in love with someone who cannot return my feelings,” she said. “I have not had the easiest life, but I certainly will do whatever I have to to ensure that my future is nothing like my youth. Thranduil has been alone for eons, Tauriel - he will never love again. Every elf alive knows this.”

“Just as every elf alive knows that he has a strong passion within him; both on the battlefield and with his everyday choices and beliefs. He does not do things lightly, Tama. He thinks everything through, from angles which you and I would never even begin to consider,” Tauriel replied. “If he has set his sights on you, then I am afraid there is little you can do to oppose it. He will respect you and your choices, but his heart will remain the same nevertheless.”

Tama chewed her lip as she absorbed her words. “Impossible,” she muttered eventually, turning away with a shake of her head. “Just impossible. He must be ill.”

A hoot sounded from the bed. “Ill? How on earth do you reach that conclusion?”

“Think about it,” she shot back. Various items of clothing were tossed out of the closet onto a nearby chair. “Look at who he is, what he is. Look at me, what I was, what I am. Never in my wildest dreams could he ever have feelings for me.”

“Why not?”

“Just...because.”

“Nonsense. You have no faith in yourself,  _ Mellon.” _

“I think…” She stopped. “I think that perhaps he may have some strange sense of gratitude because of what happened in Ghir Dyll, almost like a debt of some sort that he thinks he has to repay.”

Her friend rolled her eyes. “I should take you outside and shoot you,” she stated. “Seriously! Have you listened to yourself?? Many guards have saved the King’s life - do you think that he holds romantic notions for them also??”

“They were ellons. I am  _ not _ .”

“I would think that he already knows this,” Tauriel said with a wicked laugh. “Bathe. Do your hair. Wear something beautiful. Have dinner with him, and see what happens. I have things to check on, but I shall return to assist you if needed, and take you to him.” She slid off the bed, and eyed her companion. “You might actually discover that you enjoy the experience.”

A wink followed, and the door closed as she left the room, leaving Tama alone holding a bundle of garments. 

***** 

Thranduil stood staring out of the window of his private dining room, not seeing anything within his field of vision. His heart was beating hard and fast, his fingers tightening around the cup of herbal tea in his grasp. Tension flowed through him, and he was  _ furious. _

His body whirled around as the door opened.

His anger increased as his Captain of the Guard appeared.

Alone.

“I apologise, my Lord. I cannot find Lady Tama anywhere,” she said. Her eyes swept down towards the floor. “I have checked her room, the stables, the guards’ quarters, everywhere. She is nowhere to be found.”

A heavy silence followed.

Thranduil released a slow, controlled exhale. “Very well,” he said, and turned back to the window. “You may take your leave, Captain.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

The sound of the door closing signalled his solitude once more. He clenched his teeth, fury burning through to his bones.

***** 

Tama crept stealthily through the undergrowth, her astute gaze homed in on the small pack of spiders that were scuttling around the clearing ahead. The distinct clicking, chattering noises they made disgusted her, and she narrowed her eyes in determination. These foul beasts wouldn’t live to see the onset of the darkness, which was very close.

A branch brushed her cheek, but she ignored it. Adrenalin pumped through her body in anticipation of the fight that was coming. Her fingers flexed around her drawn swords. Slow, silent steps closed the distance until she was mere feet away from them.

Crouching down, she stayed stationary for a few moments, mentally assessing each creature and sorting in her head what order to take them. They continued rooting around in the undergrowth, completely unaware of her presence.

She burst from the shrubs and bushes in a blur of steel, swinging both blades and killing two instantly. Shocked and angry screeches echoed into the forest, the remaining spiders realising they were under attack.

They swarmed around her, their salivating jaws snapping in their attempts to bite her. She moved far too quickly, spinning around and leaping over them. Her swords stabbed deep into backs, stomachs, and sliced through legs. Screams of agony deafened her. The stench of blood was overwhelming in the warmth of the late evening.

One ran straight across the forest floor towards her, and she grabbed a branch of the tree beside her and flipped herself up and over, dropping down onto it and driving her weapon straight through its back. Her other sword swiped to her left and round behind her, where it sliced the head off another. 

The screeching and clicking grew in volume. 

Angry, confused energy flowed through her. She refused to allow her mind to drift to the emotional mess which she faced, preferring to vent herself into the battle at hand. The distraction would be good for her.

More spiders clattered to the ground, writhing and screeching in the throes of death, many missing several legs. Two remained. Two large ones.

One saw the final light of day in a splatter of blood as she slashed her blade downwards and cleaved the skull in half. With a backwards somersault, she found herself far too close to the last one. They danced around each other, both lashing out in a bid to take the other down. Saliva dripped from the menacing fangs, and the fading light flashed off the retaliating swings of Tama’s swords. A squeal of fright ripped from her as it bounced through the air and landed on her, sending both of them crashing to the blood-soaked grass. Razor-sharp teeth snapped closed a fraction from her face. She wrestled against the heavy weight, trying to bring her blades up from the ground where they had fallen on impact. Both arms pushed hard against the hairy beast, but it was futile. The spider was much bigger than her, and stronger. 

The snapping, snarling jaws moved closer.

A sudden whistle of steel slashing through air sounded, and blood sprayed in all directions. The spider’s head flew off, and the body crashed fully down onto her. A booted foot kicked it savagely and sent it to one side, and she found herself staring up into a pair of furious, steely blue eyes. Hauling herself to her feet, she was unable to break away from his look, and backed unsteadily away until her back hit a tree behind her. .

Thranduil’s incensed gaze bored into her, filled with a violence that made her fear for her own safety. 

“I have a good mind to throw you back into the dungeons,” he hissed, closing the gap between them.

Her temper cracked. “On what charges?” she demanded.

“Insubordination. Recklessly endangering your life. Taking foolhardy risks. Wasting the time of my staff. Wasting  _ my  _ time.” Hot fire blazed in the depths of his ice blue eyes. 

Her chest heaved with over-exertion. 

“You are requested to attend dinner as my personal _guest,_ not my _guard_ , yet you choose to vanish into thin air. I search high and low, only to find you out in the depths of the forest locked in a fight to the death with spiders, and ridiculously close to losing!” Anger practically rolled off him in waves. “Not only have you insulted me, but you have ridiculed yourself in the process. Tell me that you do not deserve castigation!” The rage in his eyes held her immobile, as much as she longed to move away from him and his fury.

“If you feel the need to punish me, then do so!” she shouted. Tears of anger burned her eyes but didn’t fall.

He could see them though, and his own narrowed marginally.

“Just be sure of what you are actually punishing me for, as you do so!” she hissed. “Will it be because I did not accept your invitation, or because I almost lost after slaughtering fourteen spiders? I truly hope that you are certain what I am being penalized for, and then perhaps you can inform me!”

Thranduil held her gaze for several moments, watching her fight to steady her irregular breathing and collect herself. Eventually he spoke.

“You are right. I am allowing my anger and fear to cloud my judgement - a remarkable gift which you seem to possess in making me do so.” He released his breath with a sigh and moved back a few inches, giving her room to breathe. A short hesitation followed. “I truly did not expect you to disappear. I had Tauriel searching everywhere for you, but to no avail. Then I began to search myself, and one of the grooms told me that you had passed the stables armed with your weapons. Your trail was not difficult to follow. In your haste to leave, you did not cover your tracks.”

She swallowed and looked down at the ground. “It was not my intention to hide them. I simply needed...time? Space? I do not know.” She shook her head and dragged her hands through her hair. “I do not know anything anymore.”

Gentle fingers carefully turned her head back to him. “Speak to me of your state of confusion. Tell me what plagues your mind, and troubles you so much that you take off into the forest to fight, unaided.”

“The truth?”

He nodded, his long hair swaying gently with the movement.

“I fear you.”

The deep crease between his eyebrows appeared as he frowned. “Why? Why would you fear me?”

“Perhaps it is not  _ you _ that I fear...maybe it is what I feel,” she whispered. 

He studied her, unflinching. “And what do you feel?” he asked.

“Feelings that I have no reason to feel.” Her broken whisper was almost inaudible. “Not I. Not who I was, what I was, what I did. I will never have feelings returned because of that.”

“Fragments of the past coming to light once more,” he murmered, almost to himself. “You think that you are unable to hold someone’s affections - it would appear that your father did more damage than he ever intended when he sent you off with Fer Haastin.”

A single tear escaped and trickled down her cheek, and she angrily swatted it away. “I am aware of what and who I am, also of who and what I am  _ not.  _ A farmer picking potatoes in his field would have no reason to feel anything amicable towards me. Why should anyone else?”

“Again, you are right. A farmer would have  _ no  _ reason to feel anything for you, else I would relieve him of his head,” he told her. “Listen to me, Tama.  _ I  _ have feelings. Do you want the truth? I have one of my own. I have feelings towards you which confuse me, they excite me, they enrage me, and they power me when I am burdened by the weight of being the King. Once more I will tell you - I  _ do not  _ part with my affections freely. I would not be pursuing you should I think that you did not merit what I feel within my heart. You have such a low opinion of yourself, and while I understand why, I will not allow it. Do you think that I go around my kingdom kissing random elleths..? No, I do not. I kissed you because I wanted to, and I could see in your eyes that you wanted it too. You cannot deny that.”

“No,” she agreed. “I cannot.”

“Then let me in. Let me get close enough to show you the true delights of what we could have. Let me show you what lies within your soul, if only you knew how to release it,” he said. Ice blue eyes pleaded with her, showing an open, vulnerable glimpse of the ellon who carried such a heavy responsibility on his broad shoulders. A responsibility that he carried with pride and acceptance. 

“But you are a King,” she whispered. “ _ My  _ King.”

“I do not wish to be your King,” he whispered back. “I wish to be your lover.”

  
  
  



	15. Two Lovers

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - TWO LOVERS**

The ride back to the palace was quiet, but soothing in its own way. Thranduil had taken a horse in his search for Tama, and insisted she ride with him on their return. Powerful thighs enclosed around hers, a warm chest was pressed tightly against her back, and strong arms held her close. The horse instinctively trod towards home, knowing where to go without direction or instruction.

Inside, Tama’s thoughts were scattered like leaves in a wild wind. After his astounding confession, the King had kissed her before asking that she accompany him back. Her doubts vanished for the amount of time that she needed to say yes, and he’d graciously helped her up onto the animal. 

“I would ask that you meet with me for something to eat,” he told her once they were back at the stables and safely dismounted. “Although I do not wish to pressure you, I also do not wish to leave things as they are this night.”

She nodded. “I understand. I will quickly bathe and change, and meet you?”

“Yes, do so. I will arrange food to be brought to my private dining room,” he replied. His eyes shifted to the groom who appeared behind her. “See that he is settled and fed,” he instructed.

“Of course, my Lord,” the servant replied, and took the reins. 

The soft clip clop of shod hooves sounded as the horse and groom left them. 

“I shall not keep you waiting,” she said softly, and turned to go.

A warm hand gripped hers and stopped her.

“You are worth waiting for,” he whispered, then released her.

Her thoughts were tumbled and mixed as she made her way to her room.  _ Was  _ he being honest when he said he had feelings for her? Was she reading far too much into it? And if he did have feelings, could he sustain them, or would he simply take what he wanted and cast her aside? 

She didn’t know. 

What she  _ did  _ know was that her heart couldn’t withstand the pain and anguish that would follow, should he do just that. Thranduil was an all-consuming entity; one who commanded that everyone and everything around him yield to his will and control. He settled for nothing less, and she wondered if she fell into that category.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. That was the thought that went through her mind as she bathed and quickly dressed in clean leggings and a more decorative tunic than she would normally wear. Light blue in colour, the fabric had a silky sheen to it and was decorated with small darker blue flowers stitched around the hemline and the sleeves. Her long black hair shone as she brushed it, flowing down her back like a shiny black waterfall. 

The walk to Thranduil’s private dining area was over far too quickly, and her nerves began to resurface the closer she got to it. Each step shortened the distance between them, and she knew he’d be patiently waiting behind the closed carved doors.

Said doors opened before she could lift a hand to knock.

“You are here,” he said, almost in wonder. “This pleases me. Come in.” He stepped aside, allowing her to pass him. “And may I say - you look beautiful. Light blue emphasises the colour of your eyes.”

A faint blush dusted her cheeks and she smiled. “Thankyou. I did not know what you required me to wear, and I always wear clothing appropriate for my guard duties-”

A finger on her lips halted her words.

“Wear whatever you are comfortable with,” he said. “I know that you are not partial to flowing gowns and being buried beneath mountains of gems. That is not what you are, neither is it  _ who  _ you are. I do not wish the company of one who seeks the approval of her companion; rather one who satisfies her  _ own _ approval requirements.”

“Thankyou, my King,” she said, lowering her gaze.

A firm but tender touch lifted her head back up. “You will address me by name. Tonight we spend time as friends, perhaps more. The decision rests with you. We are not King and subject this night.” He turned away and walked across the floor to the dining table which had been set up in preparation for their meal, and pulled out a seat. “If you would, my Lady.”

She smiled at his display of manners, and took the seat he offered. “Thankyou.”

Within an instant, servants appeared from seemingly nowhere and began laying food in an impressive display before her.

“Oh my,” she murmered.

Thoughtful eyes regarded her as he took his seat at a right angle to her, but he refrained from voicing his thoughts. 

The servants quickly laid everything out, promptly vanishing without having the need to be told. 

Thranduil’s eyes settled on her. “Relax, Lady Warrior,” he laughed. “You may eat. You do not need to await my permission.” A large hand indicated the spread set before them, making her think of when that hand had entangled itself in her hair. 

A smug smile appeared and vanished again in a heartbeat, and she was sure that he’d read her thoughts. Choosing not to question him on it, she placed potatoes, vegetables, and roast beef onto her plate before adding some gravy. 

“I feel that I owe you an apology,” she finally spoke up. Her eyes lifted from her food to meet his, and found him simply gazing at her over his untouched plate. “I did not expect you to drop everything and come looking for me.”

His eyebrows lifted in acknowledgement, and he picked up his fork. “Part of me suspected that you would possibly be late for dinner,” he replied. “I did not expect however, for you to have disappeared completely. I can only surmise that you either did not want to attend, or that I had somehow scared you away.”

“I scared  _ myself  _ away,” she corrected. “I had hundreds of things going through my head, hundreds of emotions, thoughts, doubts…”

“And I fully intend to disperse and settle each and every one of them.” Ice blue eyes stared into hers almost in a silent challenge. “It is far beyond the time that you should begin to appreciate yourself as a person, what you are, what you bring to a given situation, and what your potentials are. As yet, you do not.”

“Perhaps.”

“Not perhaps. It is a certainty,” he told her. “You said something along the lines that you did not deserve the affection of a King, and that is where I would wish to begin. You forget, my darling - I have a heart like any other ellon. I have feelings. Emotions. I feel love. Anger. Peace. Victory. Sorrow. Happiness and sadness, and everything in between. Being a King does not exclude me from what makes the world function and exist.”

She said nothing, but focused on the plate before her.

“While I guard my thoughts and feelings with a ferocity that may seem ludicrous to some, I must protect myself as well as my kingdom and those who reside in it.” The deep tone permeated into her bones as he spoke. “How much do you know of our ways?”

The question startled her. “I...that is an odd question,” she said, and put her fork down. “I know that we are immortal, felled only by injury or fading. Our senses are more astute than those of say, the humans, and we are physically stronger and more robust when it comes to combat and battle. We heal faster, and we-”

“That is our genetic lineage,” he interrupted. “I refer to our customs, our beliefs. The way we think and act. I am led to understand that under the watchful eye of Fer Haastin, you would most likely only ever have been taught combat. Am I correct?”

She watched the chunk of meat being pulled from the fork by strong teeth and swallowed. “Yes,” she answered, lifting her eyes to his. “We had no schooling, no education. I was lucky that I could already read and write beforehand.”

“That saddens me no end,” he said quietly. “Your mother would have been horrified. She used to tutor me, when she was able to catch me.”

She smiled, and resumed eating. “I have vague memories of her, but I find as the centuries roll past that the memory of her face is becoming blurred. I am afraid that one day I will no longer be able to recall her in clarity.”

A sudden thought occurred to him, but he frowned and shelved it for the time being. “Our kind are extremely loyal and devoted, as well as jealous and protective,” he said instead. “If an ellon seeks to court an elleth, he will pursue her until she either gives in to his attempts to woo her, or finds her comfort in the arms of another. When an elf falls in love, it is a deep, consuming love which will withstand most things.”

She hesitantly looked up at him. “And this means..?”

“This means that when we truly fall in love with another, the feeling cannot die. It means that we remain connected to that person throughout the rest of our very long existence. If we have bonded with said lover, then the bond can never be broken.”

Lowering her gaze back to her plate, she pushed a potato around with her fork. “What about your wife?” she asked. “What about your love and bond from your marriage?”

“Arranged marriages are a little different,” he replied, and set his cutlery down. Both elbows leaned on the table and he rested his chin on his steepled fingers. “In most cases, the bond develops gradually over the passage of time, as does the love which is required to sustain the marriage. However, in some incidents, it does not happen. My bond with my son’s mother was one of those which did not happen.”

He paused, and she glanced at him again.

“Yes, I loved her, in my own way, and I have no doubts that she loved me also,” he said. “But it was perhaps more of a comfortable companionship than a passionate joining of two souls and hearts. We relied on each other; we trusted each other. Our union strengthened two kingdoms which were facing huge losses in an oncoming war which had been brewing for decades. Without it, both realms would have fallen, and practically none would have survived.”

“You married for political reasons,” she acknowledged.

“Yes. And tactical ones. I do not regret our marriage; when she was killed I was angry that my companion and the mother of my child had been taken from me.” He picked up his fork and began to eat again. “I had failed to protect her. I knew that my son would grow up and look to me for answers; answers which I could not provide.”

“He has grown into a fine ellon, one to be proud of,” she said softly, and he smiled.

“I am exceptionally proud of him,” he replied. “More than I allow myself to show, particularly to him.” He sighed wearily. “He deserves to know just how much I value him, how much I love him.”

“Tell him.”

His eyes flicked up to hers at her simple solution. “I...I...he knows, I am sure,” he said. “I am afraid that I am rather... _ lacking  _ when it comes to sharing feelings within my heart.”

He went silent, going back to focusing his attention on his food. 

“For someone as strong and as sure of himself as you are, I find this astonishing,” Tama said thoughtfully. “Although part of me understands why you are like this. You are in a position where you are required to shield your thoughts and emotions, and it has become a habit; an unbreakable trait that has flowed into your family life.”

“Yes,” he whispered. Looking back up at her, a jolt ran through him as their gazes locked. “You understand me.”

“Perhaps I can relate to you in a way,” she told him. “I too struggle somewhat with what I feel and how to process it. My childhood was marred with sadness and grief after losing my mother, and afterwards it was a battle to exist from one day to the next in a war training camp in the mountains. I learned at a very young age to close myself off from emotions and feelings.”

“And now?”

His soft question made her blink, and a heat slowly crept over her cheeks.

He noticed.

“Now...now I find myself in unexplored lands.” Her whispered response made him shift his posture, reaching over and clasping one of her hands in his much larger one. “I find myself questioning everything.”

“I will do my utmost to answer anything which you have need to question,” he said. “I see such a strong passion within you - a flame which burns so brightly that you are unable to hide it from me. I do not think that I have ever witnessed such a bright flame in my long life.”

She looked down at their joined hands, to his fingers curling protectively around hers and his thumb stroking reassuringly across the soft skin. “What happens if you discover that what you think you are chasing does not actually exist in reality?” she asked. “What happens if the thrill vanishes after you have caught me?”

He frowned. “I will not hear such nonsense,” he responded. “I have spent many hours silently watching you, observing you and how you function. I was entranced by you from the moment that you spat at my feet - you showed such...such... _ fire,  _ such anger, such emotion. You intrigued me, you mesmerized me. You slowly filtered into my life in ways that aroused my interests and drew me to you like a hummingbird to the nectar of a flower. I cannot walk away from what has stirred within me, nor can I ignore it.”

The honesty and sincerity in his ice blue eyes made her heart skip a beat. 

“Our meal is getting cold,” he said, and smiled as he released her hand and moved to finish eating. “Do not worry, Tama. There shall be plenty of time for us to speak of these things and make sense of them. I promise.”

She smiled, before turning her attention to her own food.

***** 

“I have enjoyed our time together this evening.”

Tama glanced up at Thranduil as they walked side-by-side along the hallway towards their rooms. His towering body paced slowly beside her, his gait slowed to a casual stroll. Both hands were clasped behind his back.

“I have enjoyed it too,” she said with a smile. 

“Do you still have reservations regarding my courting you?”

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

He stopped, touching a hand to her arm to turn her to face him. “I  _ do  _ intend to court you,” he said softly. His hand moved to her hair, his eyes drawn to the long tresses. “I intend to sweep you off your feet, Lady Warrior.”

Ice blue met dark blue and time seemed to grind to a halt around them. Tama closed her eyes as he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss against her lips, his mouth warm and gentle. Heat radiated from him with such intensity, she could feel it even though there was a small gap between them.

Very slowly, he pulled back and gazed down at her. “I find myself unwilling to bring this enjoyable evening to a close,” he murmured. “However, I have honour which I follow to the finest detail, and I will not put you in a position where you are uncomfortable. With this, I will bid you good night.”

“Good night, Thranduil,” she said quietly, still staring up at him. Her eyes closed once more as he touched another kiss to her willing mouth, a slightly longer one. 

“Sleep well, Tama short for Tamalia,” he whispered, and swept away with a flourish of his robes. 

She watched him disappear into his own rooms, the heavy carved door closing silently at his back. A deep sigh left her, and she headed into her own. The evening had left a lingering mark on her, and she mentally went back through their conversation as they’d dined. With impeccable manners and the skill to make her feel at ease, she truly  _ had  _ enjoyed his company. Her nerves had gradually receded as they’d eaten, and she’d felt more relaxed than she had imagined she would. During the time they’d spent together, his Kingly demeanour had vanished and she actually forgot his status as they laughed and talked. She acknowledged her ease and the fact that she’d willingly dropped her guard, allowing him to draw closer to her and for her to let him.

The skies above Mirkwood were dark, and she stood at her large window gazing out into the night. Stars twinkled miles above her. The moon shone a gentle light over the mass of trees hidden in the darkness, highlighting the large black mass with the uneven outline of the forest. The slight breeze was cool, given the time of night, but it soothed her senses and lulled her into a state of peacefulness and relaxation.

Her thoughts turned to her mother and the last memories that she had of her. Memories that she fought hard to retain; images that threatened to fade into the mists of the past no matter how strong the battle between elf and time. A sadness slowly descended upon her, and she folded her arms against the pain that resonated through her.

Hoping that someday her melancholy would put itself to bed, she turned away from the window and began preparing herself for the night.

  
  



	16. The Prince's Return

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - THE PRINCE’S RETURN**

Thranduil frowned, his inner light guiding him out of the palace and across the lush green grass towards the small lake. The worn dirt path disappeared under his stride, warm winds shifting his hair and the lengths of his luxurious robes. He crossed the meadow of wildflowers and turned towards the shelter of the trees on the other side of it.

Tension drained from his body.

Tama sat cross-legged on the grass with her back to him.

He stood for a few moments, absorbing the image of her.

Long, silky black hair swayed gently as she leaned forwards, touching a hand to the ground in front of her. The robe wrapped around her body suggested the presence of her nightwear underneath, and the thought unsettled him.

Something had brought her from the comfort of her bed before the sun was even fully up, urging her outside without even dressing appropriately. 

His ears twitched as her voice carried over to him on the breeze; soft words laced with sadness.

“I truly wish that you were with me, my dear Mama,” she said. “I know that you would be proud of the King that Thranduil has become. You would love him as much as you did his mother, possibly more. He is a kind, gentle ellon despite what others say about him.”

Silent footsteps carried him closer.

“Although I do not understand why he has focused his attention on me, I pray for your guidance and your protection of my heart as I give it to him.” Her voice cracked slightly, making his heart miss a beat. “As a King, he deserves the best, and I do not know that I can be that for him. I would give anything to sit with you and talk about this, Mama. Anything.”

The tall blonde swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“I have pledged my life to protecting him, and that remains,” she whispered. “But now I find myself pledging my heart and soul to him too. And I do not know if that will be my undoing. The pull is too strong, Mama, and I cannot fight it.”

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her gasp in fright.

“You have no need to fight it, my darling,” he whispered, squatting down beside her and gazing into her tear-filled eyes. “I give you my word that I will never betray you, I will never forsake you. I will protect your heart as I protect my own, and none shall ever cause you pain. My oath stands as strong as my rule over this Kingdom and my people. Free your mind and your soul, my love, and I will guide you and cherish you.”

Honesty radiated from the ice blue that she felt herself drowning in, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

“I am afraid,” she whispered.

“Of?” His question was gentle.

She dragged in a deep breath and turned her gaze to the skies above them. “Everyone I hold dear is torn away from me,” she replied softly. “Everyone. I cannot stop it.”

“You will have no need to, for I am not going to be anywhere but at your side, as you will be by mine,” he told her. “Have faith, my love, and believe in me.”

“I do.” Her eyes met his again. “But I am unable to lose my fear.”

He lowered his gaze and nodded, the movement causing his hair to sway gently. “I understand that. Given what you have suffered since you were a child - and  _ survived -  _ it would seem foolish to blindly trust whatever is placed before you. However, I reiterate my promise - you will  _ never  _ be alone again.” His large, warm hand gently caressed the side of her face, and she found herself leaning into his touch. 

Another deep breath had her turning her attention back to her mother’s grave. “I awoke early and had the need to speak with her,” she said, almost in way of explanation. A shy glance went in his direction. “I did not think that you would be awake at this hour.”

“I felt your absence,” he answered, and her eyebrows lifted. “Yes - I felt it. I awoke suddenly and felt cold. I knew that you were not in the room next to mine.”

“How did you know where I was?” she asked curiously.

“Instinct,” he replied with a grin. “I followed your light. I could feel where you were.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you have already given your heart to me, whether you are aware of it or not,” he responded. “The connection between us is growing stronger. I am aware that you will not know much of this, but when a courting couple commit their hearts to one another, it is but a matter of time before they commit their  _ fea _ and their physical beings. Once done, the true, deep bond is established and they are never truly apart from one another.”

A pink blush crept up her cheeks as she thought about sex with him, and he laughed.

“Oh my darling - do not worry about what is to come,” he reassured her. “You are not ready. You have some way to go before that happens; only  _ you  _ will know when you are ready.”

The blush deepened. “These are things which I should know, if my childhood had not been stolen away from me,” she told him. “Things which I am sure that my mother would have taught me had she been alive.”

His eyes moved to the neatly tended grave. Snapping back to the present, he bounced to his feet and extended a hand down to her. “I have something which I wish to show you,” he said. “Will you accompany me?”

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to stand. “I should really freshen up and change,” she said doubtfully.

“Nonsense. None shall see you. Besides, you are not exposed or indecent.”

She shook her head in quiet mystification, following him back the way he had come, across the meadow and along the dirt path round past the lake. They entered the palace, still holding hands, and he nodded to the guards as he swept her past them.

Long hallways and dark passageways carried them into an area of the royal residence that she was unfamiliar with, and her eyes were everywhere trying to work out where they were.

They came to a stop next to a pair of high doors made from rich, dark wood. Carvings of the forest and woodland animals had been etched into the surface, radiating beauty and time.

“These were my mother’s private rooms,” he told her. “When my father was in battle or away on matters of the realm, she would reside here. She chose these rooms decades before I was born, and kept them until the day she passed away. She died here.”

Tama gazed up at him, wondering where he was going with this.

He said nothing further, but opened the doors and proceeded inside.

The space before them was beautiful, and not a speck of dust could be seen. It was as though time itself had stood still; grinding to a halt as the Queen had slowly faded from grief over the passing of her husband, and remaining undisturbed.

Thranduil gently pulled her forwards and through the carved archway into a sitting room.

She stopped, and her free hand flew to her mouth.

“You told me last eve that you feared losing the memory of your mother,” he said softly. “You never will.”

A large painting mounted on the wall seemed to gleam as the rising sun shone onto it. Strong colours almost glowed, and she felt tears pricking her eyelids.

Thranduil’s mother was seated in a comfortable looking armchair, reading from a book. Behind her, her own mother had a smile on her face as she brushed her Queen’s long hair. 

Tama began to tremble.

He released her hand and turned fully to her, wrapping his arms around her. “You will never forget the image of your mother,” he whispered into her hair. “She is alive within  _ you.  _ I see traces of her sometimes when I look at you. I hear her words of wisdom in the things which you say. I see her spark of fire when you are in a temper. She never left you, my love.”

She closed her eyes and leaned fully into him, her hands fisted in the fabric of his robes. Still trembling, a few tears escaped and she breathed deeply in an effort to compose herself.

“Do not be ashamed of grieving. Time is a healer, but some wounds never heal. That is nothing to carry guilt over; it is natural and it is expected.” His deep voice spoke softly against her ear. “The tide sweeps against the rocks of the shore and recedes again, but the rocks remain. Sometimes our grief is as such. Unmovable, and unrelenting. But we survive, and each day turns into the next, and we adapt. This is the way of life, my darling.”

Strong arms provided a sanctuary of comfort and held her safe and steady. She could feel a tingling flowing throughout her body, and unsure what it was, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

“Are you doing something to me?” she asked.

He gave her a gentle smile and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. “Yes, my darling. I am sending you my strength and my love. It will help guide you whenever you feel that things are becoming too much for you to bear. My magic will remain within you for such times as you may require it.”

“Thankyou,” she whispered. “I have always thought that I was stronger than what I currently appear to be.”

“There is no shame in needing support,” he told her gently but firmly. “Every one of us has needed it at some point in our long lives, and will have further need for it in the years ahead. It is my role as your mate to provide you with such.”

“Then it is also  _ my  _ role to provide  _ you  _ with such,” she said. “I am not a fragile blossom who wilts at the first sign of pressure, and I never have been. I will stand at your shoulder and be there when you have need of me.”

A warm smile curved his full mouth and he tucked her hair behind her pointed ear. “And there is no other place in Middle Earth where I would have you,” he replied. “If you feel settled enough to do so, may I suggest you freshen up and we have our morning meal? I, for one, am famished.”

“Yes, I agree,” she answered with a smile of her own. “Thankyou for showing me this painting, Thranduil. It brings me great comfort to know that I am still able to see an image of my mother.”

“It is here for you to see any time that you wish,” he told her. His hand slid down her arm, past her wrist, and wrapped around hers. “You do not need my permission to view it.”

The pair left the room and strolled back towards the more populated area of the underground palace.

After bathing quickly and changing into clean leggings and tunic, Tama joined him in his private chambers where their breakfast had dutifully been laid out for them. 

“My Lady,” he said, pulling a seat out from the small table with an exaggerated flourish and a cheeky grin.

“Why - thankyou, kind Sir,” she replied, fighting the urge to laugh at his theatrics as she seated herself. “My, my...this looks enough to feed half an army.”

“Speaking of armies, I fully expect to hear from Legolas some time this day,” he said, sitting down across from her. Lifting a slice of hot buttered toast, he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

She found herself staring at his strong teeth as he bit into the food. “I hope that whatever news he sends is not bad news,” she said. She frowned and turned to her own breakfast.

“What was that unbecoming scowl for?” he questioned.

“Nothing.”

His snort of amusement made her look back at him, to find him smirking as he chewed.

“That colour suits you, my darling,” he pointed out, referring to the purple tunic she had on and changing the subject. “I am certain that there is a floral bush beneath the window of my chambers the exact same colour.”

Unable to stop her smile, she blushed and took some toast for herself. 

The couple exchanged small talk as they ate, both feeling relaxed and comfortable in each other’s company.

Before they had finished, a knock on the door made both their heads turn.

“Enter,” Thranduil commanded.

Tama slid him an unobtrusive glance, intrigued at the sudden change between the warm elf and the commanding King. The switch had happened in the blink of an eye, and the contrast was astounding between the two.

“Father.” The door opened to reveal the Prince of the Woodland Realm.

“Legolas!” His parent rose from his chair and swiftly crossed to his son. Embracing him in a tight hold, his relief was evident. “I am relieved to have you back safely.”

“I am glad to  _ be  _ back,” he replied. “And even more so to see you well again.” 

Tama cleared her throat and rose from her chair. “I shall take my leave and-”

“No!” Thranduil interrupted. “No - stay, please.”

Legolas’s eyes darted between the two. “I...I can speak with you later, if I am interrupting something,” he offered.

“What? No! No, my Prince, that will not be necessary,” she stammered. “I have other things which I-”

“Legolas, you should know that Lady Tama and I are...we are in a relationship. Courting.” The King nodded decisively, and his son grinned.

“You sound so nervous Father; this is unlike you. May I take this opportunity to give you my love and blessing, and wish you both all the best.” The younger blonde turned to Tama and bowed, his hand placed over his heart. “Although I should say that this comes as no surprise to me.”

Thranduil’s eyebrows rose at speed. “You knew?”

“I suspected,” he told him with an arrogant smirk of his own. “Nevertheless, I am pleased to hear your good news. The news that I bring however…”

Tama and Thranduil glanced at each other as he trailed off.

“What did Malia say regarding the abduction and attack?” she asked.

“She denied all knowledge,” he said. “And she put on a very good show. I cannot decipher if she was telling the truth or not. Even Pelethion is undecided on the matter. If she  _ was _ behind it, then she is an incredible liar. If not, then she has literally no idea what her council and advisors are doing behind her back.”

“This leads us no further to the truth,” his father said, turning away and slowly pacing the floor. His head lifted sharply. “Where is Pelethion?”

“He is greeting his wife,” Legolas replied. “He will meet with you whenever you choose to send for him. I believe he has made some enquiries of his own, discreetly.”

Thranduil inhaled deeply, his mind working at speed. “Have you eaten?”

“No. I came straight here. I thought it best to let you know of my return.”

He nodded. “I am grateful for this. I would suggest you take some time to refresh and eat, then we will convene with the advisors afterwards. A decision must be made, one way or the other, as to how I am going to proceed.”

“Of course.” The Prince bowed and smiled at Tama before turning and leaving the room. 

Her anxious eyes turned to the King.

He smiled reassuringly. “You worry too much, my darling,” he said softly. “My son would not turn against you for what you feel, nor I for what I feel. He wants for me what I want for him - happiness.”

His tender smile warmed her insides, and she returned it with one of her own. “I  _ was  _ anxious about him finding out,” she admitted. 

“That is natural, and to be expected.” His soft voice eased her nerves a little, and he gently touched his fingertips to her cheek in a light caress. “Legolas is not judgemental. He accepts what is laid in front of him, and will only question or oppose that which he thinks may cause me distress or danger. You cause neither. The only distress I feel regarding you is when I am not at your side.”

Her eyes closed and she automatically lifted her head as he lowered his to kiss her. A low murmur escaped at the feel of his soft, warm mouth against hers, and he smiled into the kiss. 

“It would appear that you flourish in my company, as I do when in yours,” he whispered.

“Perhaps,” she agreed with a smile.

He tipped his head back and laughed, giving her a glorious view of his throat. “I suggest that we finish here and gather the council members. I am sure that they will be anticipating Legolas’s report. Am I correct in assuming that you will be present..?”

“I shall be there if my King wishes it,” she replied.

“Oh, he  _ does _ ,” he laughed. “Your King  _ definitely  _ does.”


	17. Deeper Feelings

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - DEEPER FEELINGS**

Aerto took a deep breath while he toyed with the half-empty wine glass on the table in front of him. The light shone on the crystal as he twirled the stem between his forefinger and thumb, sending coloured shards of light from the object. 

Thranduil’s eyes were fixed on him.

The room had fallen silent; everyone gathered waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I think…” he began.

Those around the large table leaned forwards slightly in anticipation, except the King.

“I think that given Lady Malia’s explanations and responses to my Lord Legolas, there is not much we can do at this point in time,” the aide said eventually. His eyes lifted to Thranduil’s. “I apologise if this is not to your liking; I truly see no other way at this stage without launching an all-out, seemingly unprovoked war on Ghir Dyll.”

Tama glanced at the blonde seated to her right. For the first time since she had accepted her position as his personal guard, she had been given a seat in favour of standing. Her muttered refusal to sit had been brushed away with a careless sweep of his hand, and a response somewhere along the lines of  _ my Lady will stand no longer.  _

“And without due rationalization, all kingdoms across Middle Earth will rush to Lady Malia’s defence,” his deep voice travelled the length of the room. “It would not bode well for us to appear to launch an unreasonable attack on a practically defenceless realm.”

Tama huffed softly, remembering the devilish gleam in Malia’s eyes as she’d looked at him.

Casting her a concerned look, he continued. “We may have to consider holding fast on this matter for the time being, else we run the risk of bringing a situation that we will be unable to contain upon ourselves.”

“I agree, my Lord,” Pelethion spoke up. He unfolded his arms and leaned forwards a little more. “My initial instinct was to engage in a choreographed assault and bring the kingdom to its knees. However, given that the Lady has adamantly denied all knowledge of your attack, it would seem harsh and unforgiving to anyone observing.”

Thranduil turned to his left, and ice blue eyes met those of the one who’d captured his heart. “My darling - are there any thoughts which you would wish to share?”

A sharp intake of breath was audible.

Angry eyes shot away from hers and clashed with Lord Kolosker’s. “Yes - you heard correctly,” he snarled. “And it is none of your concern, my Lord.” His irate gaze swept the faces of the rest of his council, noting the astonishment from some and the knowing smirks from others. “Who I choose to take as a lover is my own personal right. Anyone wishing to voice their thoughts, feel free to do so.”

The room remained silent.

Lord Kolosker glared at Tama and looked away.

The blonde turned back to her.

She smiled at him, and seated at an angle to his father, Legolas could see the love in her smile.

“Although I wholeheartedly agree, my instinct tells me that Malia and her right hand  _ are _ in collusion,” she said. “There were several meaningful looks passed between them during your last meeting with them. My gut tells me that they were communicating in their own way. Perhaps through time, she will say or do something which will show her guilt and her involvement in what happened, and then we will be able to take our retribution.”

His gaze lowered to her mouth briefly, before turning to his assembled aides. “We will withhold an attack on Ghir Dyll for now,” he said decidedly. “Until such time as proof of her guilt arises, we will wait. Nothing more.”

Legolas shifted in his seat. “While I must say that even though Lady Malia seemed utterly and genuinely shocked when I confronted her, I feel myself that it was nothing more than an act.”

His father looked at him. “What makes you think this?”

The Prince shrugged. “I cannot say. Perhaps she protested just a little too much. Perhaps her shock was real, but I felt that it seemed...a little too much..? It is difficult to describe, other than an intrinsic feeling.”

“And I trust your instincts without question or hesitation,” Thranduil replied. “As yourself and Lady Tama are of the same mindset, it may be that you are both correct. However, we must wait until something emerges before we are able to act.”

The younger blonde nodded in acceptance. 

Pelethion spoke up. “My Lord, may I make a suggestion?”

“Feel free to speak,” Thranduil said.

“I would suggest tighter security given recent events,” the advisor told him. “My own observations concluded that Lady Malia was very put out at the suggestion of her involvement, and I would not be surprised if she were to take some form of revenge for what she considers to be a slur on her character.”

The King pursed his lips and drew random patterns on the polished table with the tip of his index finger, deep in thought. He glanced at Tama before he spoke. “While I do not think that it is in the Lady’s nature to do so, I shall take heed of your words. As you are all aware, Lady Tama and Heltherion are my guards day and night, and nothing shall get past them. In light of recent events, it would certainly do no harm to strengthen security measures within the realm. Aerto - see to it, if you will.”

The ellon bowed his head. “Of course, my King.”

The chair beneath him scraped across the stone floor and he bowed as he stood and left the meeting. 

“Are there any other issues on the agenda?” Pelethion enquired. 

“Other than what we have settled here this day, I see nothing else worthwhile discussing,” Thranduil responded. His left hand shifted and he gripped Tama’s. “I trust you will all give this lovely Lady the respect which she deserves.”

Her cheeks reddened as all eyes turned in her direction. “I do not think-” she started in a hushed whisper, and his fingers tightened around hers in silent response.

“Of course, my King...my Lady,” the aide said with a grin. “And congratulations.”

Thranduil tipped his head in acknowledgement. “She will remain in her position as my personal guard for the foreseeable future. However - I put forth this day that I will not stand for any ill treatment as a result of our relationship.” His sharp gaze locked with Kolosker’s. “Tama does an excellent job and plays a vital role in the protection of the realm; she will be given the deference and the recognition that she has earned and is entitled to. Should I hear of any contempt, impudence, or persecution, the punishment that I shall deliver will  _ not  _ be taken lightly.”

A murmur of agreement circulated the table.

“This meeting is now over.”

***** 

Pelethion grunted with frustration and exertion, flipping his blade sideways and slashing through the air. Tama swiftly dropped into a low crouch below the weapon's trajectory. It sailed harmlessly over her head, the gust of air shifting her hair slightly.

"Too slow,  _ Mellon _ ," she chuckled, and quickly curled her body into a ball, rolling away from him. "Better luck next time."

"Such arrogance," her companion muttered.

"Confidence," she shot back. Her sword slid upwards and came to a stop with the tip of the blade just touching the underside of his chin, and no more. "Shall we rest?"

"I would suggest a break." Thranduil's deep voice carried across the room from the doorway.

Both elves turned to see him leaning against the wooden frame, arms folded across his chest. His eyes held a strange look; one that she wasn't familiar with. 

"My Lord," Pelethion greeted him, and bent into a bow before leaving the room.

"You are releasing pent-up energy," Thranduil stated.

She shrugged and returned her blade to the stand where it had been before practice. "I felt I needed the practice. If I do not train every day, I will not be efficient in my role."

"Nonsense. You are one of the best fighters in this kingdom," he scoffed. "I have news."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and it is not particularly welcome news," he said. Slow steps brought him into the room and closer to her. 

"That sounds more than a little ominous."

"Yes, I am afraid so. I have received a missive from your King."

Her blood turned to ice and her heart almost stopped. " _ What?"  _

He held both hands out towards her, urging her to take them. Shaky hands gripped his. "I assure you my darling, you have nothing to worry yourself over," he told her. "He merely wanted to know if I knew the whereabouts of his missing army platoon, which, for obvious reasons, did not return from their last mission."

"Oh no," she gasped.

He grinned, and lifted both her hands to press a kiss on the backs of them. "I shall give nothing away," he said. "I do not relish the idea of having to give you up and have you leave the Mirkwood Realm. In fact, I flat out  _ refuse  _ to give you up. You are far too precious to me, my love.”

She swallowed, her eyes fixed on his, and her heart rate escalating at his almost casual use of the endearment. 

He stepped closer. “Yes,” he whispered. “I  _ did  _ use the term  _ love.  _ Because I  _ do  _ love you.” His long hair swept over her bare forearms, his mouth softly touching hers in a sweet, tender kiss. “And I wish for you to know this.” Another kiss followed, and she slid her hands from his and up to his shoulders. Warmth seeped through the dark robe which cascaded from those shoulders in a heavy flow of expensive fabric. Soft, warm lips moved gently against hers, exerting only the faintest pressure of his touch with no push for anything further.

They broke apart and stared at each other. 

"I...I think I love you too," she whispered. She sucked a massive lungful of air in. "I do not know if what I feel is worthy of a King, but it is a strong, unrelenting feeling within me which grows and grows each time I am in your company. It scares me, but at the same time it excites me."

Thranduil smiled. "You sound rather perplexed," he observed.

"I would not say  _ perplexed  _ as such; more surprised," she replied. "I freely admit - I never thought that I would ever be in a position to meet someone who could inspire these feelings, or that such a person even existed. Any significant person in my life has been taken from me, or taken themselves away. For most of my years, I have thought that perhaps the fault lay with me."

"Absolutely not," he said immediately. "You cannot blame yourself for the faults which lie with others. Their shortfalls are their own issue, not yours. Do not ever think anything else, my darling. Now - I suggest you accompany me to tend to my elk's daily routine."

She laughed and slid her arm through the one he offered her, falling into step beside him. "I will do as you suggest, but I cannot see any particular reason why you should require my presence."

"Oh, one never knows...I could be attacked in the stables, or a gang of unruly hooligans could be lying in wait for some unsuspecting King to saunter past," he quipped. Long, slow strides took them out through the hallways and down the wide stone steps that would bring them near to the exit to the stables. "Trolls could have overpowered the patrol and taken siege of the courtyard. Orcs-"

"There is as much chance of that as of me sprouting wings and flying!" she laughed. "I think that I have first hand experience of how prepared and alert the guards of the Mirkwood realm are!"

A smug smile was his response. "And that experience proved to be educational, did it not? It presented you opportunities that would otherwise have been missed, did it not?"

"Now there is a proud ruler if ever I saw one," she laughed.

He held the door open at the bottom of the stairs, ushering her through. "And he knows that he has reason to be proud."

"Flattery just  _ might  _ get you anywhere," she muttered.

"Would it?" His erotic whisper inflamed her senses, and his soft mouth brushed her ear as he spoke. "Can you guarantee it?"

His laughter burst free at the instant blush which coloured her cheeks.

She opened her mouth in an attempt at stammering a response, but he held one finger against her lips.

"Hush, Lady Warrior," he reassured her. "I jest, nothing more."

He took her hand and took a step towards the stables.

"What…" she said, and stopped.

He turned back to her, seeing a mixture of hesitance and hope in the depths of her dark blue eyes. "What do you wish for?" he whispered, his heartbeat increasing.

"What if I  _ wanted  _ it to get you anywhere?"

His nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw, unable to respond immediately. "Then I would ensure that you were entirely certain of what you wanted, and I would indulge your wants and needs." Ice blue eyes darkened in arousal. "I would take the time to find out what you needed, and how to sate those needs. I would ensure that you were satisfied in every way possible, to the point that you would never consider taking another lover in your entire existence."

Her lips parted, her eyes glazing over. 

He watched her pupils dilate, and the pulse on the side of her neck increase in speed. His own heartbeat thumped in an answering rhythm. A large hand lifted and cupped her cheek, and he closed the distance between them to crush his mouth to hers. Heat flared, emotions intensified. Hands gripped clothing, breathing rate sped up. He twisted his head and deepened the kiss, taking it to a level that he hadn’t before. Her lips parted beneath his, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. A deep whine of need sounded as she accepted it, and he crushed her fully against him. 

She whimpered when he dragged his mouth from hers and kissed down the side of her neck. Hot kisses travelled down over her throbbing pulse to her shoulder, and her fingers clenched harder around the fabric bunched in her fists. 

“Oh my God...Thranduil…” she gasped. 

He lifted his head, thinking that maybe he’d gone too far, but she turned her head and chased him for another deep kiss. She released her hold on his cloak and gripped his hair instead. The courtyard seemed to be spinning and moving beneath her feet, stars burst behind her closed eyes, and she clung to him like he was her life force.

He eventually pulled back a little, breathing hard and with ragged breaths. Dazed ice blue eyes gazed into hers as he struggled to compose himself. Her chest heaved with the effort of adjusting her panting breaths. 

“You have bewitched me, Lady Warrior,” he whispered. A smile creased the outer corners of his eyes. “And I would have it no other way.”

Returning his smile, she lowered her head to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks. “This is all so strange to me,” she admitted bashfully.

“Then know that I will answer any questions which you may have, I will reassure you when required, and I will guide you when you are unsure,” he told her. His words held a promise which was loud and clear; a promise that he would never hurt her, abandon her, or expect too much from her. “Should you have doubts, feel no fear in voicing them to me. It is my place and my duty as your lover to quell any unrest which you may feel.”

“Thankyou,” she whispered.

His smile deepened. “We should probably tend to my elk,” he said, straightening his shoulders. “He will be wondering where I am, and why he has not been out for his daily charge through the woodlands. No doubt I will face much disgust and mischief from him as a result of my tardiness.”

Tama laughed, and linked her arm through his. “We should make haste and take care of him in that case,” she replied. “Lead the way, my King.”


	18. Heroes, Hearts, And Hatred

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - HEROES, HEARTS, AND HATRED**

Renila, Tama’s personal maid, glanced at Estaron and Engaron with a worried look. “I think I should fetch the King,” she said. At the older brother’s sharp nod, she disappeared in a flurry of skirts and aprons, disappearing out of the stable and fleeing across the courtyard at speed into the darkness of nightfall..

“I can manage him!” Tama shouted. Her feet dragged across the floor as the elk reared his head and thrashed against the reins she held firmly in both hands. He bellowed his distress and whipped his head to one side. She flew sideways with the momentum, but didn’t relinquish her grip. 

“Tama, best leave him until King Thranduil can be with him!” Engaron urged. “If you come to harm, he will punish all of us severely!”

She grunted in reply, still holding firm. 

“The King will have our heads,” Estaron lamented sorrowfully. “Tama, please leave him!”

The elk leapt up onto his hind legs, bellowing and twisting in an unknown anguish.

“I will not leave him to suffer!” she yelled over the noise. The floor beneath her feet vibrated as his front hooves thudded back down. “Something has upset him; I will not leave an animal to suffer!”

“We are doomed,” Engaron told his brother.

Tama shrieked, the beast’s massive antlers crashing into the side of the enclosure and bursting through the wooden panels. A loud snort of anger sounded, followed by a howl of rage and the elk pawed the floor in distress. His head lifted and dropped, and she skillfully ducked and dodged the protruding antlers which made better weapons than swords or spears.

“Shit!” she screeched.

“The King will be here in but a moment,” Estaron said, more in hope than knowledge of the truth. “He will settle him.”

“I do not know what has irked him to such a state,” Engaron stated. “He is usually quite calm and docile.”

“Obviously not today,” she grunted, sliding across the floor again as the distressed animal threw his weight to her right. “Something has pissed him off.”

He stamped hard, his hooves sounding thunderous in the relatively large enclosure. Straw and hay bounced up from the floorboards. 

Tama screamed in fright, her body slamming into the opposite wall as he flipped his head round. The reins slid from her grasp and she crumpled to the floor. 

“ _ Dar!”  _ Thranduil’s deep voice commanded the animal to stop, and echoed around the stable.

The elk immediately froze in place, his head lowering. The King approached him and placed one hand on his forehead, murmuring in Sindarin. His ears flickered and his entire form relaxed under his touch.

Thranduil moved swiftly, sliding his hands under Tama’s arms and lifting her from where she lay on the floor. “Are you well, my love?” he asked, concern in his blue eyes as he searched hers. “Are you injured?”

“I am fine, and no, I am unharmed,” she assured him. “Thankyou. He was very distressed and would not settle. I do not know what has upset him.”

His eyes turned back to his animal with a slight frown. “He was calm and settled when I left him not two hours past.” Looking at her again, his hands slid up her arms and over her shoulders and back, searching for any signs of injury. “Are you certain that you are well?”

“Yes, I am alright, I promise,” she repeated. “I was feeding my horse and heard him going mad in here, but I do not know the reason why.”

He stepped back over the enclosure and touched the elk’s nose. Low whispers drifted back to her, and she watched the two interact. The animal’s ears flicked a few times as he listened to his master’s calm, reassuring voice. His head slowly lowered, and he gave a soft snort.

“Something troubles him,” Thranduil said to the three elves gathered. His astute gaze remained on the massive creature. “At present I am unsure as to what it is, but through time, all will become clear. I have not seen him this anxious in many a year.” His eyes turned to Tama. “Thankyou for trying to settle him, and for being here with him. Once more, you have put the wellbeing of another over your own safety.” His head bowed in respect.

“Um…” She trailed off, lost for words. “I would not see any animal in distress, particularly not this one,” she said eventually. “He is precious to you, to the realm, and as a creature in his own right.”

The elk’s large brown eyes moved in her direction, and he snorted softly, almost in gratitude for her concern. 

“Everything will be alright, boy,” she murmured, and touched a tentative hand to his muzzle. His eyes closed and the only sound was the gentle  _ huff  _ of his breathing.

The two brothers began to speak at the same time.

“I think that we should-” began Engaron.

“Perhaps we should-” Estarion started.

Both stopped, and looked at one another.

“We should take our leave,” Estarion announced with determination. “Come, brother.”

Silence fell as the two ellons left the stable and disappeared into the darkness. 

Thranduil turned towards Tama. His blue eyes held hers and his hand extended towards her. “You should be resting, my darling,” he told her. “It is late, and I sense a storm approaching.”

She placed her hand in his and relished the heat that permeated from him into her. “Will you accompany me?” she asked with a smile.

“To the ends of the earth, my Lady,” he replied. “Through the fires of Gundabad and the fortresses that breed evil. I would follow you anywhere.”

Her smile grew, and they fell in step with one another, heading out of the elk’s enclosure back across the courtyard. “And for this, I am eternally grateful, my King.”

“Your gratitude is not sought,” he told her. Their joined hands swung slightly between them with each step. “Will you join me for a glass of wine before you settle for the night?”

“I would be delighted to,” she replied. “Shall I change-”

“You are perfect as you are, my love. I  _ do  _ wish that you would rid yourself of this nonsense notion that you have to be garbed in gowns and such like to be in my presence.”

“But the ladies of the court-”

“Are of no concern of mine,” he interrupted for the second time. “Perhaps one day you shall see this, and take on board what I say. The ladies of the court dress in a manner which reflects their husbands’ positions within my council. You are  _ not  _ required to do likewise. As my personal guard, your current clothing is appropriate. As my lover, whatever you should choose to wear is acceptable. Do not allow others to influence how you present yourself.”

His eyes narrowed at the smirk which hovered around the corners of her mouth, and he tutted as he opened the side door and ushered her inside before him.

“My Lord! I have an urgent message for you,” one of the guards gushed, hurrying towards the couple. His armour clanked with his hastened steps.

“From?” Thranduil asked.

“I know not, my Lord,” he replied breathlessly. “The eagle that you sent out this morning has returned; I assume it will be a reply to the letter which you sent with him.”

“The eagle is well?” He took the sealed parchment from the guard.

“Yes, my King. He has been fed and is resting.”

“Good. Ensure that he is comfortable this night - I may have use of him come tomorrow.” He released his hold on Tama’s hand and tucked the missive inside his flowing robes. Turning to her, he smiled. “Come, my darling. That wine awaits us.”

The guard vanished and the two continued towards his chambers. She stayed quiet, sensing a slight change in his demeanour and wondering what the letter was about. He wasn’t angry, but she picked up a slight tension from him.

He curtly dismissed the two guards posted outside his rooms, and again ushered her in through the door in front of him.

“Is everything well?” she asked eventually.

“Yes, why should it be otherwise?”

She watched him approach the dresser and open the bottle of wine that had been placed there by the maids, filling two expensive crystal glasses. He handed one to her, and gazed out into the darkness as he sipped his own.

“You seem different somehow,” she murmured.

He turned to face her, and smiled. “No, it is nothing, my darling. Simply matters of the realm which I had expected to deal with at least a few days from now. I had not expected a response so soon.”

“Is it an urgent matter?” The wine was sweet on her tongue as she swallowed.

“No. I will deal with it come sunrise. For now, I rather wish to spend time with you,” he replied with another smile. “Please...sit.”

The padded couch was comfortable beneath her as she lowered her weight onto it and crossed one knee over the other. Her eyes followed him, his tall frame folding to sit beside her. He stretched his long legs out and placed one ankle over the other.

“What made you go into the stables?” he questioned curiously.

“Renila and I were in the kitchens picking out the apples which are not at their best, so we could feed them to the horses, and one of the helpers mentioned in passing that your elk was in a state of severe distress,” she told him. 

Thoughtful eyes held hers. “Then why did you not alert me?”

She shrugged and sipped her wine. “I did not know of your whereabouts.”

Long lashes slowly lowered in a lazy blink. “He is a dangerous animal,” he reminded her softly. 

“I am aware.”

“I dare say that if you had been any other, he may have turned and attacked you.” Ice blue eyes sparkled in the flickering light from the blazing fire and the candles dotted around the luxurious room. “I think that he is aware on some level of how precious you are to me.”

Something sparked to life in the dark blue eyes that gazed into his, and his inner flame flared slightly in silent response.

“May I kiss you?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she whispered back.

He leaned closer and closed the gap between them. His eyes closed and his warm mouth touched hers in a light brush of flesh against flesh, and she moaned involuntarily. Heat infused into her through the contact, and she responded by deepening the kiss a little. 

Thranduil abruptly tore himself away from her and set his glass on the floor. He took hers and set it beside his, then turned and swept her into his arms. Her head tilted back, his mouth crushing hers, his arms crossed tightly over her back. Her own arms lifted to settle around his neck, leaving no room between them. The kiss deepened, and the passion flared to life. 

Warm hands travelled around her waist and up to her neck. His palms settled against her cheeks and his fingers tangled in the hair behind her ears. 

“I do not know how much longer I can fight this,” he whispered harshly. His lips travelled down her neck, biting gently and kissing her flesh as his laboured breathing huffed in her ear. “You mesmerise me. You make me forget my name. Your beauty outshines that of the moon on a cold, clear night.” He tugged her hair, pulling her head back, and dragged his mouth over her throat and up the other side of her neck. 

Consumed by the flame that blazed within her, Tama gripped the edges of the luxurious velvet cloak he wore. Her fingers flexed and tightened on the fabric, and her breathing turned to soft pants of need.

With excruciating slowness, he lifted his head and gazed down into her glazed eyes. “What do you want?” His harsh whisper reached her through the roaring in her ears. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

She shook her head and swallowed. “No. I do not.”

He seemed to study her for a few moments, almost as though he was making his mind up about something; deliberating something. “Are you certain?”

“More certain than I have ever been about anything,” she replied, and smiled.

He was lost at her smile.

Lowering his gaze to the ties that held the front of her black tunic together, he fumbled to undo them. She chuckled softly at the frustrated clench of his jaw, and gently moved his fingers aside.

“Allow me,” she said quietly.

His nostrils flared, the ties sliding free and the front of the garment gaping open. The pounding of his heart increased and thumped harder within him. He moved both hands and carefully parted the fabric further. 

She clasped the back of his head as he leaned forwards and buried his face into her cleavage. Soft kisses touched the hot skin. Whispered endearments drifted upwards. Blonde hair that was silky-soft trailed through her fingers. He turned his head and bit gently down on the inner curve of her left breast, drawing a deep moan of pleasure from her. A warm, wet swipe of his tongue soothed the bite.

He pulled back and searched her eyes. “If you do not wish to go further, my love...now is the time to speak,” he whispered. “Otherwise, I will not be able to stop.”

Her answer was to grip the rest of her tunic and slide it from her shoulders, baring her upper body to him. He clenched his teeth in a valiant attempt at self-control, cursing harshly as he failed and crashing his mouth against hers once more. 

Whimpers and pleas sounded while his hands swept up and down the exposed flesh of her back in movements that were both soothing and exhilarating. She squeaked in surprise when both hands gripped her waist and he bodily lifted her so that her legs were settled on either side of his hips. 

Hungry, desperate kisses between the two were accompanied by wriggling hips, wandering hands, gripping fingers, harsh breaths, and moans of sexual arousal. The heavy cloak that covered his shoulders landed in a crumpled heap on the couch behind him. Inquisitive fingers trailed down the open V of his tunic and dipped lower once the garment was unfastened. Tama broke the kiss and wandered down his neck, past his Adam’s Apple and lower to the soft skin which covered the solid muscle of his chest. 

Thranduil’s long hair swept around her as he lowered his head, fighting to breathe at a more sedate, controlled pace. She wiggled her torso away from him and undid the ties on his leggings.

“ _ Fuuuuuuuck..!”  _ he hissed through clenched teeth, her warm hand closing around his erection. 

Her weight slid off his knees and she slid to kneel on the floor at his feet, pushing his thighs apart and leaning towards him. Fluent curses floated above her and filled the room; her mouth closing over him and working in tandem with her hand. He bunched his fists on the soft fabric of the couch, panting hard. Her hair drifted over his thighs with her movements and inflamed his senses. He tipped his head back and stared up at the roof of his chambers, but the intricate carvings swirled out of focus. 

“Tama...Tama...please stop,” he gasped urgently. 

She lifted her head and gazed up at him, confusion in her dark eyes. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing! You have done nothing wrong, my darling,” he panted. “I feel that I am not going to last to bring you pleasure if you continue; that is all.”

She grinned, and her hand resumed the confident, firm up-and-down strokes. “You bring me immense pleasure,” she told him.

“I have not touched you in such ways,” he reminded her.

One shoulder lifted in a half-hearted shrug. “Perhaps you do not need to. Perhaps simply being around you brings me untold pleasure.”

He growled as he gripped her upper arms and dragged her up. “I intend on showing you pleasures that no other has ever experienced,” he mumbled in a deep voice that almost purred. “I intend on having you screaming my name before this night ends.” His lips crushed hers in an intense, lust-filled kiss. “I intend to fuck you so hard, you will not remember where you are by the time I have finished. I intend on making you orgasm so many times, the maids will throw the bedlinen away rather than launder them. I will bring you so much pleasure, the stars will fall from the skies and alight my bed around you.”

She moaned helplessly, her hands clutching fistfuls of his hair. Warm hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. He murmured nonsensically in approval, the puckered flesh hardening further under his touch. Her mouth opened to give him access, his probing tongue demanding that she relinquish herself to him. 

Before she knew what was happening, the cool sheets of his bed touched her back and he hovered above her. 

“You are mine,” he whispered. “You are  _ all  _ mine. I shall never let you go.”

Pushing his tunic from his shoulders and down his strong arms, she smiled. “I would not wish for you to let me go,” she answered. “I would wish for nothing more than to remain here with you, until time runs out and the heavens implode over Middle Earth and all those who reside here in these lands.” Her hands trailed over his flat, toned stomach, her eyes following. “I have dreamed of you for many months. My dreams became even more illicit after you were abducted in Ghir Dyll.” Her dark blue eyes lifted to his, to find him staring intently at her. “I could not get this image of you out of my mind. Half naked. Sweating. Just begging to be touched, caressed, loved.” Her lips touched a gentle kiss just above his heart. “Had your life not been at stake, I would not have been able to stop myself that night.”

He swallowed, not breaking his stare. “You have filled my dreams and fantasies since the day I took you prisoner by the riverside. The anger and the spirit that lived in your eyes that day bled into my soul.” Items of clothing were removed as he spoke, both his and hers. Hot flesh seared against equally hot flesh, drawing moans and gasps from both of them. “I wished for nothing more than to possess you, to brand you as mine for all to see.” Her knees parted and allowed him to settle between them, snug against her aching core. “I will remove the eyes of  _ any  _ who look at you with desire. Should any dare touch you, they will themselves incarcerated in my dungeons with both hands removed. You belong to  _ me. _ ”

Her head lifted from the pillow and her mouth met his in a hot, wet kiss, drowning out his words. Deep groans rumbled from somewhere inside him as they rolled over and then over again, giving him the dominant position. 

Tama wrenched her mouth from his and cried out as he breached her. Her fingers dug into the tensed muscles of his upper arms. Her knees lifted and she crossed her legs over his back. Liquid fire flooded through her veins, igniting the furnace which had been smouldering in the pit of her soul. Thranduil breathed hard through his nose, immersing himself both into her kiss as he gripped her head and turned her back to him, and her body as he sank into her over and over again. Thoughts became jumbled; perceptions meaningless. Nothing mattered but the rippling lights and raging flames that threatened to consume and overpower both of them.

His mouth wandered down her neck and his hands gripped hers. Fingers flexed and interlocked, squeezing in a manner which both gave and took strength. Her body reacted to every movement from him, responding and following his lead with each thrust, each roll of his hips, each deep plunge inside. Each breath of air dragged into her lungs powered her to tighten the bond between them, each caress of his hungry mouth against hers fuelled the passion which blinded her to anything else. 

“I will never get enough of you,” he whispered harshly. Ice blue eyes filled with lust bored into hers. “I need you more than anything that I can think of.”

She chased his mouth for another kiss, but he lifted just out of reach, still gazing down at her. 

“Come for me, my darling. Surrender your soul to me. Become one with me,” he panted. 

The tightening across her pelvis intensified with his words, and his pupils dilated even further as he sensed her body reacting and responding.

“Yessss,” he hissed. “Come for me.”

Her legs tightened across his waist and her hands fisted in his hair, tugging him down. Their mouths crashed together and she howled into his kiss, her body exploding in ecstasy around his. Her inner muscles clenched tightly around his length in frantic contractions, which pushed him closer to his own pleasure. Hard, rapid thrusts followed, each one sinking deep into the clenching heat, and he growled long and hard as he released into her.

Aftershocks shuddered through the pair, both of them collapsing breathlessly against one another. He rolled over onto his side and wrapped both arms around her shuddering body. Harsh breaths sounded, irregular heartbeats fighting to settle in the aftermath of what had happened. 

He eventually rolled onto his back, tugging her so that she sprawled over his chest. His gradually softening length twitched deep within her, and she smiled, her body involuntarily clenching around him in silent response.

Gentle hands threaded through her hair, and soft kisses touched her forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

She tilted her head and studied the ice blue eyes which held hers. “I love you too,” she whispered back. Settling comfortably with her head leaning into the curve of his neck and shoulder, she closed her eyes.

***** 

The gentle sound of Tama breathing peacefully drew Thranduil’s troubled gaze from the parchment he held in his hands. Seated at his desk with his cloak draped around him to ward off the night chill, his mind was active and calculating in the darkness. One solitary candle remained alight, providing just enough light for him to read the missive which had been handed to him hours earlier.

He gazed over at her. She lay on her stomach with her head facing him, eyes closed, her hair spread out all around her. 

So peaceful.

So contented.

So  _ his.  _

A heavy frown marred his perfect features, and he looked back at the parchment. Rage filled his soul. Anger flushed through him, obliterating the calmness, tranquility, and serenity that had been prevalent until he’d left the destroyed bed. Dark thoughts clouded his rational thinking. 

An ice cold chill settled over his heart. 

  
  


__


	19. Possession And Tenacity

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - POSSESSION AND TENACITY**

Tama yawned and stretched languidly. She frowned, the bright rays of sunlight filtering in through the heavy curtains kick-starting her brain.

What time was it??

Throwing the blankets back, she leapt to her feet and grabbed Thranduil’s cloak which had been folded neatly and placed at the foot of the bed. A smile curved her mouth; the thought occurring to her that he’d left it there for her to use. It settled around her body and she padded through to his washroom, where she used the amenities and splashed refreshing cold water over her face.

“Ah...you are awake at last,” his deep voice said with a hint of amusement.

She turned, smiling almost shyly, and placed the towel back onto the stone ledge. “Yes...I have no idea how long I have been asleep.”

“Years,” he quipped, and walked towards her. The sparkle in his eyes made her smile widen. “I thought that you were going to sleep the entire day away, my love.” A tender kiss accompanied his softly-spoken words. “Are you well?”

“Exceptionally,” she answered. “You?”

“I have never been better,” he told her. A glance over his shoulder drew her eye to the fresh clothing which lay in a tidy pile on the chair beside his desk. “I have been into your room and obtained clothes for you.”

“Thankyou. I am grateful.”

“As am I, else I dare say I would be spending my entire day chasing every ellon in this kingdom with my sword should they cast their eyes upon you in your present state.” His eyes creased in a wicked grin, and he kissed her again. “Will you have breakfast with me, once you have dressed?”

“I would be both delighted and honoured,” she told him, moving over to her attire. “In fact, I have the feeling that nothing shall ruin this day.”

His eyes darkened and his body stiffened.

“Thranduil? Is everything alright?” Her concerned question broke through the red haze which had begun to cloud his vision.

“Yes, everything is fine, my darling,” he told her smoothly. “I was merely thinking of various duties which I must attend to later.” Gentle hands lifted her tunic and held it for her to slip her arms into. The dark green fabric closed around her and shielded her body from his view, much to his disgust. “Things which I would much rather abandon for the option of lazing around in your arms all day.”

She laughed; the musical sound warming the heart of the King before her. “While I acknowledge the fact that flattery will  _ indeed  _ get you anywhere, it would not be productive for a King to wallow the hours away in illicit and lascivious behaviour.”

He grunted. “No. But think how much  _ fun  _ it would be…” His silken whisper trailed off and his warm, soft lips caressed the side of her neck. “Think how much you would enjoy being held down while I ravished your delicious body, finding new ways to bring you pleasure, finding new heights to take you before you climaxed, screaming in my arms…”

Desire blazed in the dark blue eyes that stared up at him.

“But no. You are right. It would not be productive. And I would achieve nothing this day,” he said decidedly.

She snorted in frustration and annoyance as he moved away from her. “You are what the humans refer to as a tease,” she informed him.

“But from what I gather, a tease refers to one who leaves their lover wanting...I have  _ no  _ intention of leaving you wanting, my love. None whatsoever.” Mischief practically oozed from him, and she huffed.

“I require food,” she stated, and took the leggings which he held out to her.

His smug grin didn’t go unnoticed.

Before long, the two were seated at the top of the table in the banquet hall. Thranduil had chosen to eat there, with other elves gathered around and talking between themselves. Although he longed to dine with Tama in private, and possibly a whole lot more, he refused to conceal their relationship from the eyes of anyone in his kingdom. 

“Father, Lady Tama,” a voice said, making both of them look up.

“Legolas,” he greeted his son. “Will you join us?”

“Only if I am not intruding,” the Prince replied, glancing at Tama.

“Of course not,” she assured him, and rose from her seat to move aside so that he would be seated next to his parent.

Thranduil’s fingers tightened around hers in silent warning, and Legolas hurriedly held both hands up.

“Please, Lady Tama, sit,” he told her. “I have no formal need to be at my Father’s side. It is now your place.”

She swallowed as the younger blonde smiled at her. Unknown emotions swept over her in a wave, and Thranduil’s hold tightened again as he felt the change.

“My darling...is everything alright?” he asked, frowning in concern.

“Yes, yes of course. I simply did not expect…” Her words faded as she realised that she didn’t know how to voice her thoughts and feelings.

“Rest easy, Lady Warrior,” he said softly. “My son speaks the truth. Your place is at my side.”

A servant appeared as if by magic and placed a platter in front of the trio, laden with fruits, cheeses, and breads. 

“It is my personal belief that you have always belonged at his side,” Legolas stated, lowering himself into the chair across from her. “From the moment we captured you in battle, I had a feeling...it is difficult to describe. A knowing, almost.”

“And there speaks my son, the Great Seer,” Thranduil said in a dry tone, making her laugh.

“Mock me if you will, Father,” his offspring said lightly, spreading freshly churned butter onto hot bread. “But I was correct, was I not?”

“Do not allow it to go to your head.”

Tama snorted into her tea. “I apologise,” she laughed, tears of merriment gathering in her eyes and giving them an ethereal sparkle.

Thranduil gazed at her, completely mesmerised.

“I would not make a habit of apologising around my Father,” the Prince told her. “Else you may find it an all-consuming pass time.” He smiled sweetly as Thranduil glared at him.

“What is the position of the gate Guard?” he demanded.

His son smirked and bit into his bread. “Just as you commanded,” he replied. “The company will change duties early this afternoon and take their rest. They will rotate back through the night.”

“Good. At least  _ some  _ things which I utter penetrate that mind of yours,” he muttered.

“Were you given the message which the eagle brought back late last night?” Legolas inquired. Baby blue eyes rose to look at his father. “I meant to deliver it to you myself, but I was waylaid in the armoury. I instructed Weluil to make sure that you received it.”

Thranduil took a deep, controlled breath, his eyes on his breakfast. “Yes. I received it.”

The Prince’s eyebrows rose in expectation.

“I have not had the opportunity to peruse it at this time,” his father told him. “I shall do so when it is convenient.”

Tama’s eyes shifted to her lover, sensing again a change in his frame of mind. “Is there anything which I could assist you with?” she offered.

He smiled, taking her hand in his once more. “No, my darling. It is but tedious, boring matters which unfortunately I cannot ignore. When I am finished with the matter, we might go riding in the forest...if this pleases you?”

Legolas’s gaze darted between the two, and he hid a satisfied smile. Their relationship seemed to be coming along nicely.

***** 

“There is a meeting which I must attend,” Thranduil announced, slowly descending the steps from his throne. “I would defer it for the time being, but I have concluded that it is reasonably urgent, therefore I should not tarry.”

“Where is this meeting to be held?” Tama asked. “Here, in the Mirkwood realm?”

“Alas, no,” he answered. He came to a stop before her, and stood proudly with his hands clasped behind his back. “An assembly has been arranged outwith the kingdom.”

“That seems rather unusual,” she thought aloud. “When do we depart?”

“On this occasion, my darling,  _ we  _ do not. I wish for you to remain here and await my return. I shall be taking Heltherion as my guard for this convocation,” he answered. 

Her disappointment showed on her face. “But...but I have  _ always  _ accompanied you to such events,” she protested. “Always Heltherion and myself would travel with you. Why would you change this now?”

He took her hands in his own. “This is not a military concern, my darling. It is merely a boring meeting of minds in an attempt to solve a problem which lies outwith the borders of the Mirkwood realm. I have no such need for your protection on this endeavour. I will be completely protected by your colleague and I wish for you to remain here.”

Her eyes narrowed. “This is very out of character, if you do not mind me saying so,” she said.

His broad shoulders lifted in a shrug. “It will do Heltherion good to get outside these walls for the short time that it will take to conduct this meeting,” he told her. “And there will be times in which I will leave him behind and take you. Or both of you. My decision rests on the severity of the matter; if I feel that your talents would be wasted and that you would benefit from resting here, then I shall say so.”

“You should know that given recent events, it is more important that I travel with you,” she whispered. “I  _ need  _ to be with you; I  _ need  _ to know that you are safe.”

Gentle fingers traced a path down her cheek, his eyes following the movement before shifting to hers. “And I understand that. However, these are my wishes, and I would expect you to comply with them.”

Her long lashes lowered and she gazed down at the large hand which held both of hers. “This does not sit well with me,” she said quietly.

Thranduil inhaled deeply. “Again, this I understand. And I ask for you to acknowledge both my position within this kingdom and my place in your life as I request that you do this.”

Tama recognised the veiled warning hidden in his velvet words - as the King, he demanded that his orders be carried out. And as her lover, he expected her to comply with what he wanted. 

“I do not have a choice, do I?” she asked. Her dark blue eyes raised to look into his, and his heart twisted at the anguish he could see in the depths.

“I ask this of you because I love you. I value you. I treasure you,” he whispered. “Otherwise, I would not impose such a restriction.”

“But you said that it was not a dangerous mission.”

“And it is not. However - my order remains.”

She took a small step back, hearing his command as clear as day. This wasn’t a request, or a plea. It was a royal bidding, one backed with the iron will of the King’s final word. “I understand,” she said. “I may not be thrilled by your decision, but I understand.”

“Good,” he said with a smile, and kissed her knuckles. “I leave at dawn. All being well, I should return within three or four days. I am sure that you can find many things to occupy yourself in my absence.”

She picked at something non-existent on the front of his flowing red robe. “Are Legolas and Tauriel accompanying you?” she asked.

“Tauriel will. Legolas will remain here until my return,” he replied. A soft kiss brushed her mouth and he pulled back with a tender smile. “I am certain that he will spar with you should you feel the urge to wield your swords.”

She returned his smile; a sickening feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

***** 

Thranduil sighed inwardly and glanced up at the tree boughs above him. His elk paced steadily through the Woodland realm, flanked by Heltherion and Tauriel on their horses, and followed by a substantial legion of his best soldiers. Sounds of the forest drifted around him; the melodic twitter of the various birds, the gentle rustle of the leaves, soft thumping of paws as rabbits bounded across his path, and the muffled snuffling sounds of the deer foraging around in the undergrowth in search of fresh foliage. The rolling gait of the elk beneath him relaxed him somewhat; his mind troubled over his conversation with Tama the previous evening.

“My Lord...is everything well?” Tauriel asked hesitantly, sensing her King’s unrest.

“Providing Lady Tama awaits my return, yes,” he replied. “Although…”

“Although..?” she prompted.

“Although I fear that she may up and leave,” he admitted with a sigh. Ice blue eyes glanced at his Captain of the Guard. “She was not best pleased at my order for her to withdraw from her usual duties and to remain behind.”

“That is simply because she cares about you, and she loves you, my Lord,” Heltherion spoke up. “I dare say that if something were to happen to you on this trip, she would have my head as a decoration on her fireplace.”

Thranduil grinned, despite his worry. “Worry not, my friend. I am able to calm her and settle her in most instances.”

Tauriel laughed, shaking her head. “The power of love,” she murmered, almost to herself.

“It is a force with more strength than that of the most powerful armies combined as one,” he told her. “It is durable. It is strong. And if it is a true,  _ deep  _ love, it is unbreakable. Such a love is rare, and often only a fleeting glimpse flashes past one’s eyes before it is gone forever if not acted upon.”

Both guards shared a smile and fell silent.

***** 

The elk snorted with impatience and shuffled his front hooves. Thranduil adjusted his body weight accordingly, and held onto the reins as he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, his sharp vision caught sight of a banner bearing a royal crest, borne by a soldier riding alongside a select group in the distance. 

His eyes narrowed.

Heltherion and Tauriel waited in silence, one on either side of him and slightly back, watching the group slowly meander over the crest of the hill and down into the grassy valley.

Time seemed to grind to a halt.

The riders gradually neared them. 

A cool wind swept around those gathered, ruffling the long hair of the elves and the tails and manes of the horses. 

Still they waited.

The approaching group came to a halt several yards away as the clear leader lifted one hand in signal.

Nobody moved.

“King Thranduil,” the voice carried across the distance separating them. “I am surprised that you have come.”

“There is no reason for me to ignore your invite,” he replied coolly. “For I am curious as to why you demanded this meeting.”

The other king stared at him. “You have something which belongs to me,” he said, after a long silence. “And I would have it returned to me.”

“Pray enlighten me,” Thranduil responded. 

“You know of what I speak!” The angry retort carried hostility and pent-up frustration. “You have one of my highly trained soldiers!”

“Indeed I do not. I have thousands of highly trained soldiers - each and every one of whom are mine,” he replied. “They have trained under my Captains, they reside in the Mirkwood realm, and they are therefore my subjects. They do not belong to you or your lands.”

“I beg to differ.” The opposing ruler leaned forwards and rested his crossed forearms on the front of his saddle. “You have Tamalia of The House of Trodulian.”

Thranduil smirked, and the elk shifted restlessly. “I believe the warrior that you speak of belongs to my realm,” he answered. Only a touch of arrogance laced his tone, but Tauriel’s ears pricked up, having caught it. 

“She is mine!”

“Under what laws?” the blonde demanded.

“She was born a subject of Teir Dul Mara!” the other king hissed. “She is  _ my  _ subject,  _ my  _ guard, a member of  _ my  _ army!”

“It is my turn to beg to differ,” Thranduil said. “She was taken as  _ my  _ prisoner. That means that she belongs to me.”

The king spluttered. “I demand that you return her!”

“For what reason?”

“She has betrayed her kingdom! Her king! She has committed an act of treason!” came the furious response. “And I will have her returned to me to face her punishment!”

“No - you will  _ not _ ,” he said coldly. “The Lady has an established position within my halls, and I will  _ not  _ relinquish her. You have no ownership over her; no claim to her.”

“If you do not return her, I will take her by force,” the king threatened.

Thranduil grinned. “I expected nothing less,” he drawled. “But hear this - no matter what the outcome will be - she will  _ not  _ be returning to your lands. She shall remain within my own kingdom.”

“And if I remove your head in the process?”

Thranduil visibly bristled. “Then I would say that you are both foolish and deluded,” he spat. “She has committed no act of treason. She does not belong within the kingdom of Teir Dul Mara. Her place is in the Mirkwood realm and shall stay as such.  _ If... _ and only  _ if _ ...the Valar were so blind as to grant you victory, I assure you that my son, who would become King in the event of my death, would not allow her to be taken.”

The king leaned back in his saddle. “Then your son is as foolish as his father,” he said. “For I will deliver the same death upon himself as that which I shall deliver to you.”

“You openly declare an act of war?” the blonde taunted.

“By withholding one of my subjects and preventing me from delivering her punishment,  _ you  _ are  _ committing  _ an act of war.”

Tauriel sat astride her horse, poised and ready to launch herself into an attack.

Thranduil nonchalantly lifted one gloved hand and held his palm up to steady her. “Then so be it,” he said calmly. “For I will not turn the Lady over into your despicable hands. I am well aware that you plan to execute her, and you would be sorely wrong in doing so. She has committed no crime, other than her attack on my kingdom. For that, she has paid her dues, as have those who I slaughtered at the time.”

The other king eyed him thoughtfully for a few moments. “I am willing to  _ forget, _ as it were, the mindless masacre of my legion,” he said finally. “Providing you return my soldier.”

“Denied.”

Heltherion almost snorted with amusement at the cool delivery of Thranduil’s flat-out refusal. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have sworn that his King was bored out of his mind.

“Then the deaths of your armies will be on your head,” the other king snarled. “Their blood on your hands. And their restless souls shall walk the halls of the Mirkwood realm for all eternity, lost in their endless and futile quest for peace!”

“I am sure that I would be able to have a more conducive, productive conversation with such souls,” he drawled.

A small snort escaped Heltherion this time.

Tauriel glared at her companion in silent warning, but Thranduil ignored it.

“Then it shall be so,” the other ruler announced. 

He turned his horse and his group surrounded him as they took off at a gallop, back towards the crest of the hill they’d appeared from.

Tauriel looked at Thranduil, who had a small smirk hovering around his mouth.

“This should prove to be interesting,” he remarked, and turned the elk.

His smirk vanished as his gaze settled on a large black shire horse, stood just within the tree line behind where they’d been stationed. 

Tama’s furious dark blue eyes stared into his. 

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Priceless

**CHAPTER TWENTY - PRICELESS**

Tauriel’s shocked eyes darted between her King and his lover. While Thranduil seemed calm and collected, Tama was bristling with rage.

He guided his elk in between the gathered guards towards her, but she turned her horse as he neared her.

“We should stay away,” Tauriel’s sharp tone commanded as the assembled guards made to follow him. “Our place is not at our King’s side at this moment in time.”

Sensing that his legion had fallen away behind him, Thranduil followed Tama through the trees in silence. His gaze remained on the firm set of her shoulders, her long black hair rippling down her back, and her occasional glance from side to side as she constantly assessed their surroundings for hidden danger.

Before long, they reached a clearing which was home to a clear pool of water, surrounded by rocks and boulders, and edged with undergrowth. 

Tama slid from her mount and released him to graze. She walked to the water’s edge and stood with her back to him, folding her arms and gazing into the clear depths.

He dismounted and sent the elk off with a few softly murmered words. As he approached her, he mentally calculated how dark her frame of mind was. He stood quietly behind her, a few feet back.

“You told me an untruth,” she whispered after a long, long time had passed.

“I gave you a command,” he replied.

She whirled around to face him. “You have  _ no  _ place to criticise my lack of obedience,” she hissed. “I have  _ never  _ lied to you. I have  _ never  _ told you nonsense to mislead you. I have  _ never  _ given you reason to question your trust in me.”

“As neither have I, until now,” he said. “I asked you to remain behind for a reason.”

“So that you could bargain with my future, my life,” she retorted. “Do you realise what you have done?!”

Anger flashed in his eyes, and he took a step towards her. “You do not speak to me in such ways,” he warned.

“Yes, I  _ do,”  _ she argued. “I have always been true to you, and utmost in my honesty. Never once have I uttered a single word which was false.”

“I had my reasons.”

Dark blue eyes searched his. “How can you speak to me of trusting your intentions when you lie to me so easily?” Her broken whisper cut him to the core. “How can you make me believe in myself when you will not be honest with me?”

“That was never my intention,” he told her, pain in his words. “I swear to you, it was not.”

She held a hand up, closed her eyes and turned away from him.

Silence fell between them.

“Why could you not tell me what this meeting was concerning?” she asked, after a long time had passed.

Anguished eyes watched her. “Because I did not wish to worry you over that which you have no need to worry over,” he replied softly. “I have no intentions of ever seeing you back under the rule of the King of your homeland. He plans to execute you for treason, and I will not allow that to happen. I have no intentions of having you leave my realm.”

Angry tears burned her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. Grateful for having her back to him, she knew that he couldn’t see her troubled heart. 

But he could feel it.

He heard every anguished, painful cry that screamed from it, calling to him to heal the wound which he had inadvertently created. He felt each twisted wrench as her heart tore itself apart in search of his reasoning, why he’d lied to her when all she’d ever done was beg for his trust. 

“Tama,” he whispered. Stepping forwards, he removed his leather glove and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I never meant to hurt you, or to cause you distress or pain. This I swear.”

She didn’t answer. 

“You heard the entire exchange?”

Her head nodded once in reply to his question.

“Then you know that he is willing to dismiss the demise of his legion if I return you to him.”

Silence.

Very slowly, she turned to face him, and his hand lowered. 

Ice blue eyes held hers for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke.

“Why did you refuse?” she asked, her voice low. “Why did you declare war, when you could have sent me back to my homeland?”

He looked at the ground at his feet for a few moments, sorting out his thoughts before voicing them. “I have several reasons, each one of which is valid and consequential. Firstly, I would not send an elleth to her death - I believe we have covered this in recent months when we established who your mother was. Secondly, I would have protected you with my  _ life,  _ given the identity of your mother and her close bond with my mother. And lastly…” His hand lifted to cradle her cheek. “I love you beyond anything which I can ever begin to describe,” he whispered painfully. “I will slay any who dares to threaten you or bring you into a state of harm. I will burn cities to the ground. I will fight balrogs and dragons to keep you safe, and I will tread through the fires of Amon Amarth if I must. You are priceless to me, my darling.”

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, gazing up into his, and her lower lip trembled.

“You are everything to me.” His soft whisper fleeted over her lips as he touched his mouth to hers. “Nothing can ever compare to the value that you have in my existence. I am nothing without you.”

Her eyes drifted closed at the same time as her arms slid up over his shoulders. Large, warm hands held her tightly against him, his mouth deepening the kiss. She sighed in contentment and he smiled as it sounded like she had purred. 

Pulling back slightly, he gazed down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you understand now why I did not tell you the truth? I only wish to protect you, and I will give my last breath to do so.”

She slowly nodded, a reluctant gesture. “That does not mean that I am happy with your decision,” she said. “But I  _ do  _ understand it.”

“My Lord!” 

Tauriel’s urgent cry burst the bubble that had enveloped the couple, and they both turned in the direction of her voice.

“My Lord, their army is advancing upon us!” the Captain panted. “They are partway down the hill!”

Thranduil moved swiftly and tugged Tama behind him, whistling for his elk. The mighty beast crashed through the trees, bellowing in reply and skidding to a stop before him. Branches and assorted greenery hung from his impressive antlers from where he’d rampaged back to his master’s call.

“I do not wish for you to be part of this war,” he told her, and quickly lifted her up onto the animal’s back. “We must find your horse.” The elk grunted as he swung himself gracefully up behind her.

“I shall find him, my Lord,” Heltherion said, appearing at Tauriel’s back. He took off, whistling for the animal.

Thranduil urged his mount forwards and flew through the trees towards his guards. Tama threw her leg over and jumped down when he came to a halt.

“We shall take  _ no  _ prisoners!” he bellowed. The sunlight flashed off the steel of his sword, the weapon slicing through the air in an aggressive swipe to signal the oncoming battle. “All shall fall at the hands of the Mirkwood realm!”

“All hail the King!” someone yelled, and the army roared it in unison. 

_ “ALL HAIL THE KING!” _

Tama glanced up at him as the elk began turning in impatient circles, desperate to take off at a run. Ice blue eyes met hers, and he smiled.

“I love you,” he said softly. “And I will return.”

With those words, he pressed his heels into the elk’s sides and sped away from her, leading the charge. 

Her heart sank.

Heltherion materialised with her black horse, handing her the reins with a meaningful look, before charging off to join the King.

The horse butted her shoulder impatiently, and whinnied to get her attention. Taking the hint from both the animal and her friend, she leapt up onto his back. Her faithful companion’s hooves thundered over the grass in hot pursuit of the Woodland realm’s armies. War cries and roars deafened her; the two sides vocal as they headed at full charge towards one another. She whipped both her swords free and relied on her horse to know what she required of him.

The animal didn’t disappoint her, diving and skirting to avoid the shower of arrows that rained down from the enemy. Her upper body twisted as she rapidly moved out of the oncoming trajectory of the missiles, her knees gripping the horse’s sides in a vice-like grip, her adrenalin flushing through her. Several of the sharp projectiles slammed into their targets, elves thudding to the grass in the throes of agony. Blood began to splash and spurt, swords slicing and whipping through the air and soldiers falling victim to the merciless blades. 

Carnage surrounded Tama, but she plowed through the warring masses in a desperate attempt to reach Thranduil’s side.

“Lady Tama! Please retreat to safety!” Tauriel yelled. Her red hair flipped around her body as she twirled around and sliced through two attacking guards. “The King needs for you to be safe!”

She ignored her, and swept past, taking down several familiar faces of her old army unit. Anger pushed her onwards. They had all fought together for centuries, and now followed their King’s command to slaughter the Woodland elves and take her life. 

Not today.

She ducked instinctively passing a riderless horse who screeched in terror and reared up onto his hind legs, front hooves narrowly missing her. Her swords flashed like lightning, her fighter instincts and training guiding her to survival. Her emotions vanished in the heat of the moment, and the trained killing machine once again gained a new lease of life and a new purpose. 

A flash of blonde hair caught her eye, and she gasped in surprise to see Legolas heading towards her in a flat-out gallop. The thought flashed through her mind that in battle, he resembled his father more than ever. Cold blue eyes were focused, determination etched onto his features, and his aura projected determination and courage. 

His horse skidded to a halt inches from her. “Please Tama...do not give my Father reason to mourn this day,” he begged her. “He could not withstand it. It will kill him if you come to harm.”

Her arm swung behind her at an angle, taking the head off a soldier without her even looking over her shoulder. “I shall not come to harm, my Prince,” she vowed. “And neither will the King. That is my oath.”

Her head bowed towards him, and she lifted it again to meet his gaze with determination.

He hesitated before nodding. “Then we fight united,” he declared. “Shall we keep score?”

She grinned, well aware of the tales of his score-keeping with his old friend Gimli during the war of the Ring when he was a part of the Fellowship. “If you think that you can best me, then by all means.”

He returned her grin, and the two fled in opposite directions to keep fighting.

***** 

Tama’s vision faded in and out, a red haze of rage slowly descending over her. Battling on horseback not twenty feet from her, was Malia’s Toad. The advisor who’d exchanged meaningful looks during Thranduil’s angry defense of his refusal to marry to unite the two realms was almost within touching distance, and he fought for the _other_ side.

Her fury powered her through the hordes of battling guards. Her grip on her weapons tightened. The thundering in her ears rose in volume. 

The toad’s startled eyes met hers through a spray of blood; the gash she delivered to his throat widening and rendering him completely helpless. His body crumpled and he collapsed to his knees, swaying slightly before crashing face-first onto the blood-soaked ground. Her shoulders sagged as the weight of her anger lifted a little.

An agonised scream ripped from her.

She glanced down.

A knife was embedded in her side.

Blood flowed rapidly, her hand gripping the handle and jerking it free. Her body pivoted and she sliced the knife across the stomach of the one who’d delivered it.

_ Malia. _

She couldn’t believe her eyes. There in full battle armour, stood Malia, with a horrified expression on her face. Her hands clutched her wound, and she too fell to her knees. Blood began to trickle from one side of her mouth.

Tama glared down at her.

“Thranduil...Thranduil...he deserves better…” the stricken elleth gasped.

One hand moved to the sword that lay on the grass at her side. 

Her eyes widened in shock.

An arrow protruded from the blonde elleth's chest.

Tama’s gaze shifted to Legolas, still astride his horse, and he bowed his head silently.

She copied the gesture, and he turned to continue fighting.

“He will tire of you…”

She smirked, her eyes going back to Malia’s. “I think not,” she said. Planting one foot against her chest, she kicked her backwards and walked away.

The sounds of the battle rang in her ears and dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. Agonising pain ripped through her with every swing of her swords, and she discarded one, finding it almost impossible to defend or attack with both. Fighting with only one blade, she still carved a path through the enemy soldiers and made her way towards the horse that she’d sent to safety. She knew that she needed to distance herself from the battlefield, or face bleeding to death in amongst the enemy corpses. The grass tilted and swayed beneath her feet, but she ignored the sensation and looked around for both the animal and for Thranduil as she continued to slaughter those within her reach.

She screamed and fell forwards, landing heavily on her knees. Her free hand lifted and went to her right shoulder, to find an arrow embedded in the flesh just next to her clavicle. 

Dazed eyes lifted and widened in shock. 

Her father was striding at speed towards her with an intense look of hatred in his eyes.

She screamed again, his fist entangling in her hair and pulling her head back.

“You traitorous  _ bitch _ !” he snarled. “How  _ dare  _ you turn your back on your homeland and commit treason against your king! You were always a disappointment to me, and your actions of late have proven just how correct I was. You should have died alongside your useless mother!”

“Why?” she gasped, tears of pain streaming down her face. “ _ Why? _ ”

He drew closer, leaning down and staring into her eyes. “Ever since the day that you drew breath, it was  _ Tamalia this,  _ and  _ Tamalia that.  _ I ceased to be important to your mother; all she could focus on was you. How fitting that I should send you to meet her.”

Her head shook as fear and anguish flowed through her, blinding her to everything going on around them. Fear at never seeing her lover again, and anguish for the pain that he would endure as a result of her death. Her inner flame flickered wildly, almost in an attempt to stay burning. Her flooding tears blurred her vision and she couldn’t focus on the hatred on her father’s face.

His fist in her hair tightened. The cold steel of his blade pressed against her throat. Her heart hammered wildly. Her inner flame flickered so violently, she knew that it was about to extinguish itself completely. Her soul cried out to Thranduil in an attempt at sending all the love that she possessed towards him. 

The ground beneath her shook as she dragged in deep, shuddering breaths.

_ I love you, my King,  _ she thought.  _ You have given me enough love to sustain me in the afterlife, and I shall always love you. _

_ Stay alive and prove it then, Lady Warrior. _

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as his deep voice answered in silent reply.

Her father gagged and choked, his grip on the blade slackening and his fist loosening in her hair. Blood spurted out of his mouth, and he began coughing and retching.

She watched in amazement as he crashed onto the ground beside her. His body twitched, then lay still.

Slowly lifting her gaze, she saw Thranduil before her, blood dripping from his sword. His face and neck were splashed with blood. His armour was dented in places. A large bruise had begun forming on his right cheek. 

But his ice blue eyes held hers in a solid, unbreakable bond as he gazed down at her. 

He moved swiftly, dropping his weapons and scooping her up into his strong arms. Her eyes closed and she leaned against the cool metal of his breastplate. Above her head, his voice roared for Legolas, and she felt the inquisitive, caring nuzzle of his elk as he pushed his nose against her in his attempt to ensure that she was alright.

The world turned black.

***** 

“I do not care  _ who  _ thought that it would be amusing! In the name of all that is sacred, can I have only  _ one  _ day of my life where I do not have to spend four hours looking for my wine, only to discover that it has been emptied into the waterfall?!”

Thranduil’s furious bellow echoed off the stone walls, the thundering of his angry steps growing louder.

Tama glanced to her right. “I would hide,” she whispered. 

Mischievous eyes sparkled, the sunlight reflecting off dark blue irises. White blonde hair whirled and feet scuttled away at speed.

“Where is that little minx?!”

The doors of the private chambers crashed open and bounced off the wall, revealing an irate King. 

Tama rose to her feet and straightened her tunic over her leggings. “What is wrong?” she asked, innocently.

He narrowed his eyes, slowly advancing towards her. “You play the innocent  _ so  _ well, my lovely wife. However...I  _ know  _ you. And more to the point, I  _ know  _ our mischievous child. Where is she?”

A high-pitched giggle sounded from behind the couch, and his gaze darted to the offending piece of furniture.

He slowly walked towards it. “Tamalucia?”

Another giggle, followed by a snort of laughter.

Thranduil glared at Legolas over his shoulder, who stood leaning against the window ledge with a look on his face that showed his struggle to conceal his laughter. 

Taking the opportunity of his attention being momentarily on the Prince, little Princess Tamalucia shot out from the other side of the couch, hurled herself into her brother’s arms and shrieked in hysterical laughter. Legolas grinned, turned and dropped her over the side of the ledge into Tauriel’s waiting arms below.

Thranduil’s eyes widened in astonishment, making Tama snort with amusement. 

“What on earth is happening in here?” he demanded, and stalked over to the window where he elbowed his son aside. “Tauriel! Bring that little menace back here this instant!”

The Captain’s laughter drifted back to him, and he knew that she’d taken off at a run with his wild daughter. 

Yet again, he’d fallen victim to her wicked sense of humour, and he smiled to himself. 

Turning back, he stuttered, realising that his son had tactfully and skillfully disappeared, leaving only Tama.

She took slow, deliberate steps towards him. “It would seem that your ire has driven them off,” she said softly. The gap between them closed. “Perhaps we should make use of this rare time alone...my husband.”

Exploring fingers trailed up the front of his tunic, and he forgot what he was going to say. Soft lips pressed against his throat, rendering him speechless. Hot kisses trailed down the exposed v of his chest, obliterating his ability to think. His hands gripped her hips and tugged her closer. Warm breaths fanned over his skin.

“Tama…” he whispered hoarsely.

“Mmm?” Her mouth continued to explore him. 

“Um...I think...I think...dammit…” 

She giggled softly as her body slammed against the wall, pinned there by the six feet five aroused King. His hot mouth crashed onto hers, his tongue demanding and taking possession. Large hands caressed curves that were meant only for him. Her willing body pressed tightly against his towering frame, and her fingers clutched at the swathes of rich fabric that fell from his broad shoulders. 

She leaned her head back and gasped breathlessly, his clever mouth eagerly kissing and licking down the side of her neck. 

“Who would have thought, that after only five years of marriage and an infinite lifetime of immortality, that we would be having another baby so soon?” she whispered.

He froze.

Time stopped.

“What?”

His head lifted, and dazed ice blue eyes gazed into hers, clouded with lust. 

She smiled. “We are having another elfling, my King.” Her sultry, soft whisper permeated through the pounding heartbeat that thundered in his ears. 

“We are?”

His bewildered question made her laugh heartily. “Yes, we are,” she told him. “Legolas and Tamalucia are going to have a brother or sister.” She stopped. “Are you pleased?”

A grin slowly spread across his handsome face, melting her insides.

“My darling, you have no idea.” His softly-spoken words drifted over her lips; the pair were so close in their embrace. “I always knew that you would birth beautiful babies, and our daughter is no exception...the little minx that she is.”

Tama laughed, and hugged him tightly. “I am so happy that you are happy.”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and absorbing the presence of the beauty in his arms. “And I am happy if you are happy,” he replied. Pulling back, he gazed down into her dark blue eyes. “You make me  _ so  _ happy, Tama short for Tamalia.”

She smiled, lost in the blue eyes that had captured her heart many moons ago. “Shall we ask Heltherion to be godfather to this child also?” she asked.

“We can do whatever you wish, my priceless Lady Warrior.” he whispered, and lowered his mouth to hers.  Deeper within the royal chambers, the plant began twitching and trembling, spitting tiny blossoms everywhere. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - Tama's journey has reached a conclusion, leaving her safe within Thranduil's arms and forever enfolded in the enduring love that he has for her. Their wild child Tamalucia is running circles around her father, melting his heart in the process as she creats every kind of mischief imaginable. 
> 
> Many thanks to Leo for his recommendation of this story. It has taken me on a pretty wild adventure, one which I've enjoyed from start to finish. You're a good mate, Leo!!
> 
> And not forgetting those who've read, kudo'd and commented. I've had some beautiful comments through the duration of Lady Warrior, and some which have made me roar with laughter. Our Thranduil family grows all the time, and it truly feels like coming home as I reconnect with you all. Thankyou to all of you 💖 
> 
> Hopefully Mea Culpa 3 will be my next project - I have it partly written and just had to abandon it in pursuit of Lady Warrior - blame my buddy for that!! I also have ideas for finishing Indigo & Amethyst 2 floating around, so hopefully somewhere along the way I'll manage to bring the two stories to a close. 
> 
> Everybody out there - these are difficult times, sad times, and emotionally taxing times. Be there for one another, believe in one another, and stay strong. Stay safe, and keep Thranduil-ing x


End file.
